


Bound Souls

by ladylucy_lucifer, Shypencil



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Heaven's Arena Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Public Display of Affection, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 55,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylucy_lucifer/pseuds/ladylucy_lucifer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shypencil/pseuds/Shypencil
Summary: Introduction to the two OC Character's of Shy and Lucy along with their first meeting with Hisoka and Illumi
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Illumi Zoldyck/Original Character(s), Illumi Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Literally none of this is possible without Shy and our crazy ideas, this whole thing is self insert for her and I. Love you Shhhhyyyy <3

The two women had ignored while the last of the six applicants for the Hunter exam drew their hungry eyes over them as they entered the room, of course they were the last to arrive.

Doors closing loudly behind them, they joined the line of people and waiting the instructions from Netero.

**“Much like the Hunters before you, in the final stage of the Hunter exam you will be fighting against each other. There is only one way to win and that is if your opponent surrenders,”** Netero began before motioning towards the board behind him, **“This will be the pairings for the beginning rounds, the winner will go on,”**

As the women expected, they had been paired separately for the beginning rounds. They knew well enough that the chairmen of the Hunter Association had already figured out both of their nen uses, their strengths and their weaknesses. They were not naive enough to think they were not being watched every second of the day.

The taller of the two was the first to be called, her eyes momentarily darting to meet with her friend with a knowing glance before she shrugged out of her long black coat and stepped into the centre of the room.

She is faced against a taller, lanky man. One she had managed to get a few glances of in the previous stages of the exam, a smirk spread across his face as he took her in as if she was a piece of meat.

_“Are you done?”_ she questioned, venom falling from her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest, tattoos flexing under the tightness of her skin.

 **“Mmmmhm, maybe after I kick your ass and you surrender, we can go on a date, how about that?”** he took a few steps towards her.

 _“I think the fuck not,”_ she scoffed.

_“Lucy stop playing with your food,”_ this time the voice didn’t come from the woman who had most attention, now identified as Lucy but her friend who wore a sinister grin standing on the sidelines, _“Just get it over with,”_ she continued.

 **“What?! You think she stands a chance against ME?!”** the man bellowed with laughter.

 _“I think if it wasn’t going to get me disqualified for killing you, I would have done it already,”_ Lucy responded.

The man lunged at her, drawing back a fist to collect with the side of her face however she had already side stepped and sent him crashing into the ground.  
He moved to his feet quickly, going to grab for her again yet missing. This continued for another few minutes before he growled in frustration, activating he’s nen ability to slow down he’s movements to finally land a slap across her face.

This drew a sharp laugh from Lucy.

_“Didn’t your mother teach you not to hit women,”_ she cracked her neck and raised a foot, kicking the man in the chest with a heeled boot and sending him flying across the room, _“It’s fucking rude,”_

She took a few steps forward, outstretching her palms and lifting her head slightly before her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Her red aura extended to be visible to the whole room, snaking up her arms and highlighting the tattoos in a red glow as head snapped back door, solid black eyes now fixated on her opponent on his feet.

From behind her, two tall figures materialised holding swords with large bat wings. A screech came from their mouths, shattering the glass in the windows. Without a second beat, they ran at the man and begun their attack, beating him down till he was collapsed on the ground and begging Lucy for mercy.

As fast as they had appeared, they disappeared into thin air along with the red aura. Lucy walked towards him, the man trying to push himself away from her.  
She extended a hand to help him to his feet, a wicked grin plastered across her face.

_“Next time, you won’t underestimate a female, will you?”_

**“N… No…”** he whimpered, she used his hand that she now had grasped and pulled him close, her lips as his ear.

 _“Guess what… Im not even the scary one…”_ she let go, laughing and walking back towards her friend on the sidelines, sporting the same wicked grin that she was.

_“You didn’t need to even do that, Luc”_ the brunette giggled to her friend.

 _“Yeah but Shy, it was FUNNY, ok,”_ she turned to poke her tongue out to Shy.

By the final round Lucy had chosen to surrender, catching the questioning eye of Netero. However, Lucy could feel the bloodlust emanating from Shy, she was itching to get in and get revenge on the one who had stolen a win from the pair earlier on in the exam with a dirty move.

With Lucy surrendering, they were the only two remaining. Lucy moved back towards Shy, stopping momentarily in front of her and putting her hands on either side of her cheeks. Most people had already assumed that Lucy was the powerhouse of the two and that due to appearance of Shy that she was cautious, small, and well, adorable.

Lucy knew better.

_“Just… don’t make... Too much of a mess...”_ she whispered quietly before removing her hands from Shy’s cheeks and moving past her, allowing her to move to the centre of the room.

Much like the first man Lucy had faced, the next man was just as cocky. If not more. He danced with Shy for at least five minutes, trying to land a single hit on her, antagonising her with words and dirty remarks.

Not a single response came from her.

Lucy could feel the bloodlust growing strong and strong from Shy with every word, it was only a matter of time before Shy had enough of playing a long with him.

**“Are you going to do something, woman, or are you just going to dodge like the weakling you are,”** he spat the words at her, lunging to pull at the back of Shy’s hair.

She sighed and moved to dodge however this time she activated her nen, taking a clean slice through his leg just below the knee and cutting it completely off.

He fell, crying out in pain. After a few moments, he noticed the lack of blood coming from his leg.  
Shy took steps towards him, picking up the cut off foot and sighing again to herself and twirling it around like it was a baton.

 _“Look, I can keep going and keep you alive. It’s literally what I do,”_ she said with a small chuckle.

 **“FUCK YOU,”** he spat at her.

Shy reached down, slicing off the other leg and picking it up too, looking at both as if they were toys. She threw one of them towards Lucy who caught it easily and laughed at herself at the pure idiocy of the man at the mercy of her friend.

_“I told you all that I wasn’t the one you needed to worry about,”_ Lucy said to herself.

Shy returned her attention to the man before her, kneeling to wipe the sweat from his forehead. She looked at him almost as if she felt sorry for him.

_“As look as my nen is activated you wont bleed out, we can even attach them perfectly… So long as you surrender…”_ she trailed off looking deep into his eyes, her aura expanded with her bloodlust as a shiver went down Lucy’s spine, _“If you don’t, you will bleed out and loose both your legs. Really, it is your choice,”_

There were a few moments of silence before the man nodded his head, letting out weak words of surrender. Lucy threw the leg back to Shy before she attached both legs with ease, leaving the man shocked on the floor.  
She began to walk back towards Lucy before stopping and turning towards him once more.

_“Oh... by the way... You might not recognise us by these names but the names we usually go by? The Slicer and Lucifer?”_ she smiled, something dark creeping across her eyes as there was an audible intake of breathe from all those in the room realising that they were all lucky to survive their fights against the two women.

* * *

A day later the two were walking from the building with newly created Hunter licenses in hand, the sunlight bouncing from the silver trim.

Lucy through an arm around Shy, dragging her into a half-hearted hug as they continued to walk down the steps.

_“Would you look at that, now we can kill whoever we want and not be arrested for it. Talk about making your job easier,”_ Lucy laughed to herself before stopping under the shade of the tree, _“Wait… what the fuck do we do now…”_

This was the first time since the death of Shy’s family the two women had not had a solid goal to work towards. It was years ago that her whole family had been slaughtered, now all that remained of the murderer was the eye that hung around Shy’s neck, twitching back and forth every now and then.

_“Well, you want to work on yourself, don’t you? Wont don’t we make some money at the same time. We can always head to Heaven’s Arena. I think we could make it to at least level 200 easily and if we manage to make it as floor masters, that could give us enough money on top of the Hunter license to step us up…”_ Shy spoke her eyes darting up to look at Lucy, her head nearly having to tilt upwards to look at the taller women, _“I think we could make it at least to level 100 in one go and that would get us private rooms so we wouldn’t need to worry about anywhere to stay?”_

_“Yeah… yeah! Alright let’s do it. We could kick some ass, lets do it!”_

* * *

After travelling the distance from the Hunter headquarters to Heaven’s Arena, both women were registered in their first fight at level one of the tallest building in all the land.

They both had come to an agreement that they were going to hold off using their nen until they hit at least level 200 that way they could hold the competitive edge on all their opponents. They had faith in their abilities in hand to hand combat and martial arts as it was.

  
The first to fight within three hours of arriving was Shy, ending her round with a clean KO in a matter of ten seconds. This had her sent straight to floor 110, bypassing every floor in-between. An hour later, Lucy attended her match.

Lucy’s matching lasting longer by five seconds, only because she chose to dance around with her opponent for a few moments before handing a clean kick across the side of their face. This also had Lucy sent straight to floor 110.

The pair met outside of main ring on the first floor, confirming that they had both been sent to floor 110 and headed to the elevator.

Lucy peered back over her shoulder, feeling as if she was being watched and catching the glimpse of pink turn the corner away from her sight.

_“Hey, come on, let’s go, I don’t want to miss registration,”_ Shy pulled her into the elevator by the arm as the doors closed behind them. She presses the button for floor 110 before returning her attention to her friend, _“What were you looking at?”_

 _“I felt like we were being watched,”_ Lucy bit down onto her bottom lip.

_“Of course, we’re being watched, we just came in out of nowhere, KO’ed two people within fifteen seconds and have moved straight to floor 110. Don’t be silly,”_

_“You’re right,”_ Lucy laughed

The elevator dinged as they arrived at the floor, following the signs for the registration desk they handed over their details and collected their room keys and reward. Both had been allocated rooms directly opposite each other.

_“You will be notified of your next fight once it has been scheduled, have a good night!”_ the lady behind the counter gave them a smile before returning to her work.

The next few days pass with Shy and Lucy beating every single fight under a minute with a single KO, not once needing to activate their nen.  
They are more than aware by now that they are being watched by the floor masters above however both now feel there are others that were keeping their eyes on them.

Lucy hands the two registration boards back to the woman behind the glass, filled out for both Shy and herself. Her attention now turns to Shy while she waits for the woman to finish the processing and pass her the keys.

_“I think we are going to have actually fight now, we’re going to need to be careful,”_ she said quietly, her head looking to the left and right, before her voice lowered to a whisper, _“We also need to find out who the hell is watching us every fucking second before I loose my shit,”_

 _“I second that,”_ Shy responded, running a hand through her hair.

A coughing sound is heard, the woman behind the glass now holding their full attention as she smiles softly.

_“Here you go, your room keys and as always, you will be notified when your next fight is scheduled. Welcome to level 200,”_ she passed the keys through the gap in the glass to Lucy who stopped to look in the numbers.

 _“Wait these rooms are like a hallway apart, we always have rooms directly across from each other?”_ Lucy questioned.

 _“Sorry! These were the only rooms available!”_ the lady responds before turning away.

Lucy sighs handing a key to Shy before they continue down the hallway, finding their way to the first room out of the two numbers they were given, this room had been assigned to Lucy. As they reached the door, they could see something small stuck in the wood of the door.

_“What the fuck?”_ Lucy questioned, moving forward to pull it from its position, it was nothing more than a single Joker playing card, _“Who in the fuck sticks cards in doors?!”_ she flicked the card down the hallway before unlocking the door and going through the threshold, Shy following in behind her.

The rooms on level 200 were arguably leaps and bounds better than those on the lower level. The one room was big enough to comfortably sleep both two women as they looked around the space.

_“Wow, I think I just realised I’ve never seen true luxury in my life,”_ Lucy muttered looking out the windows and over the city.

 _“Hey Luc,”_ Shy spoke, her eyes glued on the TV that already had a set date and time along with a name listed on it, _“Your match has already been set,”_

 _“What!”_ Lucy spun around quickly on her toes to face the TV to see that in three days from now she was set to fight, it was the fastest assignment she had ever been given whilst within the arena, _“Who the fuck is Hisoka…”_

 _“I have no idea… Lets see if mine has been set…”_ both Shy and Lucy exited the room following down the hallway in the opposite direction they came.

They entered Shy’s room to find that she too had already been assigned a match. The day after Lucy’s with a man called Gittarakuru. Another one that either of two had never heard of. Was it possible that they had just not been paying close enough attention?

_“Well, maybe they have a fight within the next few days, and we can see what they’re like…”_ Shy said quietly finally pulling her eyes away from the screen to look over at Lucy.

_“We don’t really have a choice,”_

_“You’re not scared, are you?!”_ Shy laughed, pushing Lucy’s shoulder playfully.

 _“What! No! Don’t be a bitch. I just don’t like flying blind. Come on, get some sleep and in the morning, we’ll see if we can find out when they’re fighting next and see if we can catch it,”_ Lucy responded with an eyeroll before blowing her a kiss and leaving the room.

As the door was closed, she felt eyes upon her instantly, her head snapping to look back and forth before she quickly walked back towards her room.

Another Joker card was stuck in her door when she returned, a different spot from before. She threw the card up the hallway again but did not stop to see that the card was caught between the fingers of the person who owned the card, a smirk spilling across his lips.

It took two days for the pair to locate information only to find out that they had missed the fight that Gittarakuru had the day before and that they would barely make it to Hisoka’s if they ran. They needed to get from the 200th floor that they were already on up to 219th to where Hisoka’s match was being held.

Both women broke into a sprint, opting for the stairs as they took two at a time. Shy yanking the door open and Lucy flying through it before Shy came through after her. They dodged the crowds of people only to find the main arena doors already closed to full capacity.

_“F…u…ck…”_ Lucy panted looking up and down the hallway before spotting the competitor entrance, _“Quick, lets go,”_ she grabbed Shy’s hand before taking off again.

The two ran down the dark hallway, finally coming out at an opening to see the scene before them, Shy stopping Lucy with her arm to keep the two of them in the shadows and from the eyes of others that would see them.

Before them stood Hisoka and his opponent, a card pressed to Hisoka’s lips as a smirk came across his lips.

**“Are you even worthy of my time?”** he spoke coldly

 **“Fight me you coward!”** the man spat back.

His opponent moved to lunge towards Hisoka, his nen activating as multiple swords appeared all shooting towards Hisoka at the same time he lunged. 

Both Shy and Lucy watched as Hisoka gracefully dodged every single one without even so much as breaking a sweat.

With a flick of his wrist, a card shot into the back of the man burying into his shoulder. Another shot into the back of his knee, the man falling to the ground.

_“Lucy, I don’t think is a good idea… I think he’s…”_ Shy spoke slowly

 _“Amazing…”_ Lucy finished her sentence, Shy’s head snapped towards her friend with shock.

_“No! Look at how dirty he is fighting! He’s dangerous, Lucy! You should pull out,”_

_“Absolutely not,”_

_“Lucy, I’m serious,”_

_“So am I,”_

Lucy’s eyes did not break from following Hisoka as he flicked a final card, it lands directly in the back of his opponent’s neck. Hisoka’s head turns, his eyes locking directly on Lucy’s. Everything in Lucy’s world stands still for a moment before she is dragged back by the pure sickly bloodlust emanating from her friend beside her as she yanks on her arm.

_“We’re leaving, NOW,”_ Shy’s words leave absolutely no room for questioning as she pulls Lucy away and back down the dark hallway, Hisoka taking a single step towards them and flicking a Joker card towards Lucy which she catches between her fingers.

 _“Huh… So it was him…”_ she speaks quietly before putting the Joker card in her jacket pocket before Shy can notice.

For the remainder of the day, Lucy can think of nothing other than his two golden eyes staring into her.

* * *

Shy sits nervously in the front row of crowd, no matter how she had tried to plead with Lucy the night before she did not listen to a single word she had said. It was like the lights were on in her head and absolutely no one was home. Had Hisoka hypnotised her in the few seconds their eyes had met? Did he do something to her?

She leans forward, hands resting on her face with her elbows on her knees. It was only a few more seconds before they were meant to start, she could still sense Lucy waiting and knew she was fine. So why did she feel so worked up? What was it about Hisoka that had her so on edge?

The referee entered the square ring, announcing the rules to the large crowd before finally the hush fell over everyone. They knew when it was time to be quiet.

**“And now, your floor favourite, The Magician, The Grim Reaper, Hisoka!”** the doors to the left opened as the referee finished speaking, the large screen above picking up his face his perfect quality as he entered.

He made he’s way to the middle of the square, his arms folded over his chest as if this was a waste of his time.  
Casually, he’s eyes darted to the right, locking briefly on Shy as another wave of bloodlust radiated from her.

She was certain now, there was absolutely no way she wanted him anywhere near Lucy. Let alone with the ability to lay a single finger on her.

**“Against Hisoka… We have newcomer, Lucifer!”** the other side of the room opened up revealing the blonde woman.

  
Her heels echoed against the steel ground, boots running up to her thighs followed by black pants. Her chest clad by a black crop top, head covered by a hood and floor length jacket blowing slightly behind her as she made her way to the centre.

Red lips parted slightly to let out a breathe as her blue eyes darted up to fix on Hisoka’s gold ones. She reached a hand into her pocket, pulling out the joker card, flicking it across to him.

_“I believe you lost this,”_ she spoke softly

 **“Did I?”** he responded with a chuckle, catching the card.

The referee stated the rules and point system before moving backwards and away from the two as if they were poison.

Lucy moved her eyes from Hisoka momentarily to look over at Shy, nodding her head before returning her eyes to Hisoka.

_“So, tell me, am I worthy of your attention?”_ she questioned, pulling out two daggers from their sheath strapped to her thighs.

**“My, my little Joker, you really are something aren’t you…”**

_“Oh you have NO idea clown,”_ she smirked before lunging at him.

Hisoka and Lucy began moving back and forth between the court, Lucy’s blades coming dangerous close time and time again to his face. 

To most it would look like a blur of pink, black and white moving around at speed however Shy could see every single movement they made, studying it as if it was a test.

The pair looked as if they were in a dance, moving back and forth between each other with a rhythm that had not been seen between Hisoka and another opponent, Lucy being able to keep up with his speed and movements.

After a time, she landed a blade across the side of his face, drawing blood and a laugh from the man before he pushed her backwards with enough force to throw her into the side of the wall.

Before she could move her had flicked several cards, pinning her to the wall by her jacket following by a string of he’s own nen, Bungee Gum, around her throat.

A smirk split across her lips as she reached up, slicing the gum across her throat, and sliding out of her jacket to her fall to her knees.

_“First of all that was my favourite jacket so fuck you,”_ she was out of breathe, _“Second of all, you wanna play dirty huh?”_

As Lucy rose to her feet her own nen had come to life, red spilling out and over her tattoos once more as her eyes turned back. On each step she took towards Hisoka a winged demon appeared flanked behind her.

One, two, three, four, five, six.

_“Lucy, no,”_ Shy whispered to herself.

Lucy took the daggers in her hands, flipping them over before running towards Hisoka once more. All six demons charged at the same time. Hisoka now dodging not only Lucy’s attacks but the attacks of the six-winged beasts at the same time.

He landed a card clean in her shoulder, Lucy skidding across the floor and panting heavily.

  
Two demons disappeared. Hisoka realising that she could not sustain them for long.

She stood once more and threw one of the daggers, it landed clean in the same shoulder Hisoka had hit her. She paused; he could have dodged that. Why didn’t he dodge it?

Lucy sent out another wave of her nen, re-summoning the two demons that had disappeared and enabling them to attack Hisoka once more as she threw another dagger.

Lucy launched herself forward running at Hisoka as she felt the darkness creep around the edge of her eyes, another card buried into her other shoulder, stopping her still once more. There was no way she was going to defeat him after exerting so much of her nen all at once.

The darkness crept closer over her eyes as she swayed, her eyes fluttering as she begun to fall to the ground. The last thing the saw before falling unconscious was Hisoka’s smiling face as he caught her head before it smashed on the ground.

Hisoka lifted the unconscious woman into a bridal hold, walking back the way he entered the arena not even waiting for the referee to declare the fight done. He could hear the shouting of what must have been her name in the distance.

Shy watched in horror as Hisoka carried Lucy off, there was absolutely no way in _HELL_ he was taking her anywhere. She leapt to her feet running around the edge of the arena and out of the visitor’s entrance to run down to the competitor’s entrance. She skidded around the corner and continued running until finally she came face to face with Hisoka, Lucy still unconscious in his arms.

_“Give her to me,”_ she demanded

**“No,”**

_“That wasn’t a question,”_

**“No,”**

Bloodlust seeped from Shy once more, the eye on her necklace blinking as she used her own nen within a matter of seconds cutting through both of Hisoka’s arms above the elbow and catching Lucy before she fell to the ground.

Out of shock, Hisoka’s hands let go out Lucy, leaving her completely in Shy’s grasp.

**“So, that’s what you can do, interesting,”**

_“Fuck off,”_ Shy turned on her heel and headed as fast as she could for her room.

Hisoka hummed to himself looking down at his arms on the ground, pausing for a moment before reaching down and using the bungee gum to move the arms back to their missing spots. Much to his surprise, the arms re-attached themselves not by his own nen but by Shy's.

He looked up to see the tall man come around the corner, his head shaking back and forth with every movement and step he took.

**“Ah, it’s you.”**

**“Why were your arms detached, Hisoka?”**

**“Nevermind,”**

Hisoka stared back down the hallway where Shy had carried Lucy off, a smile lingering on the edge of his lips.

* * *

Shy had laid Lucy down on the bed and had a wet towel over her forehead, it was morning of the next day before she finally woke up.

_“Shy…”_ she mumbled quietly, sitting up and looking around

 _“Im here,”_ she came out from the next room and sat on the edge of the bed next to Lucy.

_“Fuck my head hurts,”_

_“Funny that you idiot. Why did you do that… You know you can’t hold six of them at once…”_ She flicked Lucy in the forehead.

 _“Because I thought I could okay… I just wanted to beat him…”_ Lucy looked down then up at Shy, _“He’s amazing… So amazing Shy…”_

_“He tried to run off with you, Lucy”_

_“What?!”_

_“He carried you out of the arena like you were his damn prize and I had to cut off he’s fucking arms to take you back,”_

Lucy did not respond, turning her head to look out the window as a smile pulled at the edge of her lips mixed with a small blush. After a few moments of silence, she returned her eyes to Shy then over to the TV, noticing the time.

_“Oh my GOD, you have your fight in like an hour! I’ve been out for that long!”_ She quickly stood getting to her feet.

_“Yeah, you really overdid it this time, Hun,”_

_“Fuck we need to get you ready, come on let’s go,”_

* * *

Lucy now sat on the sidelines of the front row, the referee bringing Shy in first. A smile falling across Lucy’s lips as she listened to the words of those around her.

**_“Oh look at her, she’s so small!”_ **

**_“She’s could never,”_ **

If only they knew the amount of times Lucy had watched Shy literally rip people’s throats out with her bare hands. That was before she even activated her nen.

Shy stood in the middle of the ring, the referee introducing her as The Slicer as she did her best to keep her sweet and innocent face.

Her eyes fixated on the closed door in front of her, waiting for the man that she knew would be coming through it however with no knowledge on what she would be facing.

**“Against Shy, we have another floor legend… Gittarakuru!”** the referee announced as the doors opened, revealing her opponent.

He stood 6’1” dressed in green with pins coming from seemingly everywhere in his face. His hair stood blue of his head.

She watched in horror as he literally rattled as he walked towards her, his face emotionless as she locked eyes with him.

**“Begin!”** the referee called out.

He did not move towards her, the pair frozen looking at each other. Shy took a breathe and shook her head, there was no way she was getting out of this once.  
Within a moment she had moved, ending up behind him and landing a kick on his back. Or so she had thought. Much like Hisoka, the man had already moved.

She tried to move with him again, this time to land a punch on his face, and missed again.

What the fuck? How fast was he moving?

She repeated this pattern repeatedly, her bloodlust growing by the second the more frustrated she became.

The pair becoming locked in a dance similar to Hisoka and Lucy earlier, just a different style. Lucy watched with frustration, why didn’t she just use her nen? Surely she could take him out?

Gittarakuru pulled four needles from his face and in an instant shot them towards her, she manages to dodge three of them but the fourth lands in her left arm. The weight of it hits her as she realises it has gone dead. He has paralysed that arm with a single needle.

She looked over at him, what the hell is point in fighting against him if he can paralyse her in a single needle.

For the next few minutes, she manages to successfully dodge another two rounds of needles being thrown towards her.

His face still displayed absolutely no sign of emotion, was this man a robot? What was going on.

Shy begins to scan her eyes over the needles remaining on his face, trying to find any pattern or any weakness that there could be. There was no use fighting against him if it was not working in her benefit.  
Then she realises that may the needles are working to centre his nen, maybe if she can get the rest of them out, he wont be as powerful.

She sees her opening, running towards him and finally landing a clean kick under his jaw and knocking he’s face backwards.

The force of the kick knocks the remainder of the needles out of Gittarakuru’s face, Shy stands still as he doesn’t move.

Suddenly, he’s skin puffs and expands, morphing and changing. She takes a few steps back before taking in a sharp breath at the man now standing before her with long black hair.

**“That hurts a lot more than it does when I remove them,”**

She couldn’t move, glued to her spot by he’s large black eyes. Hair falling slightly over he’s face as he tilted he’s head slightly to look at her. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen and she could literally feel the air escaping from her lungs.

_“I…”_ she began.

**“Yes?”**

_“I surrender…”_ she answered quietly before quickly turning on her heel and heading back towards her competitor’s entrance.

Lucy rose quickly, jogging around to meet Shy right at the entrance as she emerged with exactly the same look she had left the arena with.

_“Shy, what the fuck was that! Since when do you surrender?!”_

_“Um… I don’t know…”_

_“Well good thing you did because do you have any fucking idea who that was?!”_

“ _What, no. Who was it?!”_ Shy looked up at Lucy who now held her by the shoulders, almost shaking her slightly.

_“Shy, that is fucking Illumi Zoldyck!”_

_“OH MY GOD!”_ Shy erupted, realising she had just kicked the eldest son of the most powerful family of assassins in the face, _“I think that’s our queue to leave,”_

 _“Ya THINK!”_ Lucy half whispered half chuckled as she pulled Shy’s arm.

The two of them got in the elevator, Shy hitting the button repeatedly to their floor before fast walking to Lucy’s door.

However, what waited them their had them stopped dead in their tracks.

Shy felt it first, her bloodlust going crazy as she laid eyes on Hisoka, casually leaning against Lucy’s door flicking a joker card back and forth in his fingers. Her eyes then moved to Illumi standing next to him, a blush filling across her cheeks.

Lucy instinctively took a step closer to Shy, her hand resting on her friend's arm.

_“This cannot be good,”_ Lucy half whispered.


	2. The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shy and Lucy leave Heavens Arena and accept an mercenary contract from an unknown client only to find out exactly who that client is

Four pairs of eyes and a single one around Shy’s neck, Lucy’s eyes fixed to Hisoka’s. Hisoka staring at Lucy, Illumi staring off in the distance and Shy flitting back and forth between all three of the others before her.

Another second passed.

Shy reached to pull the needle that was still in her arm out, throwing it directly towards Hisoka. The clean shot however was stopped by Illumi who’s full attention was now focused on Shy. He held the needle up to his face before placing it in his pocket, turning his eyes to her.

**“That’s not how they work,”** he said flatly.

 _“Does it matter,”_ Shy responded before moving towards the door that Hisoka was still leaning against, _“Can you move, I really don’t have the patience to deal with your shit,”_

Hisoka momentarily broke his gaze from Lucy to look over to Shy, he’s eyes dragging over the blush that was settling across her face. He’s eyes then turned over to Illumi who had now returned to staring at the wall once more with emotionless eyes.

He took one step to the left, allowing Shy to place the key into the lock of the door, pushing it open and dragging Lucy in by the arm.

Once over the threshold of the door she let Lucy’s arm go only to watch as she was pulled back out of the door with a small shriek of surprise.

Hisoka had attached he’s bungee gum to her free wrist, pulling on it in the free second Shy had let go causing Lucy to be flung backwards and directly into Hisoka’s chest who was waiting expectantly behind her as the door closed behind her.

**“Hello, my little Joker,”** Hisoka placed a hand under her chin to bring her face up to look at his, another around her waist.

 _“Ummm… Hi…”_ Lucy responded quietly with a small smile.

The door is yanked open, bloodlust oozing from Shy as she took in the scene before her. How many more times was she going to have to threaten the clown before he got the picture.

_“Do you want to lose another fucking arm?!”_ Shy spat.

Hisoka looked over at her once more, a grin spilling across his lips as he let his hand from Lucy’s chin go however, he’s arm still firmly remained around her waist.

He’s eyes moved over to Illumi again, still he stared out into nothing. Hisoka’s grin widened before he let Lucy go and turned on he’s toes taking a step away from the door and down the hallway before pausing.

**“My little joker… and her friend…”** he chuckled to himself, **“We will be seeing each other again, very soon…”** he continued to laugh as he headed down the hallway, Illumi following him without a single word as they disappeared around a corner.

Lucy moved a hand to touch her chin where he’s hand had rested, a slight tingle resting in her skin. He smelt like cotton candy.

_“Will you get the fuck in here, please!”_ Shy grabbed her by the arm once more and dragged her into the room before closing the door for a second time, this time ensuring that it was locked before turning her attention back to Lucy, _“What the hell has gotten into you! Um HI?! What kind of response is that when someone drags you through a DOOR!”_

 _“I could say that same to you! You got hit with a needle in the arm and couldn’t say anything, but I surrender,”_ Lucy muttered under her breathe before quickly moving to picking the small number of things she owned up.

They quickly exited Lucy’s room, Shy looking up and down the hallway to ensure there was no sign of Hisoka or Illumi before making their way to Shy’s room. Wasting no time, they bundled the last of their things and found their way out of Heaven’s Arena.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, baring down on the blonde and brunette women as they walked the busy streets of the city.

They did their best to blend into the crowd, weaving in the most populated areas and scanning the faces frequently to ensure they were not being followed.

The phone in Shy’s pocket began to vibrate, the screen lighting up with an unknown number. She pulled it out and looked at it inquiringly, this phone only had one use and that was to connect her with clients that needed her mercenary services.

_“Hello?”_ she answered, placing the phone to her ear as the two continued walking, Lucy placing her hands deep in her pockets.

 **“I would like to hire your services to track someone down,”** the male voice on the other end of the line spoke.

_“Do you have any idea where their last known location is?”_

**“Kukuroo mountain,”**

_“And I’m assuming your contact filled you in on my terms and price?”_

A deep chuckled was the only response she received, why did that laugh sound so familiar to her?

**“Yes of course, but I am adding a condition… Of… My own…”**

_“It will cost you more,”_ she answered flatly.

**“My companion and I will be accompanying you on the journey. We must see for ourselves once the target is found,”**

Shy paused for a moment, her eyes looking over to Lucy who noticed this and mouthed the word what.

_“Give me a moment please,”_ Shy responded to the man on the phone before pulling the phone away from her ear and placing it on mute, _“They want to accompany us on a mission to track someone down. Its based at Kukuroo Mountain,”_

 _“Well… I guess we can just kill them if they try to pull anything dodgy and you told them it was going to cost extra. I don’t really have a problem with it, why, does something seem off to you?”_ Lucy responded to her.

 _“Yeah… There’s something about him that I can’t put my finger on but you are right, I’ll just tell him to meet us there,”_ she returned the phone to her ear taking it off mute, _“I accept your conditions, it’ll take us about a day to travel to the base of the mountain from where we are, we’ll meet you at the base of the mountain on the morning of the second day. Payment will also need to be in advanced,”_

Shy did not wait for a response, hanging the phone up and placing it back in her pocket before shaking her head slightly and running a hand through her hair. What exactly about the man’s voice had her so on edge?

* * *

As expected, they had arrived at the edge of the mountain the night before, seeking accommodation at a small motel for the night.

Both women incredibly tired wasted no time in getting as much sleep as possible before raising just before the break of dawn to shower and eat before heading for the base of the mountain.

_“Do you have any idea what our contact looks like?”_ Lucy asked through a yawn as they headed through the quiet streets, the sun rising behind them.

 _“Do I ever have an idea?”_ Shy looks over to her with a raised eyebrow.

_“I mean sometimes!”_

_“Yeah, if I have to kill them, Luc,”_

_“Alright fair point,”_ Lucy laughs.

Shy’s phone dings in her pocket, fishing it out and reading the notification. The payment had been deposited into the required account as per the conditions they had agreed to the days before. There was no way they could back out of the contract now.

They walked for a few more metres before finally reaching the base of the mountain, stopping below an old map pinned to a board. Lucy looking over it and committing as much of it to memory as possible, the last thing they needed was to get lost in the mountains with the contact and not be able to find their way back out again.  
As good as a mercenary Shy was and as good as a tracker Lucy could be, neither of them wanted to take their chances with an unknown third party and another target to track.

_“If we go straight up this wa-"_ Lucy began speaking, pointing to the map. Both women had their backs turned to the road, eyes focused on the map before them and did not notice the two men walk up behind them.

The ace of spades sliced through the air between their heads, sticking directly into the map next to Lucy’s finger to point outwards. Both women paused for a moment before a sigh passed through Shy’s lips, Lucy moving to pull the card from the map before turning around to see both Hisoka and Illumi standing before her.

Hisoka stood with one hand across his chest, his other resting on his chin with his usual grin across his lips. He now wore a different outfit to what she had seen in Heaven’s Arena, a white shirt adored with the same suit symbols. Illumi however still wore he’s green outfit, his hair hanging around he’s face as he tilted he’s head slightly to the side.

_“If I turn around… Tell me I’m not going to be looking at the fucking clown…”_ Shy murmured to Lucy taking the following moments of silence as a good enough response before turning around only to met by possible the one person she didn’t want to see ever again in her life and the only other person that could maybe make that bearable.

How and why in the fuck were they here?

_“Please… Please do not tell me you are our client…”_ she pinched the bridge of her nose with two fingers, Lucy now looking down at card in her fingers and flicking it back and forth.

 _“An ace this time huh, what, you run out of jokers?”_ She questioned with a smirk.

 _“Lucy that’s not even! Will you shut up.”_ Shy sighed snatching the card from her fingers are throwing it off to the right, _“Tell me. You. Are. Not. Our. Client.”_

Hisoka responded only by bowing slightly and raising, Illumi just looked at him, confused.

**“Of course, we’re the cleint. It was Hisoka that made the call,”** Illumi answers the question.

_“Oh my GOD. I knew I should have trusted my gut instinct,”_

**“A contract is a contract, Shy.”** Illumi’s eyes were focused on the clearly annoyed woman, a blush now seeping across her face to a deep scarlet at the sound of Illumi using the nickname Lucy had for her.

_“I know that, thank you,”_

**“So, you have to fulfill it,”**

_“Yes, THANKYOU I KNOW,”_

**“Why do you keep saying thank you?”** Illumi blinked, he’s eyes not pulling away from Shy’s as he’s lips parted slightly, **“I don’t understand, explain.”**

_“Oh my god, please stop talking,”_

A short giggle erupted for Lucy at the sight of her friend with a blush across her face as she was flustered in a way that she had never seen before she put a hand quickly over her mouth to stop the sound, however she was unable to hide the amusement in her eyes.

_“I swear on my own life Lucy, I will kill you,”_ her own hand returned to rub her forehead, _“I guess were stuck with you two now because I’m not going back on my word no matter what. Well… Who are we looking for then and when was the last time they were seen?”_

 **“The who, would be Chrollo Lucilfer,”** Hisoka answered as if he were no one, Lucy nearly choked on her own breath.

 _“I’m sorry **what**. Come again? You want us to track the leader of the Phantom Troupe?”_ Lucy shot a glanced to Shy, _“Surely you’re not serious.”_

 **“I am, my little joker,”** he flashed her another smile, Shy rolled her eyes, **“The where is deep in mountain. At least a week in, he’s planted numerous traps and people to guard the way, but I am sure they will be no match for you two,”**

 _“Oh, so nice to know you intend on helping should we run into any issues,”_ Shy responded with a fake smile. 

The four started to head into the mountain, travelling at least three quarters of the day in silence apart from Hisoka trying numerous times to trip Lucy to make her fall directly into him before Shy caught her and dragged her further away from the man she refused to call anything other than clown.

* * *

The sun had just started setting when Shy stopped moving, out of instinct Lucy stopping a fraction of a second lately.   
A smile spread across Hisoka’s face; he had already noticed the presence of at least one person watching them over half an hour ago, but it was interesting to him to see that they had noticed it so soon. Illumi’s eyes glanced over at Hisoka, questioning his way of handing this. He never knew with the man exactly what he was going to do next.

Shy’s eyes glanced over to Lucy before glancing up at the tree, after years of being together the two had learnt how to communicate without a single word. A knowing smile spread across Lucy’s lips.

This was her favourite part.

Shy continued to walk forward, her steps heavy and loud out of intention as Lucy slunk past by Hisoka. Her hand sliding down his arm as she moved with a smile.

Neither Hisoka nor Illumi moved, they clearly had no intentions on interfering on whatever was about to take place.

Lucy moved towards the tree, pulling out both of her daggers and sinking them into the trunk of the tree using them as climbing aids as she begun scaling up the tree. Within a matter of seconds, she was within the foliage. She moved from tree to tree, using the links of branches to hide and move, trailing above Shy as she moved forward.  
  
As both women expected, with Hisoka and Illumi holding back and Shy moving a larger distance forwards seemingly unprotected, four men revealed themselves from the shadows. Two in front of Shy and another behind.

A knowing grin split across Shy's face, they really thought they stood a chance against her, let alone against both Lucy and her.

The man in front to her right lunged, but Shy jumped using the power in legs to dodge him before landing behind him, sending a kick into his back. He went flying into the man behind her before she went running towards the man to her left, a right hook punch to his face sent him flying to the ground.

Simultaneously, Lucy jumped from the branches above and landed on the shoulders of the man on the back right her thighs clasping around his throat. She lent down and easily brought the blade across his throat before flipping off his back and landing to her knees. Running she threw herself at the two men now send tumbling from Shy’s kick, activating her nen within seconds to bring out two winged demons. Two attacking the man that was kicked while Lucy pinned the other man to the ground. He’s only response was to spit in her face.

_“Ew… Fucking gross…”_ she responded before plunging both daggers into each eye, pulling back and standing once more. A wave of her hand had the demons throwing the held man across the forest floor towards Shy.

Shy had the man she had punched between her thighs, applying just enough pressure for him to feel he’s skull beginning to crush and when he finally pleaded enough, she crushed it before standing and dusting her hands on her yellow pants already stained with blood.

_“See, this is why I wear black,”_ Lucy pointed to Shy’s pants.  
 _“No you wear black because you never stopped being an emo kid,”_ Shy rolled her eyes before turning her attention to the only remaining man on the floor, _“Let me guess, Chrollo’s men?”_

The petrified man nodded he’s head, barely able to sputter out a few words.

_“Mhmmm, thought so. Well, I have no use for you. So…”_ she was looking the words to finish her sentence before a dagger flicked through the air landing directly between the man’s eyes and burying deep into his skull.

Lucy leaned forward to retrieve her dagger, cleaning it against her pants.

Both women turned around, walking back towards Hisoka and Illumi before locking eyes with the two. Shy nearly laughed at their expressions.   
Illumi for once actually looked like he had some form of emotion on his face, it was nearly close to something she would name as awe but not quiet close enough and Hisoka was doing nothing but smiling with pure lust at Lucy.

**“What a fantastic…”** Hisoka began.

 _“Shut it,”_ Shy snapped before turning on her heel to continue the way she came, linking eyes with Illumi momentarily before looking away quickly to hide the blush that had spread across her cheeks.

By the time they finally stopped moving further into the forest they moon was high in the sky and Shy announced that she thought it was best for the night, with a yawn Lucy agreed with her.

Both Lucy and Shy found a spot against a large tree next to each other, close enough that if either moved they should be feel it and be able to wake.

Opposite them against another tree rest Hisoka, his elbow resting on his chin as he’s eyes followed the movements of the two.

The sound of earth moving brought the attention of both Shy and Lucy as they watched in confusion as Illumi began digging a hole before burying himself in it.

After all movement had stopped, Lucy moved her head slowly with raised eyebrows to look at Shy.

_“Do not, I swear Lucy. Do not,”_ she said quietly before closing her eyes.

 _“I didn’t even say anything,”_ Lucy laughed also closing her eyes, resting her head back on the tree.

_“Bitch, you don’t need to.”_

* * *

The sun shone bright in the sun, Lucy’s eyes fluttering softly open and closed as she groaned. Why did her back hurt so much? Why could she smell fairy floss again?

She tried to move slightly but noted the pressure of a hand across her back then linked into her waist.

Wait what?

Her eyes flew open to note her hand under her face and another across a chest, a chest that was white sporting a black spade and club.

Lucy threw herself backwards out of Hisoka’s grip with a small squeal to notice that she was now directly next to Hisoka and across from Shy. He responded by half opening a single eye and smiling at her with a small grin.

_“Oh I fucking know I did not crawl over here in my sleep, no way,”_ she pushed herself up to her feet before planted a kick straight into Hisoka’s shin within seconds, _“You’re a fucking smart ass!”_

Although her words were harsh could not help the small smile that was at the edge of her lips threatening to pull and break her composure.

_“Lucy, what are you doing to the clown?”_ Shy’s eyes were now wide open, staring over the pair.

 _“Nothing!”_ the word slipped from Lucy as quickly as she could manage, turning her back to hide the blush that she instead now wore over her cheeks, picking up a small rock and throwing it at Shy, _“You’re all late, get up lets go,”_


	3. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four begin to travel deeper into the forest, Lucy and Hisoka addressing some emotions they hold while trying to keep this from Shy. Illumi remains as oblivious as every

The four continued their path deeper into the forest, now well into their second day they were without incident so far although Shy was certain that at any point Hisoka was sure to create an problem if they weren’t given one.   
  


How could she even be sure that he was not the one behind all of this after all? She wouldn’t put it past the clown to come up with a fake target to get the two of them alone.

A small rumble came from the stomach of Lucy, it was about time that they stopped for the night again before the sun set completely and that they consumed some sort of food. They had brought enough food for the two of them and it wouldn’t be hard to find fish in any bodies of water to cook over a fire to eat.

Walking for at least another forty-five minutes with Lucy in the lead they found a small clearing near the sound of running water, the scent she had been following was correct. There was water near here.

_“Do you want to eat the liquid ration or do you want to try your hand at fishing?”_ Shy looked up at Lucy who had her hands stretched up above her head, exposing most of her stomach.

 _“Mmmmm, I’ll try fishing. I don’t want to have to use the liquid rations till we have to,”_ she responded before her eyes flicked over to Hisoka who was now walking off in the direction of the running water, _“Where is he going!”_

 _“Who even knows,”_ Shy responded with a roll of her eyes.

Both women started collecting various sticks and dried leaves before assembling them in the form of a fire, grabbing rocks to line around the outside. Lucy kneeling to strike two rocks together, creating sparks before the dried leaves caught fire. Gently, she blew to fan the flames higher.

**“Little jokeeeeer~,”** the sound of Hisoka’s voice rang out through the clearing from the direction of the stream.

Lucy lent back on her feet, placing her hands-on knees before looking up at Shy with a small smirk over the edges of her lips.

_“I really don’t think you should go,”_ Shy spoke.

 _“Look, I have to go get some fish anyway so,”_ Lucy responded, moving to her feet, _“And I mean, come on what’s the worst he can do,”_

Shy raised an eyebrow, this was more than enough of a response for Lucy.

_“Okay if I’m not back in fifteen minutes, come looking for me. You know it shouldn’t take me any longer than that spear a fish with a blade,”_

Shy nodded her head in response and followed Lucy with her eyes as she began walking into the trees, slowly moving further and further out of sight. Blood-lust oozed from her once more at the thought of her friend being alone with the clown again.

**“Your aura is very noticeable,”** Illumi spoke, eyes fixed once again on the shorter woman, **“It’s annoying,”**

* * *

Lucy moved through the trees quietly, but she had no doubt that Hisoka already knew she was approaching. He seemed to have some of the most refined senses that she had ever witnessed. As she moved further and further into the trees and towards the sound of running water she felt her mind wander further to the image of Hisoka, her skin tingling at every point where he had ever touched it. 

She shook her head, regaining her mind as she finally pushed through the line of trees to the bank of the running river.

_“Hisoka what do y-“_ her sentence cut off when she took in the sight before her, words and breathe caught in her throat as she blinked a few times to make sure she was seeing what she really thought what she was seeing.

Hisoka stood waist deep in the water, drops of the liquid dripping from his hair down he’s face to he’s chin. He’s hair now flat against he’s forehead, the grin however still plastered completely across he’s lips as if it had ever left.

Lucy managed to tear her eyes away for a single second to look over to her left at the river bank, every single article of he’s clothes laid there. He was completely naked in the water.

It was if even more air was pulled from her lungs.

Hisoka raised a single hand, motioning with a finger for her to come to him. Lucy’s mind was blank, every thought replaced with nothing other than him. Nothing existed for her other than Hisoka and she knew that she had to have him.

Her hands moved to pull the jacket over her shoulders before sliding the shoes off her feet, her blue eyes never moving from his golden ones for a single second of her movements.

She moved slowly, steps taking her towards him. The water was cold at her toes before moving up her legs.

Lucy didn’t stop moving until she too was waist deep, standing directly before him. There was silence around them, nothing but the movement of the water and trees.

Hisoka reached out a hand to grab Lucy by the jaw, tilting her head upwards to look at him deeper than she thought possible. He’s eyes were like pools of gold.

Lucy moved both hand’s up, placing them on he’s upper chest as he snaked another hand around to bury deep within her hair.

Before she can blink, Hisoka’s lips are upon hers. The kiss full of passion as she leans her body into his, moving both arms up to link around he’s neck as she stand on her toes.

A yank on her hair elicited a small moan from her mouth directly into Hisoka’s, he’s tongue sneaking into her mouth at the moment she parted her lips. Her nails dug into the back of he’s neck, bring a small groan from the man.

It was Lucy who pulled away from him, moving a hand down to place it on he’s chest and panting slightly to catch her breathe.

_“I… Um...”_ She started, Hisoka looked down at her incredibly pleased with himself that he had reduced her to such a stated, _“Wow jesus fucking christ why are you so attractive,”_

Hisoka’s head dipped down to the woman’s neck, he’s lips pressing to the soft skin as he nibbled slightly, a chuckle coming from him. Lucy could feel the vibration in he’s chest.

 **“My little joker, I could say the same for you…”** he pressed kisses further up her neck before coming to the base of her neck.

Lucy suddenly became very aware of the fact that she had not eaten in two days and the amount of blood rushing through her body, black starting to pull over the corner of her eyes.

_“I think I’m gonn-“_ she managed to just get the words out before her eyes rolled into the back of her head, Hisoka for the second time since meeting her managing to catch the woman as she passed out.

The tall man laughed to himself while picking the woman up into bridal style once again and walking out of the river, he placed her gently on the side of the bank before dressing himself.

* * *

Shy walked through the clearing to see a sight that she had not expected. She had given Lucy twenty minutes and when she had heard nor seen anything decided it was best to go after her.

As she came through the clearing, she saw her Lucy lying on the ground with Hisoka kneeling next to her, a hand on her forehead.

_“What the fuck did you do to her!”_ Shy bellowed her aura exploding out of control.

**“I did nothing,”**

_“Then why is she on the ground!”_

**“She passed out,”**

_“DID YOU KNOCK HER UNCONSCIOUS!”_ Shy was now kneeling on the other side of Lucy and could see that not only was she unconscious but her clothes were wet all the way up to her waist, _“What the fuck did you do to her clown!”_

 **“She passed out from hunger, I saved her from drowning. Then I got the fish,”** Hisoka said with a grin before pointing to the pile of fish behind Shy.

In the moment it took Shy to turn her back to look at the fish he had swept Lucy into he’s arms, standing to he’s full height and looking down at the woman who was questioning him, look at her as if she was irrelevant.

_“Where the fuck do you think you’re going with her,”_

**“I’m taking her to the fire to warm up, her clothes are wet, can’t you see?”** he responded with a smirk before turning on he’s heel and beginning to walk away from her. He paused momentarily, **“You can cut my arms off again but, you can deal with her when she wakes up,”**

Shy looked at the clown, what the fuck was he talking about?

 **“Don’t forget the fish and her coat!”** Hisoka called out as he headed into the trees, cradling the woman in he’s arms.

Shy was going to kill him; she was sure of it.

With a sigh she picked up each of the fish by their tails and grabbed Lucy’s coat, following the way she had memorised back to the rest of the group that were there waiting. Her eyes moved from Illumi leaning against a tree as if absolutely nothing had happened then over to Hisoka who had laid Lucy in front of the fire, her head resting on he’s leg.

Shy’s eyes narrowed at this sight before her, a slight growl passing through her lips as her aura once again flashed out passed her and over both men before her.

* * *

It was the feeling of bloodlust washing over her that awoke Lucy, she knew that bloodlust and who it belonged to. It was Shy’s.

Lucy’s eyes flew open, wincing slightly despite the sun now setting deep into the tree line. She was greeting by a set of golden eyes, a star and a teardrop.   
  
Hisoka, of course.

A blush deepened across a her pale face as she quickly brought her hands up to cover her face as she remembered the moments before she passed out, muttering a quiet oh my god under her breathe. Then she felt the second wave of bloodlust come from Shy and remembered further back, she had told Shy to check on her if she had not returned in fifteen minutes, what exactly had Shy seen?

Lucy sat up quickly, a slight wave of dizziness moving over head. She placed a hand to side of her head, holding it with a groan before her eyes met with those of Shy. They were a mix of concern and anger.

Did she know?

_“The clown told me that you passed out from lack of food?”_ Shy looked into the eyes of her friend, searching for something, anything.

_“Yes, I did,”_

_“And that he stopped you from drowning, that’s why you’re all wet,”_ she further explained, her eyes narrowed slightly as she swore she could have caught the hint of amusement in her friend’s eyes before it disappeared, _“Then he caught the rest of the fish for us to eat,”_

 _“That is… Exactly what happened…”_ Lucy said slowly before standing, losing her balance slightly a hand shot out to grab a hold of something and unexpectedly Hisoka had already raised he’s own hand for her to catch and lean against.

Lucy looked down for a slight second before pulling her hand away and moving away from him to walk towards her friend and draw both her daggers, passing one to Shy.

_“I promise, I’m okay. I’m just hungry, I shouldn’t have waited so long to eat especially after fighting that clown a few days before,”_ she laughed pulling Shy into a hug with her free arm to reassure her.

Shy narrowed her eyes slightly while Lucy was not looking, since when did she ever refer to Hisoka as clown?

* * *

Much like the night before, Illumi dug himself another hole under the confused gaze of Shy and Lucy who were still trying to understand how and why he even bothered to sleep like that. Hisoka had picked another tree directly opposite the two women who were once again next to each other, Shy staring daggers into the man opposite each her.

As the moon was high in the sky Lucy was certain that Shy was fast asleep, her breathing even and deep. Her eyes fluttered open careful; she knew if she was going to pull this off, she couldn’t make a single sound.

Carefully, she moved away from the woman holding her breathe the entire time. Lucy continued to move the distance between Hisoka and Shy, crawling on her hands and knees till finally she was beside the man.

She looked over her shoulder back towards Shy to confirm that she was still asleep before gently placing her head on he’s shoulder.

_“I know you’re awake,”_ Lucy muttered quietly into the skin of he’s neck.

 **“I just wanted to see what you would do, my little joker,”** he responded with a smirk on he’s face.

 _“Of course you did,”_ Lucy ran a hand over he’s lower stomach before wrapping it around he’s waist, snuggling herself into he’s side before closing her eyes and finally drifting off to sleep.

Hisoka waited until she was asleep to wrap both of he’s arms around her, pulling her into a close embrace against he’s chest before pressing a kiss into her hair.

* * *

Illumi was the first to awake in the morning, he’s wide eyes looking over the three before him. He tilted he’s head slightly to the right at the sight of Lucy locked tightly into Hisoka’s embrace rather than over next to Shy where she had originally fallen asleep.

**“We need to keep moving,”** Illumi announced loudly, waking all three at the same time.

Lucy immediately pushing out of Hisoka’s arms to be met directly with the questioning eyes of Shy who was already fixed on the two of them.

_“What the actual fuck are you doing, Lucy?”_ Shy asked quietly while standing, walking over to the woman, and grabbing her by the elbow, dragging her away from both men.

 _“Ow… OW! Shy your grip is like ten thousand times strong than mine can you let the fuck go jesus…”_ she yanked her arm away from Shy before rubbing her elbow, _“I was doing nothing, it was all him,”_

Shy narrowed her eyes and brought her hand up to smack over the back of Lucy’s head with enough force to throw her head slightly forward.

_“What the FUCK, Shy!”_

_“Bitch I swear I will murder you if you even think about it,”_

_“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about,”_ Lucy muttered while looking everywhere except meeting the gaze she could feel Shy splitting right through to her soul.

**“Again, we need to keep moving,”** Illumi’s voice cut through the disagreement between the two friends, standing just far enough away from them that could not have been able to hear what the pair were discussing, **“I don’t know what disagreement you two are having but I’m sure it’s trivial compared to the greater goal,”**

Lucy rolled her head slightly with a raised eyebrow to look over at Shy, a remark on the tip of her tongue until a second hit to the back of her head stopped it from being spoken. 

_“I am this close to actually killing you just for the sake of it,”_ Shy muttered to Lucy before the pair re-joined Hisoka and Illumi, _“Okay so what direction are we heading in next?”_

 **“As far as our intel has provided Chrollo is either in one of two locations from here, I think it would be better if we split up,”** Illumi responded, he’s gaze shifting between Shy and Lucy.

 **“I agree,”** Hisoka was the first to speak up with his usual grin.

 _“Wait hold on, what do you mean split up? Whats the point of you two going off with all the information and us just going in a different direction?”_ Shy argued back.

 **“I didn’t mean that. I think it would be smarter if Hisoka and Lucy split off together and you and I went together. It would make more sense since for one, we have an idea of how we fight together having fought before and two, then we have the intel each,”** Illumi spoke flatly, this was nothing but information to him with no emotion.

Shy’s face fell faster then she could stop it, there was absolutely no way she was going to split from Lucy. Especially not when she was going to be alone with that fucking clown.

_“No, absolutely not. Its not happening,”_ she retorted.

 _“Shy,”_ Lucy placed a hand on her shoulder.

_“No way, I’m not leaving you alone with him!”_

_“Shy I think Illumi actually has a point,”_ Lucy’s voice was quieter this time with a hint of compassion underlying underneath, _“If we have two areas to cover its going to take us like a whole month to do it as one group. You know that. If we split up we can do it in half the time, even less,”_

 _“Luc the last two times I’ve left you alone with him,”_ she pointed a finger towards Hisoka, _“I’ve come back to find you passed out,”_

 _“And am I dead?”_ Lucy responded softly. Shy sighed.

_“No… But who knows what could happen if you have to be gone for days on end…”_

_“Do you trust me?”_

_“Yes of course, don’t ask silly questions. Its him I don’t trust,”_ Shy motioned back over to Hisoka.

_“Well… I trust him so that’s gonna have to be good enough for you,”_

Shy took a glance back over to Hisoka and then to Lucy before sighing and nodding her head. She had enough faith in Lucy that she would be able to tackle anything but for some reason when it came to Hisoka she knew that Lucy did not have a single defence left.

_“Okay, we split up and we meet back together once we’re sure that we either can’t find the target in the area provided or we’ve found information. Does everyone agree with that?”_ Shy spoke slowly looking back and forth between everyone.

 **“An excellent plan, we will take the abandoned house on the peak of the cliff. Hisoka, Lucy, the large clearing in the middle would be your best point to find Chrollo however I am expecting there will be at least one trap there,”** Illumi answered before turning and already moving in the opposite direction.

Lucy reached over and pulled Shy into a tight hug, it had been years since the two had been separated for any period of time longer than a day and she would lying if she said she didn’t feel any form of anxiety over it.

_“Be careful, okay? Don’t let the emotionless… I don’t even know what to call him… Get under your skin…”_ she ended the sentence with a wink before placing a hand on Shy’s cheek, _“I will be fine, I promise. I’ll see you in a few days,”_

 _“I will skin the clown alive if he lays a single finger on you,”_ Shy responded quietly before nodding her head, hugging Lucy once more.

Lucy moved past Shy to follow Hisoka side by side into the dense forest once more, Shy watching as they left.

She narrowed her eyes as she watched Hisoka flicked a card as Lucy, she caught it between her fingers and giving it a lick down the edge before flicking it over her shoulder.

**“Shy, we need to go,”** Illumi called out to her, returning her to the present time as she dragged her attention away to the two disappearing into the forest.

Her eyes now focused on Illumi as she now walked up to him and matched he’s pace, she once again felt the familiar blush creep across her cheeks. There was no longer the buffer of Lucy and Hisoka between Illumi and her.

She was now completely alone with Illumi. For an unnumbered amount of days.

Oh god this was going to be a hard.


	4. The Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After splitting up, Illumi and Shy found the abandoned house where they took shelter after long days and nights of walking. However the woman was feeling restless with pent-up feelings and the void-like eyes man wasn’t having any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it’s Shy just joining my little chapter to this crack idea of a fic ! A complete entertainment for myself and Lucy hehehe. Anyway, you’ll see the other couple in the next one.

Shy let all the weight of her body fall down onto the ground, a tired sigh escaping her lips. It must have been days she had been walking without interruption even at night, her legs were as strong as her stamina but a break was more than welcomed. At the sound of approaching footsteps, her dark brown eyes looked over to even darker pair, black as the void. Illumi entered the room, barely giving the woman a look.

“ **There is nobody around, this place has been abandoned for a long time. I don’t think anyone will come but let’s keep watch anyway.** ”

Shy only nodded then looked away from the tall man who took a sit next to the hole in the wall that would be a window for their lookout. A lone abandoned house in the middle of a dense forest... That sounded ominous. However with one of the most skilled assassins of the world and a terrifying skilled mercenary in the same room, there couldn’t be a lot of dangerous things around. The silence of the night was relaxing but Shy’s mind couldn’t help and kept running. She had been separated from Lucy for a long time now, she wasn’t worried about enemies or strangers attacking. Her friend was strong and a very capable woman, she would be more worried about anyone facing her. Although, Lucy wasn’t alone at this moment and that was what bothered Shy the most. She was with that joke of a clown, Hisoka. The mere though of him threatened to let out once more her blood-lust aura but she kept control for now. As the memories of what happened came back to her, Shy started to wonder if that fucker didn’t do it on purpose. From the beginning, Hisoka had clearly showed he would do anything to mess with people, just for entertainment. He played with her friend because of his weird interest in her but also because it pissed Shy off too. He seemed to enjoy when she just let out her blood-lust aura all around. The brunette did her best to protect Lucy from him, never leaving her alone with him too long and always keeping an eye on him. Maybe he had enough of her interventions. If he didn’t plan the separation, _he definitely didn’t do anything to prevent..._

“Please be careful Lucy...” She whispered, her eyes closed as if a telepathic link existed between the two women, or maybe it was reassurance for herself.

Shy turned back her attention to her client. When she thought about it, he seemed to have been dragged down in this mess by Hisoka too. This whole idea was his, she was sure of it, he had too much fun. The moonlight reflected on the man’s pale skin, contrasted by his dark long locks. This man was... very beautiful, she had to admit that. Ever since they met on that arena, Shy’s attraction to the assassin had been more than noticeable, at least to her friend. She wasn’t sure why this man in particular. Yes he had long hair which always had been one of her preferences but a lot of men had long hair. He was very tall, especially compared to her own height, which could also be an enticing feature, but as the previous statement other men were tall too. Was it his very fair and delicate traits ? She couldn’t phantom the idea that she was one of the desperate souls that desire a man that didn’t care. She wasn’t a silly teenager, she never was. It couldn’t be the wealths and power of his family, she didn’t know he was a Zoldyck until Lucy told her.

However it was only physical attraction, Illumi seemed diminished of any emotion with his empty eyes and monotonous voice. She wasn’t sure if he was oblivious or just chose to ignore most of the things, the latter seemed more logical. Although, Shy realised she had been mistaken, he had at least one emotion and it was called judgement... After all, he didn’t miss a chance to voice “the lack of professionalism” Lucy and her were showing, which was mostly the other fucker’s fault. The black haired man was from a family where assassination was as serious business. Their reputation stated them as very professional, no distraction and always finished their contracts (unless the employer isn’t there anymore). Even with all of these, Illumi was still a handsome man with a slender yet muscular body and terrifying speed and force.

_Damn it, he’s so nice to look at..._

The brunette finally detached her gaze from him and looked up at the ceiling. She took a deep breath in, held it a few seconds then breathe out slowly. There was another reason she was agitated lately, and yes it might have to do with this man, or at least he wasn’t helping. It must have been ages since Shy had took the time to _relieve herself, in a carnal way shall we say._ With the Hunter exam, the events of the Heaven arena and now this mission, she didn’t really have a private time where she didn’t have to stay on her guard. Shy wasn’t one to just find someone and go with it, it had happened but she preferred to just take care of herself by her own. The problem though was that it took time, a long time. It wasn’t by choice sadly, was it because she wasn’t skilled enough or just her body being insensitive, she didn’t know. What she knew however is that she needed a good amount of time to build up tension and get her release, as for orgasms it was another story. The pent-up feelings kept coming back and forth, she managed to repress it, long days and nights of walking were quite distracting. However when the tension was too much, she had to take a moment away from Illumi, giving him some excuses and well, not relieve herself since it had been established it took too long but at least take a breather,maybe touch a little, making any kind of noises or sounds she wanted without anyone hearing her. However it only postponed the inevitable, the pent-up feelings always came back and with much more force each time.

She couldn’t have taken a chance when he went for his watch around the area, he was way too fast. Maybe she could volunteer for next round ? No it was a dumb idea, she would take too long and he would probably come find her.

_He would just watch me with his dark eyes touching myself..._

“Fuck...” She muttered in a shaky breath, shutting her eyes closed. It was coming back. Her self-control lost this battle and she could feel her body get slowly flushed.

_Don’t look at him._

It would only make things worse. But her mind betrayed her, if her eyes wouldn’t feed it then it would make her an imaginary meal. So eyes were widen opened, staring at the wall in front of her.

_My feet wouldn’t reach the floor if he rose me up to kiss him._

_Fuck, shut up..._

_The needles can be used to control and paralyse bodies poking brain and nerves, what if they were poking arousal parts of a body ? He must know everything about the human body right ?_

_Oh my god, stop it you stupid!_

_Fuck..._

_Fuck!_

_FUCK_!

Shy needed to leave and take care of this NOW. The limit had been reached, it didn’t matter if she had to go in the forest and dig a hold to hide in it to do it, or maybe she could find a very very cold river to drown in it. Any attempts to distract her mind were a failure, it immediately twisted her thoughts into some kind of sexual fantasy starring herself and the man who was a few feet from her. Before her hand unconsciously tried to reach lower parts of her body, she got up on her feet, facing away from Illumi to hide her flushed cheeks.

“I’m gonna go take a look around...” She managed to get out and instantly started to walk to the door.

“ **Wait.** ”

The brunette stopped in her tracks, a shiver running down her more sensitive body but she didn’t turn to look at him and she knew he hadn’t move as she didn’t feel his gaze on her.

“ **Keeping watch from here is more than sufficient. As I said earlier, there is no one around. Plus we’ve been walking for a long time, no need to waste an opportunity to rest.** ”

Shy bit her lower lip, damn that guy. She knew he was right but he had this tone again.

“I just need a moment, I won’t be long.” Voice was getting a bit breathless, she had to go. However this time her feet didn’t move as she could feel an intense piercing gaze on her figure. Now he was watching her.

“ **Twice.** ”

It was the only word she heard because it was the only word he uttered but before she could even question it, the assassin kept going.

“ **You needed just a moment twice today. And before that it was once every other day. Those times were obviously different from the necessities such as a clean up and others. We can’t contact the others because this forest is too dense and there was no enemy around. Now you need another one. So I do wonder what you need those moments for.** ”

“Maybe I just need to be by myself.” _You observant jerk, just leave me alone._

“ **You didn’t need these by yourself moments when we were all together.** ”

Footsteps sounds came to her ears then her whole body was engulfed in a shadow. Illumi was standing right behind her, his void-like eyes staring at her back. This situation made her legs shiver a few seconds but the brunette took back control. She looked at the door in front of her, so close. However she couldn’t let him overpower her like that, she had to face him. With a shaky breath, she turned around to look at him, a frown very apparent on her face.

“So what’s your p- ?!!”

A short gasp was ripped from her throat as the assassin darted forward, forcing her body to step back until it hit the door.

“ **You are agitated. Very agitated. Your professionalism had been poor from the start but it’s even worse now. I paid for the service of a reputable mercenary who accepts all kind of requests, if you knew you couldn’t handle our presences you shouldn’t have accepted.** ”

“I-It’s your friend who added these weird conditions. I-”

“ **He’s not a friend but a business partner. And that’s beside the point. You need to focus.** ”

His voice was lower than usual. The woman could have sworn she saw a flash of irritation in his eyes but with her clouded mind and the situation, she could be mistaken. All she knew was that he left her speechless at this instant. Was she scared ? No but intimidated, intimidated and horny as she did her best to keep looking at his eyes and not lower her gaze towards his close chest.

“ **You act suspicious. I don’t know what you were doing by yourself, and I don’t like not having all the informations. So you will tell me what’s happening.** ”

The unpronounced threat was almost palpable. The words lingered in Shy’s mind that was going wild, trying to something believable to say. However she didn’t have time to think as something twinkled before her eyes. A needle was held in front of her, attracting her whole attention as she took a sharp breath.

“ **I can make you talk. And in your state, you know you can’t fight me. So tell me.** ”

The needle twirled between his fingers once. His eyes only focused on the woman before him, studying the slightest movement. _Did he even blink ?_ The situation was bad because he was right, Shy didn’t feel like she could fight him at this moment. She couldn’t lie either, he would know. So what could she do ?

_I’m gonna tell him._

The words came into her mind and with them, they brought relief. Why not just be honest after all ? If she wasn’t, he would force the truth out so in the end he would know. Maybe he would finally leave her alone and if there was a chance it could disturb him a little, even better. So breathe in... Breath out.

“I’m sexually frustrated. It had been weeks I’ve been pent up without having a moment for myself, alone completely. I can handle myself just fine but I need some time. Since I’m on this mission, it’s been even worse because if you want to know because it has been very clear to my friend and _your business partner_ , I find you rather pleasing to look at. And then for a few days, it’s only the two of us and you’ve been on my case since the start. I’m not saying it’s your fault I’m in this mood, but you’re not helping. These moments were for me to calm myself down enough to continue. You want me to focus ? Just give me a fucking break, stay on watch for a couple of hours and let me do what I need to do !”

The mercenary’s rant finally came to an end, closing her eyes a second. A pregnant silence settled between the two. Shy opened her eyes to lock her gaze once more with Illumi’s but she got startled by the total lack of reaction from the man. She could have told him she was a fucking unicorn, he wouldn’t have react either... However it had been a liberating experience, it didn’t help the frustration but her mind was getting calmer.

“ **Oh so that’s what it is.** ”

_Wait... What ? That’s all ? Really ?_

“ **As I observed, you really are unprofessional.”** His words barely registered in the brunette’s mind as she watched him putting away the needle. “ **But fine... If that stops you from being that agitated, I guess it can’t be helped.** ”

Her body tensed at a sudden hand against her right shoulder, pushing her even further into the door and forcing a small groan. She shot him a quick glance of surprise but a yelp escaped her mouth when his other hand found its way on the waistband of her pants before pulling them down in a single move.

“W-What are you doing ?! Don’t touch me !” The brunette struggled to get his hands off of her but she stood powerless against his strength.

Illumi didn’t seem to be actually bothered by her resistance at first glance. Although the assassin quickly changed his grip on her, the hand on the shoulder took a firmer hold around her neck, not chocking her yet but enough to keep her still.

“ **I don’t want to waste any time with this nonsense. You said it yourself, on your own it takes hours and you revealed your attraction to me or at least my figure. It will probably end faster if I intervene.** ”

“Are you... out of you goddamn mind ?!”

He stayed silence, his right hand still holding while with a swift movement, his left hand went from his chest to reach behind her neck. Shy hissed at the sharp pain under the back of her head, it took only a second to understand what happened. She felt heavy, the muscles in her legs gave up on her. Her body would have fallen if it wasn’t for Illumi holding her in place. Her whole body couldn’t move. No, not exactly. Everything below her neck couldn’t move as she was still able to move hear lips. She was paralysed but the sensations were still present because she could still feel the pressure and skin of the hand around her neck.

“B-Bastard...”

“ **You are not cooperating. As I said, I want to get done with this. Just let me handle everything.** ”

Shy was about to yelled at him to take off his hands, her blood-lust aura starting to spill out but she quickly stopped herself when a dark pair of dangerous eyes locked on her eyes. The message was clear : _if you keep talking, I will shut your mouth for good._

The assassin helped her body down until it reached the floor, positioning her sitting form correctly as he retired his hand from her neck. He didn’t need to hold her now. He went back to his previous business and pulled away her pants from her legs. She whimpered softly when fingers reached the elastic of her panties and slowly pulled them down. The sensation from her fluids being stretched between her slit and the piece of fabric being pulled away wasn’t unknown to her, but the fact that someone else was doing it, gave a itnew feeling.

“Don’t do that please...” With these empty words, she gave the last bits of her dignity. What was going to happen ? She had the big idea of course, but what was he going to do exactly ? It had been a while since the mercenary felt this vulnerable, she was at his mercy and yet she knew she wasn’t trying anymore.

The man didn’t reply. With both hands, he spread her legs wide open, exposing her lower half completely to him. Shy could only turn her head away, closing her eyes shut. Fuck, she was so wet, her body was betraying her. A pale hand cupped down her pubis, fingers spreading the lips before the middle finger slid up and down slowly, brushing the clit ever so slightly. The brunette threw her head back, biting her lips to prevent any noise to escape her. It didn’t feel the same when it was someone’s else hand touching her. She didn’t notice the dark pair of eyes staring at her, observing every little reactions. He kept going for a few more seconds then only applied pressure on the bundle of nerves hidden between the larger lips, doing gentle circle movements.

“Aah fuck!” She couldn’t kept the words, they threw themselves out of her throat before she inhaled deeply.

Illumi watched her reaction with attention, then experimented with the pressure and speed of his finger, adding a second one to pinch her clit. Jolts of pleasure kept running along her body. His left hand pressed further into her thigh as he raised up her leg a little. He replaced the fingers on the clit by his thumb so he could slide the index inside and he crooked it up caressing the wet wall of flesh.

Shy opened her mouth but only a shaky breath came out at first, but it was quickly followed by a whimper when she felt herself being stretched even more as another finger joined the previous one. Her clit never stopped being stimulated, a warm feeling started to grow inside. The fingers started deep long strokes, going back and forth. The tension was building up more and more.

_Fuck, it can’t be... How come I’m already panting ? Fuck... It takes me way longer to reach that state usually. It’s not happening..._

The brunette frowned, her head falling down as her gaze came upon the dark haired man. He wasn’t looking at her, only focused on the task at hand, face with no expression. Shy had to admit it, this man knew what he was doing, every movement were meant to provoke a pleasurable sensation. At this point, it was becoming almost impossible to keep a steady breath. With a more forceful thrust of his fingers, Illumi ripped out her first moan, particularly loud and his head snapped up. Big black eyes stared intensely at the woman’s face. Each reaction was observed meticulously. The assassin stopped moving his fingers before slipping them out. This action caused another whimper from the woman before him, a needy noise as she missed the sensation of filling, frustrated.

“ **Mmh... I suppose I should put more effort into this.** ”

“Y-You don’t mean...” Shy blurted out, her full attention back on him. Even if he managed to get her worked up this fast didn’t mean it had been enough preparation.

“ **Don’t worry, I won’t penetrate you. I have no interest and I don’t want to risk any unwanted pregnancies.** ” His tone was blunt as always.

Shy watched as he stroke the tips of his fingers still drenched in her wetness. It was not meant to be a seducing, sexy act however the blush deepening on her face proved the results were the same.

“ **Let’s change your position.** ” He exclaimed. His hands hold the back of her head and hips so he could lie her body down on the floor.

“Wait... The needle, take it out.” She pleaded. “I’ll be good, please.” Her eyes stared at the void in from of them, even if she could feel every touches, not being able to react with her body was the strangest sensation. Plus it felt good. It felt really good. Why not just enjoy herself when she was handled by a man who knew what he was doing and did it well.

The assassin stood silent a few seconds, pondering her request. Without a word, his fingers slid down her head and grabbed the head of the needle to take it out. Shy winced a little but gave him a breathless thank you.

“ **It will take a moment for your nervous system to function properly. Now let’s continue, just concentrate on it.** ”

The mercenary took a deep breath, preparing herself to what was about to come. However she didn’t expect the wet sensation along her slit and a sound that was a strange mix of gasp and moan escaped her. It was a sensation she didn’t have in a very long time but Illumi wasn’t giving her any second to get used to this as he pressed his mouth against the clit and sucked on it. It lasted a few seconds before his tongue swirled at her entrance then went back on the clit. 

“Ah fuck!... Yes... Mmm Illumi if you k-... keep doing it that hard I- Ah!”

He kept switching between the two motions for a few minutes. The warm feeling inside her body was building up more and more. At a particular jolt of pleasure, her legs just closed on his head by reflex, her body starting to use muscles again. Illumi grabbed the thighs surrounding him and forces them open again. He lifted the right leg and threw it over his shoulder while his left hand kept pushing away the other leg.

“I... I’m close... Please don’t stop.” It was useless to beg him like that because he made it clear he just wanted to be done with this, but she couldn’t help it.

The tongue on her flesh retreated for a moment before he moved once more his lips agains that sensitive bundle of nerves that made her hips twitched. Then his fingers found their way again inside her cunt, stroking with force her walls. Shy cried out in pleasure, throwing her head back, mouth opened and panting. The tension in her lower belly was reaching its point of never return. Illumi sped up even more his fingers and gave a strong suck on her clit.

“Oh f-f-fuck, I’m gonna cum... I’m gonna-” The last words were lost in a loud cry of pleasure as her body tensed, the muscles of her vagina clenching on the fingers inside, drowning them with her wetness. The wave of pleasure exploded and ran up along her whole body. A shaky breath left her mouth as she was resting in the afterglow, enjoying the last sensations fading slowly.

The man took out his fingers slowly as he sat up. His mouth and its surroundings were covered in her cum as was the fingers of his right hand. Not paying attention to the woman before him, he lapped his fingers to clean them. His tongue sliding up and down, licking the in-between. For him it was just a necessary clean-up, however for Shy it was a a whole fucking show. Was he aware of what he was doing ? He probably didn’t care of what she could think of him. She watched as he pressed his thumb on his cheek then slid it toward his lips as he pushed the remaining wetness into his mouth.

_For fuck’s sake, that was... That was the best fuck I ever had._

Although she hadn’t been actually fucked but it was foreplay taken to the extreme. She took another deep breath, she could feel her body regaining its strength. She turned on her side then pushed on her arms to sit up. She looked back at the assassin, he took back his place next to the hole in the wall and stared outside.

Her brain started to process everything that just happened. This man, _her client_ , just fingered her and performed oral sex until she climaxed to relieve her frustrations, because it annoyed him how she kept getting agitated from the lack of masturbation... That was a lot when she resumed it like that.

The wet sensation between her legs reminded her, she was in need of a clean up to. How was another subject although.

She sighed deeply, Lucy would never let her live this down...

————

_ Bonus part : The reunion _

Shy smiled brightly when she saw the familiar figure of her dear friend Lucy next to the river. She simply ignored the clown next to her and she just ran to her. Lucy embraced her close, glad to finally have found her back. Shy quickly stepped away, hands stuck to her sides as she tried not to touch her friend, but Lucy ignored that.

“I’m so happy we’re together again ! Not that I was worried about you but you know...” The blond let out a chuckle.

“Are you alright ?” The brunette asked, her eyes darting quickly to the smirking man behind Lucy then back to her.

“Yes don’t worry, I can handle myself.”

Shy nodded with a sigh of relief. Her gaze going to the water as she rushed over there.

“Thank God, finally some water.” She exclaimed a little louder than intended.

The mercenary knelt down by the river and dipped her hands in the cold water and stroked them between each other in a washing motion. Then she joined her hands, cupping some water to splash her face and rub it into it.

Lucy tilted her head at the sight of her friend. Then her attention was caught by the dark-haired man approaching the waters as well. He also kneeled down and plunged his hands into the cold water. He was also washing his hands with attention. Then Illumi took his hands and used them as a cup to drink before stroking the back of his hand against his mouth.

Something didn’t add up for Lucy.

Maybe it was how her friend seemed eager to clean her hands while other times she could forget about blood stains on her face for days without a bother. Maybe it was the fact they both needed to clean their hand. Or that Illumi had paid more attention to his right hand in the cleaning, passed his hand over his mouth for a second too long.

The blond woman turned back her attention down to the brunette still kneeling down. Something caught her eye, a small detail at the top of the back of the neck. A very small hole in the skin, so small it couldn’t be bigger than a... Than a needle...

“OH SHIT ! OOOH SHIT !!!” Lucy yelled from the top of her lungs before laughing loudly. The realisation provoked a surge of energy in her body she had to let out by jumping around and gesticulating. “OH SHIT, NO !!! SHY ?! THAT IS NOT HAPPENING RIGHT NOW !”

Shy didn’t move or speak, her face fully red as she knew there was no turning back. Her friend came back and rested her hand on the brunette back for support as she kept laughing. “SHIT !!! I CANT BELIEVE IT!”

“FUCK OFF LUCY, SHUT UP!!”

As both women kept yelling, Hisoka walked to Illumi who had been down with his clean up for a moment now, not bothering himself to look at the scene. The clown smirked knowingly then spoke : “ _Well Illumi, I must say I didn’t though you had it in you._ ”


	5. The Relief (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Shy and Illumi are covering the ground at the abandoned house, Lucy and Hisoka cover some ground of their own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the second part to the chapter before and covers what Lucy and Hisoka got up to while apart from Shy and Illumi and ends just as Shy and Illumi reaches them! The next chapter will link back up with all four together again.

Hisoka had done his absolute best to get under Lucy’s skin in the best way possible for every waking second that they were together and making their way towards their new location. He had taken the smallest of opportunities to draw her closer towards him, to trip her over or to even just drag a hand over the small of her back.

Lucy was not entirely sure how much longer she could take before she was either going to scream at him or attempt to kiss him. He had her dancing on his every single movement and she knew that was exactly what he wanted.  
  
For the last two days they had decided not to stop and rest, and while not sleeping was something that Hisoka was use to, Lucy was terrible without sleep. Becoming more irritated by the second, she chose to walk much further ahead of the man rather than beside him as she had for the last few days.

Every now and then, she would feel the flutter of a card past her ear and catch it before throwing it back without even bothering to look at it. If he didn’t knock it off, she was going to throw a fucking dagger through he’s smug grin.

In a matter of seconds, Hisoka had caught in front of her and put a hand on her chest to stop her dead in her tracks.

  
_“Hey what th-“_ she started to speak but was stopped by his hand coming over her mouth and his finger pointing further in the distance, she couldn’t see anything but it was clear that Hisoka’s much more refined senses had picked up on something.

He took a step closer to her and she relaxed slightly, a habit that she had only developed in the short amount of time they had spent alone together as a blush spreading over her cheeks. He still hadn’t removed his hand from her mouth even though he knew she wouldn’t make a single sound. Even now he was going to take every single opportunity he could to tease her.

**“We are just before the clearing, two targets in the clearing. One directly in front of us while the other is on the other side. I trust you will be able to handle the one closest to this area while I go handle the other?”** his lips were directly at her ear, the tip of his nose brushing gently against the skin behind her ear sending a shiver down her spine as she resist the urge to roll her eyes in the back of her head. Instead she nodded in response.

Hisoka dipped his head, pressing a kiss to the exposed skin of her neck before walking to the right and into the thicker line of trees off the path that they had already been walking. It wasn’t until she could no longer see him completely that she let out a breathe.

_“Fuck,”_ she muttered before shaking her head and moving forward.

Lucy picked the closest tree to her, pulling out her daggers and using them to climb the truck of the tree until she was in the branches and foliage. She then used the most favourite of her skills to move from tree to tree closer to light of the clearing as she went.  
  
Her eyes picked up the flashes of white moving over to her right through the bases of trees, Hisoka was moving faster around to the other side than she thought he would. He had clearly been slowing down to match her pace.  
This made her scowl, she didn’t like being underestimated.  
  
Returning her attention to the front of her she finally saw the opening of the clearing and one of the two men that Hisoka had been referring to. The clearing was large, she was unable to see the whole way to the other side so it was unlikely that the first man would be able to alert the second if she played her moves correctly. She just had to buy enough time for Hisoka to get rid of the other target before she killed hers.

Lucy smiled to herself. She did always like to play with her food.

Finally reaching the final tree she jumped down from the branch landing a few metres behind the man loudly, causing him to be startled and turn around with a drawn knife.

She smiled, taking a few steps forward and pulling herself out of her jacket.

_“Hi!”_ she said with a fake singsong voice.

 **“Who the fuck are you,”** he responded.

 _“Im just passing through, I was having fun climbing through the trees then I spotted you so I thought I would pop down and say hi. As you can clearly tell,”_ Lucy forced out a giggle.

**“You’re out here alone?”**

_“Yeeeeep! Just me! My family are all the way back in meteor city and I get SO bored in the town so every now and then so I come up here!”_

**“Are you armed?”**

_“Oh my gosh, silly me! I didn’t even think of that. There must be bad guys, EVERYWHERE! I promise I'm not one of them!”_ Lucy reached into the sheaths on her thighs and pulled out both daggers, throwing them to the ground, _“I’m so sorry if I scared you!”_

 **“You? Scare me?”** he laughed loudly and it rang out across the clearing, Lucy’s smile widening as he fell for the bait, **“So a pretty thing like you out here all by yourself,”**

The man took two steps towards her and Lucy took two steps backwards.

_“Yes, aaaalllll by myself,”_

**“Well, I could entertain you if you want?”**

He took another three steps forward; she took two back before she hit the trunk of the tree. He positioned his arm next to her face. The smell of his breathe was foul against her face, making her feel as if she was going to throw up then and there.

_“Mmmhmm… what did you have in mind?”_

The man grinned a wicked smile, exposing broken yellow teeth before leaning forward to press his lips to Lucy’s neck.

As his head dipped Lucy was now able to see the figure of Hisoka standing almost where the man originally stood, a few drops of blood over his face wearing an expression of pure rage. Their eyes locking for a moment before twelve cards flicked from his hands, piercing the man and killing him.

His body fell slump to the ground at Lucy’s feet, her eyes momentarily widening before she kicked him over on his back with a heeled boot to look at the twelve cards. Her head snapped up to Hisoka who was still standing there, his face now as expressionless as Illumi usually was. 

_“Are you… Fucking… KIDDING ME!”_ Lucy yelled at him before leaning down to pull out six of the cards from the dead man’s body, _“That was MY kill Hisoka, what am I not fucking GOOD enough for YOU?”_

Within seconds she had flung three of the cards back at Hisoka, he moved to miss them. She took four steps forward, her eyes the solid black of her nen as she threw the other three with a single hand before leaning down to pick up her discarded daggers.

_“You are such a pretentious ASSHOLE,”_

Lucy threw one of the daggers, Hisoka dodged to miss it. So she threw another one, which also missed. An almost banshee shriek was brought from her lips as he looked back, a smirk now forming over he’s lips.

_“Don’t you fucking smile at me, I will fucking end you!”_ she stalked towards him before delivering a solid kick in the middle of his chest, sending him flying backwards further into the clearing, _“You couldn’t just let me do it MY way!”_

Lucy picked up the already thrown cards that missed Hisoka from the ground attempting to throw them again, all missing once more before running at the man and attempting a fly kick to the side of his head. Unexpectedly, Hisoka caught her mid jump around the waist and pulled her to him, the force of which brought both of them crashing to the ground.

Hisoka landed on his back with Lucy on top of him, straddling his waist. Her hands slamming down on either side of his head as her eyes shone down a solid black, panting with frustration.

_“Fuck you,”_ Lucy spat heavily before Hisoka’s hand shot up to grasp her by the cheeks pulling her face down to his and kissing her with enough force to take her breathe away.

In a matter of seconds, he had managed to flip the pair over, Lucy now underneath him with her hands pinned above her head with one of his hands. Eyes returned to their usual blue and wide as he pulled away, his face inches away from hers. The pools of golden ablaze with an emotion that was completely new to him.

**“You. You are mine, no one else can touch you,”**

_“What?”_ Lucy looked up at him confused as to what he was saying.

 **“Mine,”** he repeated before returning his lips to hers.

Lucy was still for a few seconds at what Hisoka was declaring before suddenly became alight with fire, her hands reached up as one locking solidly in his hair and the other sliding nails down his back. Her legs lifting to wrap around his waist as one of Hisoka’s hands hitched under her thigh to grasp at her ass.

His tongue pushing into her mouth as she parted her lips, a moan accompanying it. The sounds she was able to make absolutely drove him wild, there was no two ways about it and he was even having a hard time admitting it to himself. His hand grasped at her ass harder, pulling her closer to him as he grinded against her. Another moan fell from her lips. A smirk across his.

_“Everything about you…”_ she murmured against his lips, any past anger she had at her one kill being dissolved into compete nothingness. She had nothing left accept her hunger and desire for the man on top of her at this very moment.

Hisoka pulled back from her lips for a moment, her eyes meeting with his once more as he ran his hands over her waist ever so gently pulling her shirt up and over her head. If it wasn’t for the fire running through her veins she might have even felt cold. She practically ripped his off of him and lost her breathe again, how was it possible that at even moment Hisoka became more and more attractive to her?

His head dipped again, drawing kisses down her neck and over her chest before slipping her breasts out of her bra. Her hand locking every further into his hair as his teeth nibbled at the sensitive skin of her nipple before lapping with his tongue.

One of his hand moving from her breast to run down her stomach, pulling a shiver over her as she pressed herself harder into him. A single hand from each of them managing to work together to pull down her pants leaving Lucy before Hisoka in nothing but her bra and underwear, he pulled back for a moment to admire her before returning his lips to hers.

Hisoka’s hand dipped lower before sliding past the band of her underwear, dancing over the sensitive bundle of nerves pulling another moan from Lucy before sliding down to draw circles around the moisture of her entrance.

Her nails dug into the skin of his back, her body responding to ever single circle he drew before he slowly inserted two fingers while running he’s tongue over her top lip.

Lucy pulled her face back, eyes burning the same bright red of her aura.

_“If you keep teasing me, you’re not going to like the outcome,”_ she said with a smirk before their lips met once before, his fingers setting a deadly pace drawing out her first orgasm within minutes of starting.

Lucy brought both hands up to lock in his hair, demanding his eyes directly into hers as her lips parted slightly.

_“Make me yours,”_ the words whispered from her lips but it was all he needed to hear as she grinded against him.

Within a matter of seconds, he had lined up against her entrance, gold staring into blue before plunging in and watching the moan of pleasure fall over his new lover’s face.

Hisoka and Lucy found a rhythm that came to them naturally, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he thrusted into her. Bottoming out once, twice, three times. His arm went under her back lifting her up as he lent back onto his legs now bringing her onto his lap.

He held both arms around her tightly, their bodies pressed together as one as he thrusted into her again and again.

Lucy’s forehead pressed against his, her eyes fluttering closed as the ball in the pit of her stomach began to build up once again.

Moans were falling over again from her as Hisoka pressed his lips up the length of her neck before finally making it to her mouth.

**“Open your eyes, little Joker,”** he spoke to her, one of his hands pressed flat against her back as the other found it’s way into her hair.  
  
Her eyes opened slowly to find his golden ones staring directly into ear, the look of passion in them was enough to send her over the edge as she let out the lewdest noise she had ever heard. The feeling of Lucy clamping down on him and her face sent Hisoka over the edge, meeting his own end with her.

They stayed still for a few moments afterwards after adjusting slightly, Lucy’s head resting on Hisoka’s shoulder while she tried to find the right words to sum up exactly what she wanted to say.

_“Shy is going to kill us both…”_ she laughed quietly under her breathe before lifting her head up to look at Hisoka, she was greeted with a soft expression and kiss pressed to her lips, _“Okay well maybe you… I might be able to run away... You’re definitely going to be murdered…”_

 **“I would say the risk of being murdered every day for the rest of my life would be worth seeing you like this,”** Hisoka responded with a chuckle.

 _“Listen smart ass,”_ Lucy responded but was cut off by a strong grip to her ass and Hisoka beginning to stand.

  
She tightened her grip on the man, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck straighten her back to look at him at eye level.

_“What are you doing now,”_

**“There’s a river just a few metres from here, we can go for a swim,”** he responded leaning down to pick up his own shirt along with Lucy’s discarded pants and shirt before throwing them over his shoulder.

 _“Actually that’s really not a bad idea,”_ Lucy made an attempt to jump down before Hisoka’s grip was tightened on her, _“You’re seriously not going to carry me there… In my underwear… Are you? Didn’t you just say you don’t want anyone looking at me?!”_ she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

**“I’ll just kill anyone who looks at you,”**

_“Okay fine but what about my shoes… And my daggers… You do not have enough hands to carry me and all of that!”_

Hisoka paused for a moment before putting his hands on either side of Lucy’s waist and hoisting her up and over his shoulder so she was now able to be carried with one arm. The upper half of her body now slouched over his back, she propped her face up on her elbow as he moved around to pick up her shoes and dagger followed by the jacket she had discarded earlier, _and managed to forget completely about._

_“You have to be fucking kidding me Hisoka,”_

* * *

Hisoka was right, it was only a few more minutes to the river and Lucy did nothing but cuss Hisoka out the entire way. She was surprised by his silence and became concerned by he’s lack of response.

He didn’t bother to put her down before approaching the water, his hands returning to her side and before she could blink, he had thrown her into the cold water of the river in nothing other than her underwear.

She emerged from under the water to find him already behind her, pulling her close towards him into a kiss.

**“Next time you want to talk so much I’ll stuff your mouth with something else,”** Hisoka laughed against her lips, Lucy pulled back and smacked him upside the head with a laugh before returning to kiss him once more enjoying the mixture of the cold water and warmth of he’s body.

It was Hisoka who pulled away from her this time as the sun had started to set over the mountain, Lucy looking at him slightly confused.

_“What?”_

**“Illumi… And Shy…”** Hisoka could tell they were approaching and at a fast rate, whilst Hisoka would thoroughly enjoy the chaos of the two being found in their current state it was not best for Lucy.

 _“Oh FUCK!”_ Lucy pushed herself off of him and went to move away but stopped for three seconds before turning back to Hisoka, pouncing on him once more and giving him a deep passionate kiss, _“Sorry couldn’t help myself,”_

 **“Don’t you dare ever apologise,”** he said returning the kiss to her.

Hisoka watched as she walked from the deeper parts of the water to the bank, eyes rolling over the curves of her body as she shook off parts of the water before struggling into her clothes while still wet.  
She had no idea how she was going to explain her wet hair to Shy but at least that was better than explain that she had just had sex with Hisoka at this rate.  
  
Turning around, she noticed that Hisoka was still in the river, staring at her.

_“Um hello, are you good? You gonna come get dressed or just stare at me?”_ she waved her hand at him before pulling her crop top over her wet bra.

 **“Think I might enjoy the view a little longer,”** he responded with a smirk.

Lucy had pulled away Hisoka for a last kiss after he had finished getting dressed when she heard her name being called from behind, she nearly felt her heart jump out of her chest before her eyes snapped over to Hisoka.

His expression was all that she needed to know that he timed that way too close on purpose.

  
_Fucking smart ass._


	6. The Collector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shy and Lucy find out that their current mission was not what it seemed and head into another dangerous game with a new character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for kidnapping

The laughter didn’t stop rolling from Lucy for a few hours as they continued in the group further even still into the mountain. By the time the moon was high in the sky, Illumi finally mentioned that they should stop for the night.

Without any sign of disagreement, they found the nearest secure area against a cliff face with nothing behind them. This would allow all four to be able to sleep at once without the need for no one to keep watch overnight.

Hisoka looked over to meet Lucy’s eyes as Illumi reached down to begin digging his usually sleeping hole, a single shared thought between them.

_“Illumi can you, maybe not? I don’t understand why you can’t just sleep normally,”_ Lucy said with a slight attitude before moving to sit next to Hisoka, this causing attention from Shy straight away but Lucy cut her off before she could speak, _“It’s just really annoying and I’ve found a really comfortable way to sleep in the last few nights. I think it would be better if you slept over next to Shy,”_

Illumi blinked a few times, his large black eyes focusing on Lucy and then the snickering Hisoka next to her before he turned and walked towards Shy and lowered himself to be seated beside her. While there was still a fair amount of distance between the two, even Lucy and she sat closer, it was enough for Shy to feel literally goosebumps over her skin.

Lucy was doing this on purpose and Shy was seconds away from getting her hands around her throat.

**“Does this bother you less?”** Illumi asked flatly, eyes focused once more on Lucy.

 _“Much less, thank you Illumi,”_ she responded with a laugh while staring directly at Shy.

Hisoka threw an arm over Lucy’s shoulders, rolling her up and over him till she was situated in-between his legs and resting back on his chest, wrapped up with his arms. Quietly, he pressed his face into the top of her hair.

Shy stared at the pair with her mouth slightly agape, trying to find the exact words to question exactly what she was seeing before her.

_“What the **fuck** , **clown,**_ ” she spat at Hisoka with venom, her eyes noting the steady rise and fall of Lucy’s chest. She wasn’t asleep yet but she could tell the woman was a lot more relaxed then she would have liked her to be around the man.

 **“You heard her say earlier, she’s found a really comfortable way to sleep in the last few nights. You’re looking at it,”** his face raised slightly, only the slight golden of his eyes visible to Shy as she stared daggers into them.

She watched for a few moments longer and when the pair across from her showed absolutely no signs of moving away from her without her intervening she sighed to herself. There was no use exerting that much energy at that point to her anyway.

Shy snuggled herself closer into the rocks behind her, wincing slightly as she touched as particularly sharp one. The jump caused by the pain moving her closer to Illumi who barely opened an eye as her arm brushed his.

As Shy drifted off to sleep her own body unknowingly seeked out the warmth that next to hers, she had moved throughout the night to fall over herself and rest her head on his thighs with a hand curled up underneath herself.

Illumi made no attempts to move her, his eyes opening for a few moments to look down at the woman lying in his lap to study her relaxed features. A flutter of an unknown emotion passed through his body for a few seconds before leaving, his eyes closing again before he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lucy was awoken in the morning with a string of kisses being drawn down the side of her neck, arms tightening around her torso slightly. A small, barely audible moan passed through her lips only causing Hisoka to sink his teeth deep into her skin.

Her eyes flew wide open to see Illumi asleep with Shy curled up on his lap. A smile passed over her lips before she stood, pulling Hisoka up with her and reaching up on her toes to give him a deep kiss. She pulled back from him, breathless her blue eyes staring up into his gold ones.

_“Come on, lets go for a walk,”_ she whispered with a laugh before beginning to walk away, she managed to make it all of three steps before Hisoka had caught up with her and picked her up. He once again threw her over his shoulder, walking away from the others.

**“You have to be quiet, little joker,”**

* * *

Shy’s eyes opened slowly, a small yawn passing through her lips as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. Why was everything… sideways? Slowly she felt the warmth underneath her face. Then she noticed the boots.

She immediately pushed herself off of Illumi, looking back at him in horror to realise that he was already awake and looking at her with what she thought might have been his version of amusement.   
The blush spread across her cheeks faster than she could stop it. She got to her feet and put more distance between the two of them.

_“Oh my god I am so sorry,”_ she managed to finally get out although her mouth was bone dry from horror.

 **“Its fine, you were comfortable,”** he responded, still looking at her.

Shy ran a hand through her hair, she didn’t know whether she wanted to cry or scream more right about now. Thank god Lucy wasn’t here to see that. 

She stopped dead in her tracks looking around. Where was Lucy. She looked again. Where was Hisoka.

_“Where is Hisoka and Lucy?”_ she asked Illumi, avoiding absolutely any eye contact with him.

**“I don’t know, I woke up and they weren’t here,”**

Rage filtered through her body, she should have know that he was going to run off with her and never bring her back. She should have known that he was absolute trouble. A groan fell from her lips as she spun around and checked the area where they were sleeping again to make sure she wasn’t just imaging them not being there.

_“Lucy I swea-“_

_“You swear what,”_ Lucy cut her off emerging from the line of trees with Hisoka behind her, hands now placed on her hips with her eyebrow raised, _“You totally thought Hisoka had ran off with me didn’t you,”_

 _“No I, well, um,”_ Shy stuttered.

 **“Now why would I do that?”** Hisoka questioned Shy.

 _“You know what-“_ Shy was about to once again lose her mind at Hisoka where she was cut short by a hand on her shoulder, nearly jumping out of her skin when she realised it was Illumi. She took two steps away from him, a blush daring to creep across her skin at the reminder of the earlier incident.

 **“Hisoka. Why is your teardrop smudged?”** Illumi questioned, a smile spread wide across Hisoka’s face as Lucy’s face snapped up to look at Illumi with nothing but horror, **“And Lucy, what is the blue on the side of your neck?”**

Lucy brought a hand to the side of her neck, rubbing the blue makeup away quickly. She had completely forgotten about the makeup markings that Hisoka had on his face and any residual that would be left over on her skin.

Shy paused for a moment, the gears in her head turning slowly as Illumi looked back and forth between the two. Her eyes narrowed into slits as her bloodlust began to seep from every inch of her body. Lucy started to take a step backwards as Shy advanced towards her.

_“You fucking **slept with him,** ” _she spat the words at Lucy, moving until she had Lucy pinned against a tree, _“YOU ACTUALLY FUCKED HIM?!”_

 **“Three times, actually,”** Hisoka added.

 _“Hisoka!”_ Lucy hissed at him, _“Now is not the time to be fucking bragging!”_

Shy shot out a hand, grabbing a fistful of Lucy’s hand and yanking it halfway to the ground, pulling the female’s whole body with it.

_“Holy FUCK SHY! Ow, jesus fuck!”_ Lucy spat between breathes.

 _“You slept with him three TIMES!”_ Shy spoke slowly, almost calmly, her aura completely engulfing Lucy, _“You slept with that clown three fucking times,”_

 _“Yes. YES! I think that was MENTIONED NUMEROUS TIMES ALREADY IN THE LAST MINUTE!”_ Lucy yelled back at her before finally looking up past the hand in her hair to meet Shy’s eyes before a wicked grin spread across her lips, _“At least I got more than just foreplay,”_

Silence fell over everything as Shy’s aura exploded to a new level, her hand dropping out of Lucy’s hair as she grabbed her violently by the cheeks with one hand and pulled her face up to hers. The grin still trying to force its way to Lucy’s lips.

_“Run,”_ was the only word that came from Shy as she threw Lucy backwards, a laugh flowing freely from the blonde woman as she caught herself and turned as fast as she could and begun running from her lifelong best friend. She knew she would be losing body parts if Shy got a hold of her at this stage.

* * *

It took two hours for Shy to finish venting her anger at Lucy, and by the time was done she had managed to severe and reattach both of her arms. Along with the verbal beating her received, Lucy had not managed to get off lightly for her actions with Hisoka.

_“Feel better now?”_ she asked as she draped an arm over Shy’s shoulder, the two of them walking back to where they had left Hisoka and Illumi.

_“A little, I’d feel much better if you had let me kill Hisoka though,”_

_“I know but I actually like having him around so unfortunately, not gonna happen,”_

_“Well, that makes one of us,”_ Shy said with a roll of her eyes, _“I can’t wait until this mission is over. It’s taking forever and I would literally murder for a shower right now,”_

_“Yeah actually I wasn’t expecting it to take this long,”_

The pair finished their conversation as they returned to Hisoka and Illumi who stood talking to each other as if nothing had happened.

**“Can we get on with the task at hand now?”** Illumi questioned the pair.

 _“I would love to,”_ Shy responded turning to Hisoka, _“Can you tell us more about the intel you have? This seems to be taking awfully long for just a tracking assignment and I just want to make sure we haven’t missed anything,”_

Hisoka’s tell-tale grin split across his lips.

 **“That’s because there isn’t any intel. There is no one to track,”** he responded, pleased with himself, all three looked at him like he was crazy.

 _“Im sorry, what?”_ Shy’s aura expanded once more, any hint of calm she had now gone.

**“I made it up. I needed to test the two of you to make sure you were acceptable and of course you both passed,”**

_“Passed for what?! You know what, I don’t even fucking care! We’re leaving, right now!”_ Shy grabbed Lucy’s hand before she could even say anything beginning to pull her away from the two men and back into the forest.

_“Shy it’s another five days back down what if we-”_

_“I DON’T FUCKING CARE!”_ Shy snapped back at her refusing to let her grip go on her arm and continuing to walk the both of them back the way they had come.

* * *

It took the two women four days to descend back down the mountain, doing so the whole time in almost complete silence and barely stopping to sleep the entire time.   
Lucy sighed in happiness when she finally saw the line of the paved road before her and felt as though she could run out and kiss it.

The two stopped when they finally reached civilisation again and looked at each other, Lucy pausing for a moment before placing a hand on Shy’s shoulder.

_“I know you’re annoyed but… At least you got paid right?”_

_“it doesn’t change the fact that we’ve just wasted almost a week up in that goddamn mountain when we could have been somewhere else making money!”_ Shy shook her head before looking back up at Lucy, _“Come on, let’s go book into a hotel and have a shower or some shit. I could use some decent damn food,”_

After making their way back to the same hotel they had spent the night in before they ascended the mountain, the pair finally sat down on something comfortable for what felt like in forever. They washed up, order some food, and caught up on the news around that had taken place while they were out of service.

The peaceful silence was broken by the buzz of Shy’s phone against the table, she reached forward and hit the accept button.

_“Hello. Yes this is she. Of course, we’ll be there first thing in the morning. Thankyou, enjoy your night,”_ Shy hung up the phone and placed it down again, returning her attention to her meal and the TV, Lucy looked at her confused.

_“Who was that?”_

_“My contact in downtown who usually refers clients to me for the mercenary work. He said he wants to meet up to discuss something, not sure what it is but should not be much of a risk. We can head down in the morning,”_

_“Does he usually meet up to talk about things?”_

_“No that’s what’s a little off… Usually he does it over the phone but I trust him,”_

* * *

Heading out mid-morning, Lucy and Shy took a cab down to the downtown area of the city. The co-ordinates that Shy’s contact had sent her lead to a corner of the town that neither had heard of before, a small ball of concern welling up in Lucy’s stomach as she stayed close to her friend.

They thanked the cab driver before exiting and moving towards the building, looking up and down the street there was not a single person in sight. The street itself was a dead end with the sun barely able to pass over the high-rise buildings.

The building they were sent to was an old theatre with boarded up windows, a huge sign on the roof reading ‘BIRDS OF HELL’.

_“Wow, that’s so reassuring,”_ Lucy muttered under her breathe, shoving her hands into her coat pockets, _“Are you sure we’ve got the right place?”_

 _“Definitely,”_ Shy respond before linking an arm through hers as the pair proceeded forwards.

Despite the outside seeming derelict and run down, the doors opened to one of the most beautiful decors both women had ever seen. The carpet was a luscious red, every fixing before them a shimmering gold with hanging crystal chandeliers.

The main foyer opened out into a large club floor where in the front centre was a ring, even the ring itself matching the art décor.

Seating surrounding the main floor with tables, obviously set up for spectators to watch whatever was going on.

_“Where’s your guy?”_ Lucy turned to Shy who shrugged unsure as to where he was.

 _“Maybe, he’s late?”_

A man dressed in a pinstripe suit moved into their line of vision in front of them, clapping his hands together. Tattoos littered he’s neckline up to his face, his smile so wide it was almost uncomfortable to look at.

**“Ah! The great Slicer and Lucifer! How great it is to finally have you here!”** he spoken in the deepest voice they had ever heard, Shy looked over at Lucy confused, this was not her contact, **“I am so sorry for this next part,”**

 _“Wait, wh-“Shy_ spoke was cut off as both women had rags placed over their mouths and noses.

Before they could stop they were inhaling deep breathes of chloroform, their bodies falling limp back onto the bodyguards that had came up quietly behind them using their own nen abilities.

**“What a wonderful addition you both will be,”** the man smirked to himself.

* * *

Cold water hit both Lucy and Shy like a slap to the face as the bucket was poured over them, both gasping for air as if it was taken from them in the final moments of their life.

Immediately Lucy moved to get up and was held in place by her hands tied above her head, she looked over to see that Shy was in the exact same position as her.

Both women were on the floor of what seemed to be a dressing room. A fancy dressing room at that but they were tied to hooks that were bolted into the wall, presuming used to hang changes of clothes on. A tug on the rope found that they were not moving anytime soon.

**“You can keep tugging sweetheart, you aren’t gonna go anywhere unless I decide you are,”** the same voice for before chuckled.

Lucy looked up to see the same pinstriped suit before her. The man sat on a gold chair, straddling it backwards with a toothpick between his teeth moving it back and forth with his tongue.

_“Shy… Shy are you ok…”_ her voice was hoarse; she could taste the chloroform in her mouth.

_“Yeah Luc… I’m good… Are you good?”_

_“Yeah…”_

The man clicked his fingers, both women now looking up to look at him as he smiled again down at his new prizes.

**“Good, now that I have your undivided attention, let us get started with some introductions, shall we? I am known as The Collector, and you know what I do? I collect, it’s in the name. I have wanted you two pretty things for a long, long fucking time,”**

_“Fuck you,”_ Lucy spat, kicking out a foot to try to kick the man but just missing.

**“Now now, my little feisty thing. You might just wanna fucking wait a second because it seems neither of you have noticed those nice new little necklaces around your necks,”**

Shy and Lucy turned to each other, taking in that both now wore thick metal chokers around their neck with blinking red lights, a hoop hanging around the end.

_“What the fuck…”_ Shy said slowly.

 **“These, my loves, are at their most basic level, explosive collars and I’m the one with the remote,”** he smirked looking back and forth between the two, **“But here’s the thing, it’s controlled by my nen. Not a remote. However, my favourite thing about these little… lets keep calling them necklaces… Is that they also very slightly product a mind-numbing effect for you. That way slowly, you become the perfect little performers for me,”** he now stood from his seat.

 _“What makes you think that we’re going to go along with this,”_ Lucy questioned him.

 **“Because if you don’t I will blow you the fuck up. You don’t have another fucking option. It’s do what I say, or die,”** he cracked his neck before looking down at them and nodding at the two body guards who moved forward to until both Lucy and Shy, The Collector leaned down and offered each woman one of his hands to help her to her feet.

He took both of their hands tightly looking back and forth between the two before smiling and sighing to himself.

**“You two will be the perfection to my collection. From now on you will be referred to as Red Rose and Yellow Lotus, your identifies outside of this building no longer exist. Come, Red Rose, I will show you to your dressing room. Both of you have been left a dress each. Take your time to shower and dress, I will have someone bring you both some food and water as well. After which I will come fetch you both and show you what your very important roles will be here at the Birds of Hell for the rest of your lives,”** The Collector placed a kiss on the hand of both Lucy and Shy before grasping Lucy’s hand tighter and pulling her away from Shy and out of the room.

Lucy starred over her shoulder for as long as she could, keeping eye contact with Shy as the door to her dressing room was closed. The guard moving in front of the door after locking it with a key to ensure no one could get in or leave without his knowledge.

The words Yellow Lotus already printed in cursive font over the door with a star and an image yellow lotus flower.

Shy looked around the room that she was now left alone in, it had another door which she immediately ran to, finding that it was just a small bathroom with a shower and sink but no windows. The dressing room had a fully completed makeup dresser on one side and a bed on the other, the realisation coming on fast that this was where she was expected to live.

She moved towards the wardrobe to slide the door open, within it she found a scandalously short tight blue dress with sleeves. A matching pair of heels on the ground underneath it. This was what they wanted her to wear? They had to be fucking kidding.

Lucy walked silently with The Collector down the short hallway until they were stopped before a door that read Red Rose in cursive as well with the same star and image of a red rose. He unlocked the door before ushering her inside. The layout of the room appeared to be the same as the room she had been in with Shy moments ago.

A breath hitched in her throat as suddenly The Collector had his hands on either side of her face, pressing a kiss to the woman’s lips before pulling away. Lucy could not wipe the look of disgust from her face or do much to hide it.

**“They will love you both so much,”** he smirked to himself, turning on his heel and walking to the door, **“Your dress is also in the wardrobe, my beautiful Red Rose,”**

Lucy was then left alone with the door locked behind The Collector, she was certain there was most definitely an armed guard in front of her door as well and she did not want to tempt fate with the collar around her throat.

She moved to check the only other door, as suspected only a bathroom. She then moved quickly to the wardrobe, curious as to what exactly they expected her to wear. Pushing the door open, her mouth turning upwards in disgust as she took in the red silk before her.

_“This is a fucking joke, right?”_ she swore under her breathe pulling the dress out and laying it over the bed.

The dress looked like it would stick to every curve that she had on her body and had a deep plunge both in the front and even lower down her back, exposing a large amount of her skin. It flared out at her calves and had a small train, almost looking damn near impossible to walk in.

Silently, she hoped that Shy had been given something much more easier to move in then what she had.


	7. The Birds of Hell

A knock sounded at Shy’s door, she guessed she had been in the room for at least two and a half hours since The Collector had first left her. When no one entered straight away she raised an eyebrow, were they really asking her permission to enter even after kidnapping her?

_“Come in,”_ she called out from where she was sitting at the makeup table.

The Collector entered followed by another huge bodyguard, he clasped his hands together at the sight of Shy, obviously pleased that she had followed her instructions.

**“Oh LOOK at you! Stunning! Beautiful! Oh, so wonderful!”** he moved towards her and pulled at her hands to help her stand before walking around her like he was appreciating art, **“That dress fits perfectly, and your makeup is just wonderful as well. Yes, perfect, perfect. I see I did make the right choice after all!”**

The Collector stood still for a moment in front of Shy as she said nothing, just looking at him. He placed a hand on the side of he’s own face, still drinking in her appearance as she was dressed in the skin-tight blue dress he had picked himself. The heels complimenting her curves, lengthening her legs, and displaying more skin.

The clients would absolutely eat her up.

**“Yes perfect,”** he repeated once more, Shy resisted the urge to shiver over his almost predatory gaze running over her, **“Come my Yellow Lotus, lets go see Red Rose. She’s ready now too,”** he took Shy be the arm, wrapping her hand onto his inner elbow and placing his other hand on top before walking her out of the room.

The Collector and Shy walked down the hallway to the left, following down past the door that Shy noted had Red Rose written on the front. It must have been Lucy’s dressing from.   
Through another wooden door opened the main room of the club, the same one that they had seen beforehand from the front entrance which Shy could also just see from the back.

She did her best to take in as much detail as she could while walking with The Collector, her eyes only beginning to focus to the woman in front of her as he lead her to a large roped off section to the middle front of large ring. Seated between two bodyguards here appeared to be, much to her surprise, Lucy.

_“Lucy…”_ she said quietly however slightly shocked as she had never seen the woman dressed so different before and judging by the look on Lucy’s face, she was having the exact same thought as well.

 **“Ah ah ahhh, what did I say! You are only to refer to each other as Red Rose and Yellow Lotus from now on. I don’t want to hear those names ever again,”** The Collector tapped Shy’s hand under he’s grip before he let go of her.

Shy stopped for a moment, Lucy looking up at The Collector, neither of the women sure as to what they were able to do in the situation that they were presented in.

**“Go on,”** he urged, Lucy then attempting to stand and nearly tripping to get over to Shy.

Lucy’s tight red dress constricted her movement, the train getting caught on her heels numerous times as she tried to make her way over before finally getting to Shy, pulling her into the tightest hug she had ever given to the women.

**“Oh, how beautiful… Just beautiful… My two beautiful flowers…”** The Collector swooned, Lucy could feel tense up within her embrace and gritted her own teeth before pulling back and looking at the man, **“Sit, sit!”**

Both women sat together across from The Collector in one of the booths, the dark black velvet of the seats underneath them rather comfortable compared to most seats they had ever sat on. Seconds later a glass of champagne was placed in front of both, they exchanged look hesitantly.

**“Its not drugged, that would be against my own interest, my beautiful flowers,”** when neither moved towards the flute of bubbles he chuckled and shook his head, **“Let me explain what you will be doing here. Its very simple really. The Birds of Hell is an exclusive club, very exclusive. We specialise in entertaining a high class of people, maybe you know of them. Some of them are Hunters, like yourselves, some of them are assassins, some of them are just plain criminals. I have already acquired a vocal performance, a lovely little songbird you might call her but I need a visual performance and some people to keep the clients busy during and between fights,”**

 _“I… I don’t understand,”_ Lucy said, looking over at the man opposite her.

**“Its been a long day already, I know sweetheart. Let me dumb it down for you. Yellow Lotus here is going to use her nen ability to cut off parts of your body every night and stick them back on for entertainment during and after fights, and you my pretty little Red Rose, are going to perform some aerial acrobatics with those cute little demons you can make appear so well. But when you’re not doing that, the both of you will be here in the VIP area doing whatever and I mean whatever it takes to make sure our most important guests are looked after at all times,”**

Both women were speechless, there was absolutely nothing they could say. Shy moved a hand up to reach the collar around her neck, touching it softly before placing a hand on Lucy’s on the table and looking over at her, giving her a look.

Lucy knew that look, she knew that it meant that they had to given in. There was no fight their way out of here, there was only do what they say or death.

_“Okay…”_ Lucy said slowly, reaching for the champagne in front of her and bringing it too her lips, at the first sign of acceptance the collar released it’s first release of mind control, slowly seeping within the two women.

 **“Excellent to see that we won’t have issues with you two! I have very few rules should you do what I ask. One, I ask that you do not let any man or woman that is not one of you two, a VIP member or myself lay a hand on you. You are company property and must remain pure as such. Two, Lucy you are to keep your tattoos covered with these gloves or glitter at all times,”** he motioned for the bodyguard who passed a pair of gloves in the exact same colour of Lucy’s dress and a pot of gold glitter to the woman, **“And my final rule is that you will never, ever, have contact with anyone outside of this club without first running it by me.”**

* * *

Hisoka threw the card from his fingers so hard it cut the corner of bricks from the wall before throwing himself back into his chair, running a hand through his hair.

He hit dial on the number again, another card running back and forth over his fingers faster than he usually could control.

_“Sorry, the number you have dialled has been disconnected,”_

It was the same answer he had gotten for the last month. The number had been completely disconnected with no track from the phone company as to who had asked for it to be disconnected.

Illumi moved into the doorway, his eyes pulling over the brick now laying over the ground and the angered Hisoka seated at the table. The low lighting over his features made him seem almost manic, the bloodlust oozing from him was obvious even to Illumi.

**“Hisoka, I have the contact,”** he said flatly, Hisoka rose to his feet quickly, pushing passed Illumi and moving quickly down the halls of the Zoldyck estate.

Both arrived at the room at the same time, Illumi managing to catch up to Hisoka’s long strides. The door almost being thrown off the hinges as Hisoka entered, looking over the man chained to the wall by his arms and throat. 

Instantly, he shot a card straight into both arms and legs.

**“That wasn’t needed. He’s already chained and I have him needled to the point where he will tell us nothing but the truth,”** Illumi looked up at Hisoka with wide eyes, not understanding the reactions that Hisoka was having, they were out of character and out of control. He had never seen the man like this before.

 **“Tell me everything you know. Where are they,”** Hisoka lent back against the wall, taking a breath but his words held no calm.

 **“I… I last I heard was about a month ago I was tipped off a fortune to ask them to meet me at a location downtown… That’s it! That’s all I did!”** the contact stuttered, tears brimming over the edge of his eyes.

 **“Crying already?”** Hisoka laughed, **“What was the location?”**

**“I don’t know man! Some club called… I can’t remember…”**

**“You better search that mind of yours and you better do it quickly,”**

**“Ah… Um! Birds… The Birds of Hell! That’s what it was called!”**

Hisoka’s head immediately shot up, looking over at Illumi. Both had heard of The Birds of Hell before and its owner, The Collector. Hisoka flicked out both hands, twelve cards landing in the face of the man they had been questioning.

**“They could be dead,”** Illumi looked at Hisoka, a new emotion flooding over him, one that he was unable to name or shake. He blinked a few times, turning his body as his hair began to raise on it’s own, the bloodlust now also seeping from Illumi, **“They could be _dead,”_**

 **“It could be another contract for The Collector, maybe they’ve been deep undercover. We need to go and check it out at least. We need to go now,”** Hisoka hadn’t even finished speaking before he was already walking away from Illumi, expecting him to follow behind him.

* * *

Illumi and Hisoka arrived at The Birds of Hell well and truly into the night, Hisoka knocking twice on the door as the small eye slit up the top opened. The eyes widened before it was quickly closed, the door being yanked opened and the doorman bowing to the Hunter and Assasin before him.

**“Mr Zoldyck, Mr Morow, we weren’t expecting you… Well.. Ever… But the Boss will be happy to see you! Please… This way!”** the doorman extended his arm, escorting the two inside. The second they were inside the building he tapped something in his ear twice, The Collector coming from around the corner with he’s arms extended and a large smile on his face.

 **“Illumi! Hisoka! I didn’t think I’d see the day! How pleased I am to see that you’ve finally decided to visit my fine establishment! And what a time you have picked too!”** he reached out to shake the hand of both, Hisoka wiping his hand on his pants afterwards taking notice to the gold glitter that was left over, **“I just a month ago came into some new entertainment. I’m sure they are very much so to you particular… Tastes… Shall we say! Come!”**

The Collector led the two men down into the main foyer where the end of a fight was just finishing the two fighters leaving the ring as they descended down the stairs, music now beginning to flow over the speakers that littered the area.

**“I’m sure you will be more than comfortable in our VIP area…”** The Collector began.

 **“No,”** Illumi cut him off immediately, **“We would rather sit by ourselves. Somewhere we can get a good view?”**

 **“Ah yes! Of course!”** The Collector led Hisoka and Illumi to an individual table with two golden chairs and a low hanging chandler, **“How is here?”**

 **“Fine, you can leave us,”** Hisoka waved him away quickly and watch him retreat to the VIP section, following with his eyes as far as he could until his attention was captured by the sound of Illumi’s voice.

Looking over at Illumi’s face he noticed his widened eyes and mouth that had fallen slightly agape, his own eyes moving to follow his point of direction past the ring to a small door at the backstage area that had just been opened by an armed guard and the bright blue dress that had followed through by another red dress.

Illumi pulled his face away for a moment to look at Hisoka who looked as confused as he was, the sight before him of Shy and Lucy emerging from the backstage area in the most scandalous dresses either men had seen.

A month in The Birds of Hell had been long enough to destroy any will to fight that either Lucy or Shy had.

Shy emerging through the door first in her blue dress, Lucy following behind her, both held their heads high as they walked expertly now in their heels and tight signature cocktail dresses towards the VIP section.

Their path around the ring moved directly in front of Hisoka and Illumi however the mind numbing state produced by the collars around their necks had altered their minds enough for them to not even notice the two men sitting right there.

Shy and Lucy entered the VIP area, both guards stepping aside from the small roped off entrance and helping them over the step before they each moved to their allocated client for the night.

  
Shy plastering an award-winning smile across her face as she sat next to hers, her legs draping over his lap before handing him a drink.

Lucy on the other hand chose to sit directly on his lap and wrap an arm over his back.

The Collector noticed both Hisoka and Illumi staring at this interaction, walked past and chuckled before leaning in close to the two, patting them both on the back.

**“See what you two could have had? Real beauties ain't they?”** he chuckled again, Hisoka shot out a hand and grabbed him by the collar, pulling The Collector closer to him.

**“Yeah… real beauties… How long have you had em for…”**

**“About a month I would say at this stage… Great performers too… Never really had any trouble with them whatsoever…”** he struggled a little against Hisoka’s grip which only tightened at his words.

**“What are their names?”**

**“Oh? You interested? Ah well the one in the red dress is my Red Rose and the one in the blue is my Yellow Lotus. Could set you up for the right price!”** Hisoka’s grip tightened even further, almost choking the man with his own shirt.

 **“Hisoka.”** Illumi said quietly, Hisoka letting go of The Collector straight away who laughed and left the two men to themselves, **“We still don’t know if they’re here on a mission or not,”**

**“They didn’t even react when they walked straight passed us,”**

**“Wait. You are right. Shy always reacts near you, she always lets out her bloodlust aura. We need to test that! You need to make eye contact with her and let out your own aura and see what happens,”** Illumi explained before looking over at them again.

Hisoka and Illumi spent the next hour attempting to get eye contact with Shy however as both women were completely unaware of their presence and so fixated on their own clients, it was near impossible. 

They were caught off guard when Shy and Lucy stood, excusing themselves from the VIP section and returning backstage. Hisoka was beginning to question Illumi as to what they should do next when the lights of the club went black, a slow song beginning to play over the sound system.

**“Now, for your favourite part of the evening. Your first of the two beautiful flowers, Yellow Lotus!”** The Collector’s voice called out through a microphone as lights went up on the ring that was now littered with a few things.

The spotlight shot up to focus as Shy was lowered down on a swing from the roof, the crowd erupting with cheers and claps as she smiled and waved. Her outfit gold and sparkling in the lights, as she reached the ring finally jumping off the swing and standing, moving over to the full-length box and throwing the lid open to expose Lucy laying there as she did every night.

Lucy jumped out of the box, also smiling and waving, wearing as little clothes and heels as her friend next to her.

**“Your Yellow Lotus has an amazing magic trick to show you, and she will do it with no strings attached!”** The Collector continued, both Lucy and Shy moved around the stage to pick up things like pieces of fabric or the box Lucy had appeared in and attach it to wires that had descended from the ceiling.

As the strings were pulled upwards, the objects were removed from the stage, leaving nothing but Lucy and Shy standing on the stage.   
Then standing very still, Shy moved her hands around Lucy, demonstrating that there were no strings hooked or connected to her to fool those that were watching the show that she was about to perform.

_“Jeez, Yellow Lotus, my arm is a bit heavy!”_ Lucy exclaimed out loud in a sing song voice, it echoed against the walls and hit Hisoka’s ears like it was poison.

 _“Is it now, Red Rose? Well maybe we can just do this!”_ Shy responded in the same sickly tone.

Within a second, Shy had activated her nen quirk and removed Lucy’s arm, both women with smiles plastered across their faces as they looked out and over the crowd.

Shy could barely see who she was looking at in the crowd, the lights from above incredibly bright on her face but her eyes trailed over the front row as she held her fake smile before stopping for a moment.

She noticed Hisoka and Illumi straight away and paused. Lucy noticed this and followed her line of sight, her eyes also meeting down to where the pair sat but the smile never left her face. Shy locked eyes with Hisoka as he sent out his bloodlust aura but she felt nothing, her eyebrows twitching slightly as she ever so gently shook her head before pulling away and returning her attention to her act before The Collector could notice their pause.

_“Do you feel lighter now, Red Rose?!”_

_“A little lighter, but I still feel so heavy!”_

_“Well let’s take off your head then!”_

Shy moved to cut through Lucy’s neck, an act that they had been performing every night for a month and an act that was well loved by all those that came to see but for the split second it was performed that night, Lucy say the slight horror that came across Hisoka and Illumi’s features.

_“Well come on, let’s patch you up then!”_

_“Oh if you say so, Yellow Lotus! I do enjoy feeling so much lighter though!”_

Shy moved to finish her act, reattaching the numerous pieces of Lucy’s body that she had cut off with her nen before the lights went dead on the stage and the crowd erupted as it usually did. They were all very impressed with Shy’s act, it was the main reason people came within the last month.

The two women quickly left the stage, not stopping for a moment before heading through the backstage door. Lucy had a hold of Shy’s hand before dragging her into her dressing room, pushing the makeup chair against the door then dragging her into the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

_“Luc, what are you doing!”_ Shy asked her once she let go of her hand

_“I know you saw them.”_

_“What,”_

_“I know you saw Hisoka and illumi and I know you weren’t gonna say anything to me because you didn’t wanna upset me but I saw them too,”_

_“Oh Luc…”_

_“But I know what you’re gonna say!”_

_“Exactly, so why are we even having this conversation!”_

_“Because…”_

_“Because?”_

_“Because… I… I don’t know…”_

_“We don’t know why they’re here. They are bad people, remember? It has been a month, Lucy. They would not just come now out of no where to save us. I know that sounds nice and fun in you’re head but I’m sorry it doesn’t work that way. Come on, fix your makeup you have to be on stage in like, three minutes,”_

Lucy sighed and nodded her head, pulling Shy into a tight hug before opening the door and going to fix her makeup. It took her a few seconds before she looked back at Shy who had returned the room to normal and was waiting to open the door for her with a small smile.

_“Stunning, as always. Don’t die and remember to control your fall,”_ Shy said quietly before opening the door and letting Lucy out before leaving herself and heading down to her own dressing room.

The lights around the ring that had become their stage were completely dark, the see through curtain that had been hoisted staying lifted as the singer standing in the corner brought the mic to her mouth to let the words fall from her lips.

_”Baby, can’t you see, I’m calling,”_

The singer began the lyrics to the infamous song Toxic however her version was drawn out, the tone slower as the harmonics in the background built. The sound of a gun firing worked into the backing track signalled the fall of the chiffon curtain to the ground as the criminals watching them burst into a cheer, they knew what was to follow. After all, most of them were regulars.

Lucy took the first of the large black silk lines hanging from the ceiling in her hand, wrapping it around her hand before beginning to climb upwards as the singer continued with her lines. Lucy climbed higher and higher until she was at the top of the ceiling with the silk line wrapped completely around her, body suspended as she spun slowly and gracefully with her legs in splits above her.

_“Taste of your lips I’m on a ride, you’re toxic I’m slipping under…”_

The blonde woman threw herself backwards, unravelling herself and rolling down for only a metre with expert precision before another gunshot was sound through the backing track of the audio.

On the second of the gun shot, she pulled a hand free with a dagger exposed, cutting through the silk easily to make her free directly towards the ground. Her hand dropping the dagger to the stage directly below her.

Hisoka stood to his feet, only to be pulled back by Illumi who shook his head, they had to trust them and their abilities. They had lasted this long after all.

Moments before Lucy hit the ground her eyes turned to black, her nen kicking in as a winged demon appeared from thin air and swooped underneath her and grabbed her. The demon flies her over the VIP section of the spectators where she blew a half-hearted kiss, dropping gold glitter from her fingers before being thrown from the demon by her hands back to the stage.

Landing comfortable on her feet despite the heels she was forced to wear, she reached for the trapeze bar that was now being lowered from the roof towards her. Reaching up with both hands she grabbed hold, it now lifting back up to the height of the cut silk hanging from the ceiling. The bass of the backing track now radiating through the club.

_“Too high… Can’t come down…”_

Lucy managing easily to begin swinging back and forth gained momentum before throwing herself into thin air, once again summoning another demon from thin air to catch her by the hands and throw her back towards the trapeze bar effortlessly.

Having hold of the trapeze bar once more she flipped her body to hook her legs up and over the bar now hanging upside down, pulling the single ribbon that was holding her hair together and performing a number of acrobatic moves to finish her number on stage before she let go of the bar all together and free fell towards the ground.

The seconds before she hit the ground the lights were cut from the stage, the singer hitting her final note only to switch back on for both Lucy and the singer to be gone.

Hisoka looked over at Illumi, the question didn’t even need to come from his lips for Illumi to know what he wanted and what he was going to ask. If Illumi was honest with himself, he would say that he half wanted the same thing.

Quickly raising to their feet, they moved towards the backstage door, Illumi flicking a needle between his fingers to land in the side of the bodyguards neck before removing it and Hisoka grabbing him before he fell to the ground. They adjusted him so he was leaning against the wall, his eyes open still as if he was awake.

Both men quickly slipped through the door and closed it behind them before looking up and down the hallway. Their steps were quiet as the first door they came to read ‘Red Rose’, Hisoka stopping instantly and looking at Illumi.

**“I’ll go find Shy,”** Illumi said before continuing, Hisoka paused until he say Illumi stop before another door not too long down the way. He finally raised his hand to knock as Illumi did the same, Lucy opening the door to find Hisoka standing before her at the same time Shy opened the door to find Illumi standing before her.

Both women reacted in the same way, yanking the men inside before quickly closing the door behind them, praying that no one else saw without realising that the exact same thing had just happened down the hall.


	8. The VIPs

Shy opened her dressing room door to find Illumi standing in front of it, her eyes opened wide before her head ducked out in time to see Hisoka pulled into Lucy’s dressing room. She knew the consequences of being caught with him but latched a hand around the front of Illumi’s shirt and pulled him inside quickly before anyone else could come down the hallway.

Once he was inside she moved away from him, now dressed in her tight blue dress for her next round of entertaining she continued to walk under her back was against the wall, her eyes not moving from his for a second.

Illumi stayed by the door, his pupils focused on her and her odd movements. This was not the same woman that he had met the month before.

_“What are you doing here,”_ she questioned quietly, her voice barely making it past her lips.

 **“Hisoka wanted to see Lucy,”** Illumi answered in his usual matter of fact tone, his eyes parting from hers for a moment to take in his surroundings.

He noted the gold outfit on the floor, she had obviously just gotten changed. The used make-up table from products being taken out of their place day in and day out, his eyes trailing over to the open cupboard to see the outfit that she had arrived in hanging up with a small layer of dust over the top of it. His head tilted to the side slightly.

_“I gathered that. He always wants to see her, it’s some strange fucking obsession,”_ Shy spat, _“But I asked what **you** were doing here. In my dressing room. With me. You could have just waited out there,” _she raised a hand to motion to the door, Illumi’s eyes following her hand before returning to her eyes.

**“I came to see you. That’s why I’m here,”** he began to move towards her, taking a few small steps every time he spoke, **“At first I didn’t quite understand what was happening to me, I couldn’t even understand what Hisoka was doing as he called your phone over and over again with the same response. Then I paid a little more attention to what was going on. My body was having a physical reaction to not knowing where Lucy and you were,”** he paused for a moment, now inches from Shy, **“No, not Lucy. I did not have any reaction to her missing location, only to you. So, I knew that the only way I was going to feel normal again was to find where you were. I don’t understand what the reason is, or why I had to find you,”**

Illumi stood still for a few moments as if lost in his own thoughts, his body close to Shy’s as if they were almost touching. Shy was holding her breath, the sudden confession of sorts from Illumi catching her off guard as she tried to pull one coherent line from her mind.

**“I just knew I had to find you. So I did, and I feel more like myself now that I know that you are safe,”** Illumi reached out a hand slowly, unsure of himself as if he was not even in control of it, placing it softly on the side of Shy’s face.

There was silence was a moment between the two as they looked at each other, Shy’s eyes darting back and forth between his before they finally brimmed over with tears.

Before she could stop them, tears were streaming down Shy’s face and over Illumi’s hand to the floor.

_“Please get me out of here,”_ she sobbed before closing the distance between the two of them and wrapping her arms around Illumi’s torso, the man standing still as if registering how to react to her.

Slowly, his hand moved from the side of her face to rest on her back, patting slightly before simply sitting there. He made no effort to move her nor said anything, allowing Shy to cry into his shoulder as she needed.

The moment last only minutes before Shy pushed herself off Illumi, severing all contact between the two and quickly sucking in breathes of air before wiping under her eyes.

_“I can’t. If they even find out you’re in here they’ll kill me, you need to leave,”_ her eyes avoided his own but felt his confused gaze, _“No one but the VIPs or The Collector are allowed to touch us,”_ she whispered quietly.

**“I understand,”** Illumi responded looking at her one last time before turning on his heel and exiting the room.

* * *

The knock at the door had startled Lucy, The Collector never came to check on them until after the end of the night and Shy knew that she barely had any time to change between her set and their next round of entertaining the VIPs. Her dress was such a bitch to get into.

She moved to the door quickly, reefing it open while pulling at the back of her top to pull it off, she nearly choked on air when she saw Hisoka standing there. She would have slammed it in his face if he did not give her an option, walking straight in and closing it behind him.

_“You can’t be here, they have a no touch if you’re not a VIP rule,”_ she spat viciously before walking away to her makeup table, fixing the last of her makeup she had left. Much to her surprise, Hisoka didn’t follow immediately after her.

He watched from the door, his arms folded over his chest, eyes narrowed.

**“So I saw, as you were draped across some guy’s lap,”**

Lucy stopped moving, looking at him in the mirror with the best death glare she could manage.

_“So? Become a paying fucking VIP if it pisses you off so much then, Hisoka. I don’t give a fuck, I didn’t ask for this,”_ she returned her attention to her makeup however noticed Hisoka’s arms unfold and go loose by his sides, the anger in her boiled before finally bursting. She threw the makeup brush against the mirror, _“I’ve been here for what feels like forever, you don’t get to swoop in now and play Prince Charming because you’re here as a customer, buddy,”_

Hisoka moved quickly, grabbing either side of the chair and swinging it around so it was now facing him. He placed his arms on either side of Lucy, leaning down so he was now eye level with her.

**“I want you to listen to what I’m about to say very carefully, little joker,”** his words were slow, deliberate. Lucy however, kept her eyes away from him, refusing to look up at him. He moved a hand from beside her to grab gently on either side of her cheeks, tilting her head up to look at him, **“Are you listening?”**

Lucy thought about it for a few moments before nodding slowly under Hisoka’s grasp, his hand not moving.

**“Good. I called that stupid phone number belonging to your little friend every day for the last month until I couldn’t take it any longer. No one could find you. No one. Until eventually, even Illumi snapped and had to find Shy because it turns out even he gets emotions sometimes and finally, we found the contact that gave the pair of you the address for this godforsaken Hell Hole,”** his eyes dragged over her body before resting back on the collar at her throat, **“And here I find you. Collared up and made to perform like a fucking _toy_ for the pleasure of everyone else _,_ ”**

Lucy’s eyes widened, shocked by the thought that both Hisoka and Illumi had spent the last month looking for them.

**“Now, I know that collar around your throat is doing something while you’re out there on that floor because you walked straight passed me. I can either figure it out now or you can kiss me instead and I can figure it out later, its up to you, little joker,”** his telltale grin split across his lips and it took seconds for Lucy to make her decision.

She had raised to her feet, one hand snaking up into Hisoka’s hair and the other around his back as she smashed her lips greedily onto his like she had been starved her entire life. Both of Hisoka’s hands ran up her bare back, pulling at little amount of fabric that was there from her performance outfit. Their lips moving together and against each other as if they were made for each other, only pulling apart when Hisoka moved to press kisses down her jawline and further down her neck before biting hard behind her ear, leaving a perfect imprint of his teeth.

**“None of these men even for a second come close to deserving you,”** he whispered against her skin before returning to her lips, pressing another greedy kiss before pulling away and moving towards the door.

Panic set into Lucy as she grabbed onto his hand, her eyes freighted.

_“Don’t leave without me”_ she whispered, blue eyes staring into gold.

**“I’m not leaving without you. Besides, I’m just going to become a VIP,”** he pressed a kiss to her hand before leaving the room, closing the door behind him and turning to see Illumi waiting for him in the hallway, **“We need to find The Collector,”**

**“Yes, I agree. We need to be VIPs,”** Illumi responded, Hisoka raising an eyebrow looking over at him with a slight smile on the edges of his lips.

* * *

Shy took a deep breath, finally calmed down from her earlier emotions. She couldn’t believe that she had broken down in front of Illumi but she hoped that he really had meant it when he said he understood.

Looking herself over in the mirror once more with an approving nod of her appearance, she exited her dressing room and walked down the hallway towards Lucy’s dressing room. She was about to nod when the door opened. Lucy was dressed in the same skin tight red dress she always wore complete with her signature red lipstick and gloves. The look in Lucy’s eyes told her that she had the same emotions as Shy.

Lucy reached out and pulled Shy into a hug, burying her face into her hair straight away.

_“They will get us out of here, I promise”_ Lucy said quietly before pulling away and smiling at Shy, _“We just have to do this one more time. One more time,”_

 _“I guess we have the relaxing effect of the mind control from the collars… So it won’t be too bad,”_ Shy sighed the pair moved towards the door together.

The door was pulled open, the bodyguard now relieved of the previous effects of Illumi’s needle without any knowledge of what had happened to him previously.

Both women knew it took exactly thirty steps to get to the VIP section from the backstage entrance and exactly fifteen steps for the full effects of the relaxants to kick in once The Collector had noted they were on the floor.

Lucy took Shy’s hand in hers as they began to walk, no fights being conducted within the ring as the Singer now stood singing a melody of ‘It’s a Man’s World’.

_“Lucy…”_ Shy whispered quietly after five steps, Lucy’s eyes following Shy’s to the VIP area to see the reason concern had now filled them.

Within the VIP area now sat two new clients and The Collector was standing, waiting for the entrance with his hands clasped together. They could see Illumi sat with his hands resting comfortable on his lap while Hisoka was lounged beside him, arms outstretched over the back of the black velvet lounge.

Both Illumi and Hisoka were looking no where other than directly at Shy and Lucy.

_“Oh… Fuck…”_ Lucy muttered as they got to ten steps, the relaxants beginning to pump through their system. 

**“Yellow Lotus! Red Rose!”** The Collector took steps forward, taking each of their hands and pulling both women close to him before ensuring both kissed his cheek. Both Shy and Lucy complied with smiles, the relaxants he was in control of now running completely through their bodies, **“We have two very, very special VIP guests tonight. For that reason we have cleared all other VIPs from this area and your job will be just to tend to their needs! Gentlemen!”** his attention now turned to Hisoka and Illumi as he spun, turning the drugged Shy and Lucy with him, **“Do either of you have a preference as to which you would prefer?”**

**“Yes,”** both men spoke at the same time before looking at each other, The Collector laughing.

**“I hope its not the same one! Illumi! Which do you prefer!”**

**“S-“** he started to speak before stopping himself, **“Yellow Lotus,”**

 **“Excellent choice, Hisoka, are you happy with Red Rose?”** The Collector turning his attention to Hisoka was answered with a grin before he returned to both women, **“Girls, behave. You’re both under very close watch,”**

Somewhere in the back of their minds both women knew this as that he had increased the normal dosage of relaxants running through their bodies to enable them to be more free flowing with their clients.

**“I will be off then, enjoy your night and please see me if there is anything, I can do for either of you,”** The Collector bowed before turning and leaving.

Hisoka’s eyes turned to Lucy, his hand raising and bending a finger to beckon her to him as he had done the first time in the river months ago. She walked towards him before he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her down onto his lap, his fingers wrapping up the side of her neck to run over the bite mark he had left there minutes before.

Shy moved towards Illumi, sitting next to him on the lounge and throwing her legs over his lap. Another hand came over his chest, drawing circles on his shirt.

Lucy looked over at Shy, the only thought going through her head was that it didn’t normally feeling like this, even when the dosage was high. Her head felt like it was spinning and all she wanted to do was have the man beneath her right then and there. Her eyes met with Shy’s for a split second, fire burning within Shy’s as well. Shy looked at Lucy with the same look, both communicating without any words as they usually did, they both felt it, the feeling of being almost _lust drunk._

Yet neither of them were able to stop it even if they wanted to.

_“What’s the matter, Sir? Feeling... agitated, are we?”_ Shy giggled, looking up at Illumi as his eyes widened at the use of his own words, the circles Shy was drawing moving lower and lower on his stomach.

**“Hisoka,”** Illumi hissed, moving his attention away from Shy for the moment before looking at Hisoka who was much to interested in Lucy on his lap, **“Hisoka! The collars,”**

Hisoka raised an eyebrow, his hands moving from Lucy’s waist to roll her hair to one side, pressing kisses up her bare shoulder and neck before stopping to focus on the back of the collar. Upon further inspection he could see that the back of the collar was implanted directly into her skin. He moved his hands again, taking Lucy’s face with both hands and looking into her eyes and noting the dilated pupils that only widened to take over almost all her blue upon looking directly into his.

_“Do you need a drink, Sir? Maybe a nice tall, cool, glass of me?”_ Lucy spoke, never breaking eyes with Hisoka.

He let out a half growl, half groan before letting her face go, leaning over to Illumi’s ear.

**“It’s definitely the collars, its implanted directly into their skin. The Collector is using his nen to relax their bodies with VIP clients and it looks like their having extra effects with us…”** Hisoka pulled back before looking at Illumi.

**“What do you mean extra effects?”**

**“It looks like its effected by attraction, or at least fuelled by it, so they’ll enter a drunk like state with anyone they’re attracted to. I imagine it would also have a self destruct feature as well, most of these are usually able to blow up on command,”**

Illumi looked down once more to Shy who was still lounging over his lap before quickly looking up again.

**“How do we get it off them and get them out of here safely,”** he said quietly.


	9. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: violence, death

Hisoka and Illumi were quiet for a few moments, Hisoka bringing a hand down along the back of Lucy’s bare back before digging his fingers in slightly to the skin to draw her closer into him. She held no hesitation in responding, a hand moving up and over his shoulder before her face nuzzled into the skin of his neck. He closed his eyes momentarily before rolling his head over to look at Illumi.

Illumi sat with his hands relaxed on either side of his lap in their original positions, Shy still dangling her legs over his lap. Her head now rested on his chest as she reached upwards, pressing soft kisses to the skin under his jawline. Her fingers still drawing small circles just above his belt.

**“There could be a side room?”** Illumi spoke quietly, his eyes meeting with Hisoka’s before Hisoka looked over to catch the eye of The Collector, upon this he immediately finished his conversation and walked over.

**“Gentlemen! Is anything the matter?”** The Collector clasped his hands together tightly, eyes filtering between the two women sprawled over both men’s laps, ensuring they were doing their jobs correctly.

**“Nothing is the matter…”** Illumi began, his words falling quite short before Hisoka left out a sigh.

 **“We wish to move somewhere more private to,”** he ran a hand up the side of Lucy’s thigh, hooking under the side of her hip and pulling her even further into him with a giggle from her lips, **“Enjoy our entertainment a little more,”**

The Collector let out a chuckle, relaxing visibly before the two men.

**“That is… Not something that we usually curtail to here in this establishment…”**

**“But I want to,”** Illumi suddenly spat out, his hair moving around him slightly as his eyes focused directly on The Collector, a fraction of his bloodlust oozing slightly from him.

 **“Of course, Mr Zoldyck, you are after all a very esteemed client. Please, follow me,”** The Collector moved a hand to wipe a newly formed bead of sweat from his brow before taking two steps backwards, nearly walking into the red rope of the VIP section.

**“Come on,”** Illumi urged, moving to his feet before offering a hand to Shy. She stood, taking one step and almost stumbled into Illumi with a giggle, Illumi’s eyes shooting up to Hisoka with a realisation that both women would be useless in most situations under the effect of the collars.

 **“Ss…Sorryyyy~”** Shy laughed, fluttering her eyelashes at Illumi who looked back at her, his features softening ever so slightly before he hooked an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him to support her weight and help her walk.

Lucy let out a squeal of excitement as Hisoka stood to his full height, his grip switching to loop under her knees and under her back to carry her as if she were a bride. She quickly moved to wrap her arms around his neck, as he followed Illumi.

The Collector lead the four towards a room the left of the establishment, the gold marked door swinging open to reveal plush black lounges with red tables in the middle. It was decorated very similar to the rest of the club.

Illumi helped Shy inside, ensuring she was sat comfortable on one of the lounges before Hisoka followed with Lucy, placing her down next to Shy. Lucy letting out an audible whine once Hisoka moved away from her, his attention now focused on The Collector who was still standing in the doorway.

**“Is this okay?”** he asked quietly.

 **“It’ll do, you can leave us now,”** Illumi responded quietly, The Collector quickly turning on his heel and leaving, closing the door behind him.

There was silence for a few moments, Lucy’s gaze fixed on Hisoka while Shy’s was fixed on Illumi, the control of the endorphins running through their system rendering any other thought from their body.

**“I can undo the front of them with a needle and potentially stop the self-destruct method but…”** Illumi spoke slowly, his gaze moving to Hisoka.

 **“But we are going to have to rip it out of their skin on the back,”** Hisoka finish the train of thought.

**“And it’s highly likely that the second we get one off, The Collector will know,”**

Lucy titled her head to the side, her head now resting on Shy’s shoulder as she blinked slowly. Shy moved to rest her head on top of Lucy’s, a smile forming over her lips as she continued to stare at Illumi.

**“We don’t have any other options,”** Illumi continued, his eyes now returning to Shy.

**“I know,”**

**“So, who do we do first?”**

**“Unlock Shy and disable it, then Lucy. We’ll pull them both out at the same time,”**

Both men moved towards Shy and Lucy who were sitting on the end of the lounge, both raising their heads and smiling widely as they came closer to them.

_“Hey, handsome,”_ Lucy giggled, reaching out for Hisoka.

 _“Missed you,”_ Shy added, tugging on the front of Illumi’s shirt.

Illumi moved a hand under Shy’s chin, tilting her face all the way upwards so he could have a clear look at her collar and the front of it where the light flashed red.

**“I need you to stay still, okay?”** he said quietly.

 _“Of course, Sir, anything for you,”_ she giggled

Shy kept her face tilted upwards to the ceiling as Lucy looked up at Hisoka her hands wrapping around his waist to pull him close so she could nuzzle her face into his stomach.

_“The Collector doesn’t like it when we fiddle with our collars,”_ Lucy said quietly against Hisoka’s shirt.

 **“Well The Collector won’t be a problem anymore,”** Hisoka responded, looking down at her.

Illumi pulled out a needle bringing it towards the front of the collar and delicately place it within the centre of the flashing red light. Swirling the needle around gently from left to right, Illumi moved until he found the perfect spot and pushed the needle in slightly deeper. The light flickered from red to green before a _click_ was heard, the collar unhooking at the front.

**“Hisoka, the door,”** Illumi said calmly.

Hisoka, activating his own nen, used his bungee gum to move one of the couches behind them to prop it in front of the door to successfully keep it closed while Illumi stood.

**“Don’t move, Shy,”** Illumi continued speaking before looking over at Hisoka, **“You are going to have to move though, Hisoka,”**

Hisoka moved his hands down to grasp each of Lucy’s wrists, untangling them from around his waist and bringing them back in front of her before forcing her to sit up properly. His hand then moved to tilt her face up the same way Shy was currently placed.

**“Stay still for Illumi, okay, little joker?”** he leaned down to press a kiss gently to her lips as she pouted at the loss of touch before Hisoka took a step back, allowing Illumi to move in.

Illumi worked quickly, finding the same spot on Lucy’s collar as quickly as he had found it on Shy’s before waiting for the _click_ as it opened at the front as well with a green light. He let out a slight sigh, the easy part was accomplished.

He moved back over to Shy as Hisoka moved back to Lucy, the pair not entirely sure what the effects would be of their next actions.

The Collector’s head shot up from the other side of the bar, the collars that were controlled by his own nen had been deactivated and he could feel it.

**“Men!”** he yelled, signalling for four of his bodyguards to follow him to the side door that he had led Hisoka and Illumi through.

Sounds of banging on the door did not startle any of the four as both Hisoka and Illumi had now moved their hands to wrap around the back of the collars at the necks of Shy and Lucy.

Illumi kneeled to be eye-level with Shy, his eyes baring into hers as his grip tightened on the collar. In a moment, he leaned forward, his forehead pressed against hers in a rare show of affection.

**“Im sorry for this,”** he whispered as he yanked, pulling the collar clean out of her neck, a groan passed through her lips as blood began to trickle through down the back of her neck. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes at the pain that ran through her.

Hisoka took a breath, bringing his face down and pressing his lips deeply to Lucy’s whose eyes fluttered close as a smile pulled at the corner of her lips. His hand pulled the collar clean from the back of her neck, Lucy’s eyes snapping open to stare directly into Hisoka’s gold ones, blood now also running down the back of her neck and dress.

_“I…I…”_ she muttered, tears falling from her eyes as her head spun.

 **“I know, I know,”** Hisoka said, pulling away and pressing another kiss to her forehead before turning to Illumi, **“Can I let them in now?”**

 **“Yes,”** Illumi answered, collar in hand as he turned from Shy to face the door.

Hisoka moved the couch, the door flying open as all five men rushed in. The Collector looking back and forth between the collars in the hand of each men and both women who were now bleeding, looking dazed on the lounges.

**“What did you do!”** he spat at Hisoka and Illumi, **“Do you know how expensive they are! It’s going to take me forever to get them fixed and put back on them!”**

 **“They’re not going back on them; they leave with us.”** Illumi answered coldly.

The Collector laughed, loudly, turning his back momentarily before looking back at the scene before him.

**“I appreciate that the entertainment was so good that you feel you need to leave with them but I’m sorry Mr Zoldyck, Mr Morow, they are property of The Birds of Hell. They stay here. They are property of me,”**

Bloodlust erupted from both Hisoka and Illumi, every strand of hair on Illumi’s head flying into the air as if it had a mind of its own.

**“I don’t think you understand, we have spent a _month_. Looking for them, they leave for us and you die now for the damage you've done,” **Hisoka sneered, a card flicking quickly from his fingers to land deep between the eyes of the first body guard on the left who stood still for a moment before he feel to the ground.

Before the other three bodyguards could react, cards and needles had been sent flying throughout the room and in a matter of seconds, another three bodies were lying on the ground by The Collector’s feet.

Hisoka and Illumi advanced, backing him out of the doorway and over the bodies till he turned on his feet and ran. One card was thrown, slicing his arm, another slicing his leg. Finally, he was close enough to a wall that Illumi threw enough needles to pin him there. Hisoka grabbed the man by the throat, clasping down and crushing his airways till he could no longer breathe before Illumi plunged a hand into his chest, removing his heart and dropping it on the floor.

Not a single drop of blood was spilled on the carpet.

The men returned to the side room, finding both Shy and Lucy still in the exact same positions they had left them in. Both women smiled upon their return despite the blood trickling from the back of their necks.

**“I think the endorphins are holding off the pain,”** Illumi looked over to Hisoka.

 **“That means neither of them are going to be able to walk, let’s get them to the closest hotel,”** Hisoka quickly leaned down, scooping up Lucy in a smooth movement, **“I need you to put two fingers on the back of your neck, okay?”**

 _“Why?”_ Lucy looked up at him, confused.

**“Because you’re bleeding,”**

_“Oh silly me! I forgot!”_ she laughed before moving a hand to rest on the back of her neck applying pressure to where the collar had been pulled from her neck.

Illumi leaned down, following Hisoka’s lead and also picking up Shy in the same way. This brought a giggle from Shy’s lips from the closeness of his body.

_“Look at how **close** you are, we could almost kiss,” _she cooed quietly, twirling a finger into his hair as Illumi quickly adverted his eyes to look over at Hisoka who was doing his best to keep his laugh hidden.

 **“It’s not funny, Hisoka,”** Illumi tightened his grip on Shy before moving out of the doorway and moving out towards the front door of the club.

Hisoka looked down at Lucy who was smiling up at him, her eyes slightly glazed, laughter still falling from his lips.

**“Oh if you didn’t have so many endorphins running through your body right now you would be laughing too, little joker, trust me. Ill tell you all about it in the morning,”** he sighed to himself before following Illumi out of the room and to the front of the club. 

* * *

They didn’t need to travel far, only half an hour to the nearest hotel with a small cab drive no questions asked after showing both their hunter licenses.

Now riding up in the elevator with the women in their arms, Hisoka peered over to Illumi.

**“We could only get two rooms, with a queen bed in each. You know we can’t leave them both in a room by themselves,”** he began, Illumi looked over at him, **“I’m taking Lucy, this isn’t debatable,”**

**“Hisoka…”**

**“Not. Debatable,”**

_“Not debataaaaaaable,”_ Lucy interjected titling her bed backwards to look over at Illumi upside down and pointing a finger at him, “ _Besides, I can sort of feel it starting to wear off… Maybe…”_

 _“Luuuuucy,”_ Shy called after her, a hand halfheartedly moving to swat at her.

 _“Shhhhhhhhyyyyyyy,”_ Lucy echoed.

 **“Lucy,”** Illumi called her name, Lucy now moving her eyes to look at him once again.

 _“Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillumi,”_ she responded with a smirk, Illumi just shook his head not bothering to respond.

This however this wasn’t to Lucy’s liking who removed the hand she hand been keeping on the back of her neck and twisted in Hisoka’s arms to grab at a bunch of Illumi’s hair dragging both Shy and him towards her.

_“Illumi you better fuck her or I will fuck you up,”_ she half whispered as the elevator doors opened, her grip letting go as Hisoka walked forward with her in his arms, a grin split across his lips, _“Love you Shyyyyyyy”_ she yelled out behind her with giggles as Illumi and Shy followed.

* * *

Illumi managed to get Shy easily inside their allocated hotel room, closing the door behind him before placing her gently on her feet and helping her to the bed.

Shy leaned down, feeling the room spin as she removed the heels from her feet before moving to lay back on the softness of the blankets and bed. Before her body was about to connect with the bed Illumi shot his hand out, catching her at the back of the head with a soft sigh.

**“You’re bleeding, we need to get you cleaned up. All these rooms are set with a basic first aid kit, they usually have hunters stay here,”** he said quietly before helping her sit then moved into the bathroom, returning with the first aid kit.

He moved behind her to inspect the damage the collar had done, thankfully it was not deep enough that it was going to need stitches.

**“Can you use your nen?”** he asked, she just shook her head, the main effect and use of the mind control endorphins was to ensure that their nen was rendered useless, **“It’s okay, I was just concerned about the bleeding,”**

Illumi cleaned the wound before dressing it and cleaning the blood that had dripped down the back of her neck and skin, his hands careful and delicate on her body.

He lingered for a moment once he was done, a small portion of an emotion arising in his body that he could not understand. Not wanting to escalate the situation, he ignored it and moved away from Shy, returning the first aid kit back to the bathroom before going to the kitchen to fetch her a bottle of water.

**“How do you feel, honestly?”**

_“Mmmmhm, its like being drunk but still very in control of what’s going on. It’s not like anything you would have ever experienced before. He wanted us to feel this way all the time, less… Scared of making advances I guess…”_ she brought the bottle to her lips and drank deeply, downing nearly the whole thing before standing, loving the feeling of carpet beneath her bare feet, _“It’s just that…”_

**“What?”**

_“It appears to be… More heightened, more… Like electricity running through my body… When I’m with you…”_ she hummed to herself before shaking her head, _“Will you sit down, you’re making me anxious!”_

 **“Sorry,”** Illumi moved from where he was standing to sit on the edge of the bed, **“You should really try to sleep this off,”**

_“I’m not tired,”_ ****

**“But you should be sleeping,”**

Shy turned towards him, taking steps towards him slowly until she reached him, pulling her knees up and over so she was seated straddling his lap. Her dress riding up to expose a great deal of her thighs and ass as she wrapped her arms over his shoulders.

**“I don’t think you know what you’re doing,”**

_“I think I do,”_ she said with a smile before pressing her lips to his jaw, _“You said you felt bad not knowing where I was… Right… You said that to me, those were your words not mine...”_ she trailed kisses further up his cheek, _“So, that must me despite all your attempt to hide it that you do like me… And you already know that I like you…”_ she moved forward to press a kiss to his lips. 

Illumi was frozen in his spot, internally fighting his need to have the women placed on top of him and his need to not show any emotion that had been drilled into him since he was a child. Shy’s lips moving against his nearly breaking his composure as she trailed a hand down his chest, her hips grinding ever so slightly against his. A desire awakening in him that he had not yet felt before.

_“Come on, I thought you didn’t like me when I was agitated…”_ she giggled into his ear, _“I promise I’ll be good, I don’t mind the fingers like last time…”_

Illumi pulled back looking at her, titling his head slightly to the side.

**“That’s not correct, I used my hands and mouth last time,”** he corrected her.

 _“Then, you won’t mind if I use both my hands and my mouth then,”_ Shy smirked at him before sliding off of the bed and between Illumi’s legs, _“Are you feeling agitated, Illumi?”_ she peered up at him, her face resting on his knee.

 **“If I say yes, are you going to do to me what I did to you?”** he questioned slowly.

_“Yes,”_

**“Then yes… I am feeling… Very agitated…”** his eyes didn’t leave Shy as looked up at him, grinning wildly.

She made short work of his pants, sliding them off of his legs before taking his already semi-hard cock within her hands. Even this drew a hiss from the man as she giggled slightly, sticking out her tongue and licking from base all the way to tip.

A groan left Illumi as the new sensations hit him, Shy immediately taking the head into her mouth and swirling before peering up at him to find his eyes half lidded. Throwing her head down, she felt the tip of his cock hit against the back of her throat before gagging and coming back up.

She repeated this again, dragging multiple groans from Illumi who rested back on his palms.

**“S…Shy…”** he managed to groan out as she increased her speed, throwing her head down and bringing it back up, swirling her tongue around the sensitive section of his head, **“Oh GOD,”** he groaned as a hand went to the back of her head pushing her back down again before hot strands hit the back of her throat.

Shy pulled away, looking up at him with a proud smile on her face however was not still for long before Illumi grabbed her under the arms and threw her onto the bed, crawling over the top of her and pressing a hot kiss to her lips.

He immediately moved down the bed, positioning himself between her legs and almost tearing her panties in an attempt to get them off of her before wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her closer to his mouth.

In a single second her was bringing hot hunger licks down on her, his tongue drawing circles over her clit before dancing down her entrance.

_“Holy.. FUCK!”_ Shy exclaimed nearly jumping from the bed in surprise, Illumi’s other hand reaching up to pin her body down to the bed before his eyes snapped up to look at her, the very vision of him between her legs already a turn on enough.

Once he was sure that she wasn’t going to move anyway he moved his hand, bringing it down between them to replace his tongue at her entrance, gently sliding in a single finger before pulling it out and sliding in two. 

His tongue paying close attention to her clit as he specifically remembered exactly what pushed her over the edge last time.

He watched eagerly as he drew out her first orgasm, having her writhing underneath him. But he didn’t stop, he didn’t stop until he had a second and a third. Wanting to be certain that he gave her exactly what she wanted.

By the time he was done, Shy was left barely capable of any words. The both of them left naked and panting on the bed lying next to each other. Illumi for the rarest of moments, smiling as she snuggled into his side before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Hisoka had thought about throwing Lucy over his shoulder but thought better of it as he finally got the both of them into their hotel room.

She still hadn’t stopped laughing the whole way from the elevator from telling Illumi to sleep with Shy and though that she was hilarious.

**“Are you going to stop laughing any time soon?”** Hisoka looked over her.

 _“Yeah, when it stops being funny. Or to quote you, when you put something in my mouth,”_ she raised an eyebrow, Hisoka stopping dead in his tracks and looking her in the eye.

**“You are a danger to yourself; do you know that?”**

_“Coming from the murder clown,”_

**“What did you just call me?”**

_“You dress like a clown and you murder people like, come ON!”_ Lucy was laughing again as Hisoka dropped her on the bed

**“I could have killed _you_ ,”**

_“But you didnnnnnnntttttt”_ she leaned forward to take her shoes off and nearly fell off the bed, _“Fuck this dress honestly,”_

 **“On the topic of that dress,”** Hisoka turned around now leaning against the frame of the bathroom door, **“Beautiful choice, it really… Really... Is amazing on you…”**

 _“I didn’t even pick it so in all honestly I would like it off me **now,** ” _Lucy lent down again, this time managing to make it to her shoes and getting them off her feet before standing and reaching for the zipper of her dress, tugging it down and sliding the dress off her frame.

She peeled the gloves of her hands, placing them in the same pile of clothes before moving towards the bathroom, the same doorway that Hisoka was still standing in and staring at her. He made no attempt to get out of her way, his frame blocking her completely.

_“Are you gonna… Let me in orrrr…”_ she looked up at him with a smile.

 **“Sure, just enjoying the view,”** he said before stepping sides letting her move past him.

 _“Enjoy away then…”_ she looked over her shoulder at him before turning on the hot water of the shower, following with the cold till she found her perfect temperature.

She stripped her bra from her body, Hisoka’s eyes not leaving her back. Letting the fabric fall to the ground before she slid her fingers under the waistband of her underwear, painfully slowly sliding them down before stepping out of them. She threw them backwards, Hisoka catching them in one hand.

_“Coming?”_ she called after him before stepping into the water with a smirk on her face.

Not three minutes later he had stripped himself and had her pinned against the tiles staring up at him, water dripping down his now flat pink hair to his face. The signature blue teardrop and yellow star missing from his face.

**“Are you really okay, little joker?”** he said quietly, looking at her.

 _“I am now that I’m with you,”_ she smiled softly, Hisoka brought a hand to her chin, titling it upwards.

**“You know what I meant,”**

_“Yes, I promise, I am,”_ she pulled at his hand to bring it to her lips kissing his palm.

Hisoka pulled his hand away to wrap it around her waist, pulling her body against his. He titled his head down, Lucy reaching up to press her lips to his in a matter of seconds in a sweet kiss. The kiss only taking moments to dissolve from sweet to something deeper he ran his tongue along her lips, they parted to allow entry.

Lucy’s hands moved up to wrap around his neck, one digging into the skin with nails with the other pulled at his hair. She could already feel a coil in her core began to build.

His hand moved from her waist down to her ass, grabbing and pulling her against him, her body moving to his will against him. Small moans coming from her lips as the pace of their kiss quickened, deepening.

She dipped a hand down his chest, dragging her nails as she went before wrapping it delicately around his now hard cock and stroking softly. Her hand barely touching it before his free hand grabbed hers and tightened her grip, a smile breaking across her lips.

Hisoka’s hand dipped down between her legs to draw across her moist slit, dancing circles around her clit in laps to pull out moans before plunging inside of her.

He lapped up the moans she made into his mouth at every chance he got before he thought he couldn’t take anymore. She was too intoxicating for him.

**“Turn around,”** he ordered, Lucy doing exactly as she was told with a smile on her face, **“Hands on the wall,”** She place two hands on either side on the wall before she felt him gently move her legs further apart, out of reaction she arched her back and stuck out her ass, this only served to bring a lustful groan from Hisoka.

He leaned forward, rubbing the tip of his cock against her entrance before she moaned and stuck her ass out further, enticing him in. He thrusted, bottoming out in her. Both letting out sounds of pleasure before he pulled out and did so again.

It only took a few seconds for them to meet the same pace, the sounds filling the room as water fell to the ground.

Lucy’s hands balled up into fists as she squeezed her eyes closed, another moan falling from her lips.

**“Oh no, you know how I feel about that,”** Hisoka lent forward, running a hand up the base of her hair and grabbing a fist full of her hair before pulling her backwards so she lent against his chest her face titled up to his, **“I want you to look at me, you understand”**

_“Yes,”_

**“Yes, what?”**

_“Yes, **Sir,** ” _

He kept a grip on her hair as he continued to drive into her, his pace quickening as he reached his free hand down to run circles over her clit. Lucy’s eyes widened at the sudden stimulation, the moan that was going to come free becoming stuck on her tongue as the coil in her stomach tightened further and further before it finally snapped free.

Her entire body tightened as she hit her orgasm, a wordless scream coming from her mouth as her eyes rolled back in her head. A hand reached up to claw at Hisoka’s shoulder and face but was unable to grasp at anything, too lost in her own release.

The feeling of Lucy coming undone upon him sent him over the edge as Hisoka met his over release, his hand tightening in her hair as he bit down on her shoulder with a groan.

The pair stood still for a moment before finally untangling from each other only to move further under the water, Hisoka wrapping Lucy up in his arms and holding her tight to his chest.

He paid close attention to the back of her neck, moving her hair to ensure the blood was washed away and her skin was left clean before pressing kisses down her shoulder line.

_“I missed you,”_ she said quietly against his skin, realising how tired she was now that the endorphins were wearing off and she was finally safe.

The pair finally exited the shower and dried off, Hisoka took attention to dress the wound on the back of her neck before picking her up and carrying her to bed despite her complaints the entire time that her legs weren’t broken and she was able to walk.

Lucy however didn’t let go of him the entire time, pulling him into the bed with her and tangling herself into him perfectly until she was comfortable.

_“Don’t go anywhere, I’m comfortable”_ she said, hiding her true meaning of the words.

 **“I won’t,”** Hisoka responded, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, seeing her true meaning.


	10. The Morning After

Lucy’s hand twitched from lack of movement, a small groan moving through her lips as she rolled over onto her stomach. Her hand moved again, stretching out across the bare skin of Hisoka’s chest as he brought a hand down her back before hooking down around her behind her knee.

In a single movement, he had pulled her completely onto his chest. She now laid bare on top of him as he ran a hand through her hair and another up to rest in the dip of her lower back.

A small smirk spread across her lips.

_“Have you even checked what time it is first,”_ she muttered sleepily.

 **“You think I care,”**

_“Hisoka,”_ she propped her face up on her elbow, leaning on his chest to look down at him.

He looked different from how he had she had ever seen him, his hair flat and relaxed around his face. No teardrop or star on his cheeks.

Her smirk softened into a genuine smile.

**“Little joker,”**

Lucy leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips, her free hand moving to rest gently on the side of his cheek before she pulled away, leaving her hand resting there.

_“I never said thankyou for coming to save me, and I gave you a really hard time when I first saw you and you didn’t deserve it. So, thank you,”_

**“What, no grand prize? No huge reward for your ransom? Usually I get paid for these rescues you know,”** he responded playfully with a smile.

_“Listen you!”_

Before Lucy could finish her sentence, Hisoka had lifted his head to press another kiss to her lips and successfully silenced her. He looped a hand through the back of her hair, pulling her closer to him before pulling his lips slightly.

**“Don’t worry, little joker, I’ll make sure you have a long time to find a way to thank me properly,”**

_“I would like that,”_

The two bodies intertwined once more, a giggle passing through Lucy’s lips as Hisoka attempted to drag her closer and closer despite it not being possible.

His hand grazed over the back of her neck, pausing momentarily before he pulled away, brushing a strand of hand from her face and looking over her.

**“Are you alright, though? After everything that happened?”** his hand returned to rest gently where the collar had been dug into the back of her neck

 _“Mhm, I can’t… I mean… I can remember bits and pieces of the club…”_ she bit down on her lip before looking up at him, _“I remember the part where he led us to you… I remember being on your lap… Then it gets a little hazy for me…”_

Hisoka brings both hands to grasp at either sides of her face, his gold eyes boring down into her blue ones.

**“He treated you as if you were an object that could be passed around,”**

_“I know,”_

**“You can’t remember much because the effects of the collar are increased when you’re with someone you’re attracted to, I’m not sure if he knew but he sure as shit wasn’t interested in stopping Illumi and I when we demanded in paying for Shy or you,”**

_“I don’t remember that conversation,”_

**“Tell me what else you do remember,”**

_“I… I remember you telling me to sit still… And then… Us kissing… And then just pain… This sharp, sharp pain, what was that?”_

**“It was when I ripped the collar out of your neck,”**

_“Oh… That would be it then… And then nothing, I don't remember anything until you were carrying me into the taxi and as I slowly started to feel better…”_

**“Do you remember telling Illumi in the elevator to, _well,_ as you worded it, to fuck her or you were going to fuck him up,” **

Hisoka looked at her with what started as a serious face, one that he tried desperately to maintain before a grin split across it as Lucy started laughing before putting her face down on his chest. She was unable to stop, tears almost falling from her eyes until she finally regained composure.

_“I… I thought I only said that in my heaaaad…”_ she said through long deep breathes mixed with giggles.

* * *

Illumi’s eyes were focused on the woman that was naked, snuggled to the side of his body. He blinked a few times before letting out a breath, his eyes returning to where they had previously been looking before out the slit of the curtains.

He had previously heard his phone go off, meaning that someone had alerted him of a new contract. That alone should have been reason enough to move but why couldn’t he bring himself to disturb the person next to him?

Shy’s eyes fluttered gently, the small amount of light hitting her eyes as warmth flooded her body. She slowly registered the things around her, feeling the weight of the bed under her and the warmth of the body next to her.

The memories she had been left with were a lot clearer than the memories that Lucy had been left with and as her mind started to return to her, they began to flood back in.

She heard her own voice begging Illumi through tears to get them out of there before she saw Lucy tell her that it would be the last day there ever spent there, the pair walking hand and hand out of the backstage area and on to the floor. She remembered the feeling of the endorphins running through her system and hike to a new level as she laid eyes upon Illumi.

Then she remembered how she had acted, how she had called him Sir and how she had crawled over him. She saw The Collector approach them and how Illumi demanded their own space through her own haze, him helping her to another room. She saw the almost sorrow on his face before he ripped out her collar then she remembered the pain.

The memories continued as they went from The Birds of Hell finally to the hotel, her mind bringing back her actions with Illumi last night as she recalled him for the first time really showing any desire or emotion. The sound of him groaning her name played over in her mind a few times before she returned to the current situation before her.

Her eyes slowly opened completely, blinking a few times before moving upwards to be met with a solid black pair watching her.

Illumi has been looking at her the entire time since she had awoken, his attention called by the change in her breathing and the slight movement in her body and eyes.

_“Hi…”_ she said slowly, not really knowing what to say.

 **“Hello,”** Illumi responded, confused, **“How are you feeling?”**

 _“Okay… I think? My memory seems to be… Fine…”_ she shakes her head slightly, sitting up and grasping the sheet around her chest, _“Perfect in fact,”_

**“Good, then I don’t have to explain anything to you,”**

Illumi moved away from her to step immediately into his boxers, pulling them around his waist before moving towards his phone. He picked it up, flicking through the screens before making a small noise at the answer he found.

He became lost in it for a few moments, seeming to forget that Shy was even in the room.

She cleared her throat, almost rolling her eyes as he put the phone down and turned to face her.

_“So… I’m gonna need… I know…”_

**“Know what?”** he looked at her with wide eyes, tilting his head slightly to the side before moving around to her side of the bed and sitting next to her and placing a hand lightly on her leg.

 _“What this…”_ she motions to herself, Illumi’s hand then Illumi, _“Is… Just for my own… Um... Sanity?”_

 **“Ah!”** Illumi hummed before looking down intently without blinking for a few moments that seemed to drag on for eternity for Shy before he quickly snapped his head up, looking at her again, **“I enjoy having foreplay with you and I enjoy your company. Let’s continue with that for now and well, if anything changes, we can deal with that then,”**

Shy blinked a few times before a smile pulled at the edges of her lips.

_“I… Well that’s very clear and detailed, thank you,”_ she said softly.

Illumi took her by surprise by leaning forward and pressing a kiss awkwardly to her cheek, a blush splitting across both their faces before he stood and move aware from her.

She sat still for a few moments before looking for her clothes, suddenly aware that she left the club with nothing but what she was wearing.

**“I already had someone return to the club and pick up all your things, I also took the liberty of getting Lucy’s as well and had them dropped off to Hisoka down the hall,”** Illumi motioned over to the pile of clothes on the desk.

A smile returned to Shy’s lips as she realised exactly how thoughtful that was for someone like Illumi who probably had never had to think for someone before.

_“Thankyou, Illumi that’s very thoughtful of you-WAIT”_ her sentence stopped midway as a thought clicked in her mind, bloodlust washing over her, _“Did you just say Hisoka is with LUCY ALONE IN A HOTEL ROOM?!”_

**“Well yes, it was only logical I had to take care of you and Hisoka had to take care of Lucy,”** Illumi answered, looking at Shy blankly.

 _“Illumi, if we were doing THAT, what do you think THEY were DOING!”_ Shy almost screamed before throwing herself in the shower.

* * *

Lucy had just pulled her familiar black singlet over her top half, Hisoka wrapped an arm around her waist as he peppered kisses down the side of her neck in an attempt to stop her from getting dressed.

_“Hisoka, please, I want to go check on- “_ Lucy spoke as the door flew open, blood lust filling the room.

 _“YOU, hands off her!”_ Shy growled as her eyes narrowed in on Hisoka who only smirked, pressing another kiss to Lucy’s neck before stepping away.

 **“See, I told you there was no need. Nice to see you’re feeling better, Shy,”** he chuckled to himself before moving to sit in the armchair, crossing a leg over the other as Illumi finally followed in after Shy, nodding in Lucy’s direction before his eyes met with Hisoka.

As Illumi’s eyes met with Hisoka, Hisoka stood immediately and followed Illumi back out into the hallway as the door was closed behind him.

Lucy squealed, throwing her arms around Shy and pulling her into a hug despite the bloodlust taking it’s time to simmer down from the woman.

_“Little fuck… That door was locked earlier I made sure of it…”_ Lucy said before taking Shy’s hand and pulling her over to the bed so they could sit down comfortably, _“Tell me, are you okay?!”_

 _“I am, are you?”_ Shy responded, taking the blonde’s hands in her own.

 _“Yes, completely and utterly. My back is a little sore but I promise that has **nothing** to do with the club,” _ Lucy snickered, earning a slap on her hands from Shy, _“But honestly, I am. I can’t really remember much… Despite…”_ her grin split from ear to ear like the Grinch from Dr Seuss, _“Telling Illumi in the elevator to fuck your or I was gonna fuck him up,”_

_“Oh GOD Lucy!”_

_“So so so! Tell me! Did he!”_

_“Bitch we just got out of being held prisoners and THIS is what you wanna know about! Not if we have brain damage, or where our shit is or if we’re going to be chased? But if I got laid last night?”_ Shy looked at her, letting her hands go and crossing her arms over her chest, attempting to look disappointed at the blonde.

Lucy moved onto her knees, she knew that Shy was avoiding her line of questioning because something happened and that meant that she had to try harder. She peered to the left to make sure that neither Illumi nor Hisoka were back in the room before returning her attention to her best friend.

_“Listen, the only possession I own are the clothes on my back, my hunter license and my daggers. Illumi made sure I got them back and the only other things that mean anything to me is you… And apparently Hisoka”_ she lowered her voice dramatically for the last bit, doing her best to hide it but only earnt a raised eyebrow from Shy, _“So fucking tell me if you slept together or not!”_

 _“Ok OK! Lower your fucking voice! The man has sensitive hearing!”_ Shy slapped a hand over Lucy’s mouth, also checking to see if they had been interrupted, _“Yes we did stuff! It wasn’t anything more than last time but there was more involved with his body this time. But still no sex,”_ she finally removed her hand from Lucy’s mouth.

Lucy paused for a minute; her face turned up in a scowl at the displeasure of the news before she sighed.

_“Boring,”_ she muttered eventually, _“Was it at least good,”_

_“Fucking mindblowing,”_

The door opened, silencing the conversation from before as Hisoka and Illumi moved in to stand in front of the two women.

**“We have a new contract,”** Illumi begun, both women physically dropping their bodies at this news.

 _“Does that mean you’re leaving,”_ Lucy asked, not waiting for Illumi to finish however her eyes were fixed on Hisoka.

 **“Well,”** Hisoka responded, looking over at Illumi.

 **“The contract we have been given is a multiple contract, and it’s location based. This means that they’ve specified where and when they would like them to be taken out. Due to it’s sheer size, and location, we thought it best that we ask for your assistance on the matter,”** Illumi continued.

 _“Our assistance? What do you mean by that?”_ Shy questioned.

**“We’ve been given a total of eight targets however all of them are to taken out at during the Devil’s Ball,”**

Lucy laughed, loudly and doubled over herself before standing up. She shook her head, looking between Illumi and Hiksoka, they had to be joking. She looked back at Shy then back over to the two men.

_“You have to be fucking kidding me, you’re not serious about this are you?”_

_“I don’t get it? What’s the Devil’s Ball?”_ Shy asked, looking up at Lucy.

 _“You’re shitting me, right? How are you a mercenary and have never heard of the Devil’s Ball? Okay so like, it’s where all of the highest ranked families of the underworld, The Zoldycks!”_ She threw a hand out to motion at Illumi, _“The members of The Phatom Troupe, literal actual Devil’s all go once a year and have this huge ass fancy fucking ball and I don’t even know. Like big note how evil they are to each other? How rich they are? But here’s the kicker, it’s a masquede ball and the mask you’re given is BLANK, it merges with your fucking NEN on arrival! So if you’re smart enough, anyone could figure out what your ability is!”_ Lucy threw her hands in the air, ranting.

 _“Is she right?”_ Shy looked back and forth between Illumi and Hisoka.

 **“Yes, she is,”** Illumi responded.

 _“Oh yeah and like one minor detail, it’s super fucking against the rules to touch a single fucking hair on anyone’s head and you have to turn over all weapons upon entry,”_ Lucy added, throwing herself back down on the bed.

It was silent in the room for a moment before Shy turned to Lucy, opening her mouth before closing it again. She paused once more before deciding to proceed with her line of questioning.

_“How do you know so much about the Ball?”_

_“Because…"_ Lucy paused for a moment, looking over at Hisoka and Illumi before back at Shy and lowering her voice, _"The temple I was at? The whole point of being there is that they raise you to be the high priestess of the demons… Its part of our nen abilities… And one of the jobs of the high priestess is to run these stupid fucking balls… I just never got that far because I ran off with you instead…”_ Lucy sighed to herself before sitting up realising both Hisoka and Illumi were looking dead at her, the thought they had finally reaching her, _“Absolutely FUCKING NOT!”_

 **“If we take out the high priestess there and you take over it greatly lowers our chances of being caught, Lucy,”** Illumi responded to her.

_“Illumi I’m sure you saw when I fought Hisoka, I can’t hold anymore than six at a time without passing out. A high priestess has to actually allow MUTIPLE to pass through her body at once and then maintain that channel open while they pass through in SOLID form before Lucifer HIMSELF comes through and holds them for the night. Do you understand what you’re asking of me! This isn’t something I can accomplish!”_

**“Lucy,”** the name sounded foreign to her as she looked up, realising now that it had come from Hisoka’s lips instead of little joker as he usually used, **“You aren’t even touching on the surface of what you are capable of,”**

 _“It will kill me,”_ the words fell cold from her lips as she looked at him, her face flat before she turned to Shy, _“Shy tell them! I can’t do this!”_

It was quiet in the room for a moment Shy bit down at her lip before looking up at Illumi and Hisoka.

_“Can you leave us for a moment please,”_ she said quietly, Illumi nodding his head and walking out, Hisoka lingering for a moment before walking out into the hall with Illumi, closing the door softly behind him, _“Lucy,”_ she reached a hand out for her but the woman shot to her feet, pacing with a hand on her face.

_“Shy I can’t, I won’t you know I can’t. Last time… I won’t do it… No… Absolutely not…”_ the scenes of the elders screaming in her ears ran through her memories as goosebumps raised on her skin, the tattoos on her arm beginning to glow a slight red, _“I won’t do it, I won’t do it, I won’t do it,”_

Shy jumped to her feet pulling Lucy to her chest despite the woman being much taller than her, Lucy crumbling to her knees as she saw things that were only in her mind. The scenes playing out behind her eyes of her days in the temple.

_“Lucy… Lucy it’s okay… Hey…”_ she pulled back, grasping the woman on either side of the face before looking at her, _“You know there’s something more in there... In you, don’t you?”_

Silent tears fell over the brim of Lucy’s eyes as she looked at Shy for a few moments before nodding her head eventually.

_“Okay. Good. I know you’re scared. But, have I let you die yet?”_

Lucy shook her head in response.

_“And we both know you fainted in front of Hisoka because you wanted an excuse for him to carry you, you big sook. You faint on nine that quickly, not six,”_ Shy smiled, moving a thumb up to wipe the tears from the girl’s face as a laugh finally came from her.

_“You’re a bitch,”_ she finally muttered, leaning into Shy’ shoulder.

_“I know. And you’re capable of doing this. It’s what they raised you for, whether you completed your training or not. It’s in your blood. Like what I do is in mine. It’s part of who you are and you can’t forget that I will be there to protect you. Unfortunately, so will the clown, but I think he will do a very good job of making sure that no one else will get their hands on you as well,”_

The pair stayed like this on the floor for a few minutes before finally raising to their feet, Shy leading Lucy to the door and opening it before looking back at her.   
Hisoka and Illumi stood in the hallway, both looking up instantly as the door opened.

_“We’ll do it,”_ Lucy answered quietly, her eyes on the ground.

 **“Excellent, let’s go get fitting for something to wear then,”** Illumi responded almost instantly.


	11. The Dressmaker

The four sat facing each other in the back of the black SUV that had picked them up outside of the hotel, Lucy next to Shy while Illumi and Hisoka sat in front of them.

_“Where exactly are we going?”_ Shy asked quietly, looking over at Illumi.

 **“We have a tailor that has dealt with the family for years, he would be best suited for this. He wont ask many questions and will have the job done quickly,”** Illumi responded to her before checking the date on his phone, **“We only have-“**

 _“Three days, we have three days. They hold the Devil’s Ball on the blood moon,”_ Lucy cut him off, briefly looking over before returning her attention back to the window.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence as Hisoka moved a card back and forth over his knuckles again and again and again. His eyes never for a second leaving Lucy’s face as she refused to meet his gaze.

They exited the car at their destination, the building tall and looming as they approached from the street.

Upon almost reaching the doors, they were opened as a tall slim man walked out before bowing before them.

**“Master Zoldyck, it is good to see you again. Always a pleasure, please, come in,”** he moved aside to stretch out a hand, guiding them into the building.

Two large double staircases greeted them, winding up in a dark brown marble to a second floor where four people stood waiting. As they entered, all four standing bowed their heads before rising.

The man that greeted them quickly moved to now stand in front of them, clasping his hands before him.

**“Master Morow, it’s also a pleasure to be working with you again,”** the man continued, Hisoka nodding his head once in response, **“I am Alfred, the tailor, and I will be overseeing the design of all your outfits for the ball. Specific requirements have already been made by Master Zoldyck,”**

Both Lucy and Shy looked over at Illumi at these words with raised eyebrows, specific requirements usually meant that something was probably going to be hidden in their clothing somewhere. Illumi was probably going to make them look ridiculous.

**“So, there will be no need for any further suggestions, I have been informed. You are all only here to be measured, is that correct, Master Zoldyck?”** Alfred looked over at Illumi for conformation.

 **“That is correct,”** Illumi confirmed will him.

 **“Excellent, if you will all be as so kind to follow me upstairs, I will see you all to your separate rooms with your separate apprentices who will strip you and measure you. I will then see you each individually to ensure the fitting is correct before you are brought back down here,”** Alfred motioned once more for them to follow him.

The four were lead upstairs before split into separate, large dressing rooms. Moments later, they were joined by an apprentice to take their measurements.

Shy smiled softly as the woman entered the room, she was slightly taller than her and had dark black hair.

_“I just need you to strip down to your underwear please ma’am, then I will be able to take your measurements,”_ she instructed quietly before turning her attention to the tape measure an paper she had in hands.

Lucy was joined by a woman with brunette hair, the same height that also instructed her to do the same. She nodded her head and smiled slightly before sliding the clothes off her shoulders and legs, shivering slightly due to the cold hair.

_“If you could stand on the platform, please ma’am,”_ her apprentice led her to the small platform in front of four mirrors.

Shy was led to the same spot in her dressing room, standing on the platform as the apprentice moved around her and took measurements where required as listed on the paper. She winced as the tape was pulled tighter than she thought necessary.

_“So, Illumi has already picked all the outfits?”_ Shy asked quietly.

_“Yes ma’am, Master Zoldyck has been very specific about what he wishes everyone to wear,”_

_“Are you able to tell me?”_

_“Sorry ma’am, I was specifically advised not to disclose any details of the outfits prior to you,”_

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror, tilting her head to the side slightly and focusing her eyes on her own face.

_“So Illumi picked everything, huh?”_

_“Yes ma’am,”_

_“Including what I’m wearing?”_

_“Yes ma’am,”_

_“One hundred per cent of it,”_

_“Well… Ma’am… I shouldn’t really be telling you this, but I did hear that Master Morow was involved slightly in the design process,”_

_“Hmph…”_

By the time both women were able to get dressed once again after Alfred had joined the apprentices and checked the measurements, Illumi and Hisoka were already waiting in the main entrance once again for them.

**“On the day of the ball, the both of you will be coming here early to have your hair and makeup completed. Alfred has the services available and the staff, so there’s no need for you to do it yourself,”** Illumi spoke as both Shy and Lucy met the pair.

 _“Wow, you got everything here aye. Should have started hooking up with a Zoldyck sooner, Shy,”_ Lucy muttered to herself before looking up at the walls of the building before turning on her heel and heading towards the front door, walking directly out of it before stopping just outside to lean against the wall.

Illumi looked back at Shy who had gone bright red, clearly embarrassed by Lucy’s outburst.

**“I don’t understand,”** Illumi said flatly.

 **“I do,”** Hisoka answered before turning to follow Lucy out the door

 _“That’s not your job clown!”_ Shy stepped towards him only to be met with a face full of cards thrown at her softly, as they fell to the ground, Hisoka was already out the door.

Hisoka took a few steps out the door only to see Lucy still standing there, leaning against the side of the wall with her back to him.

_“I’m sorry Shy, I didn’t mean to be a fucki-“_ she turned to be face to face with Hisoka, _“Oh, I wasn’t expecting you,”_

Hisoka responding by pulling the woman into his arms, wrapping her in him easily. Her face pressed against his chest as she breathed in.

_“Im sorry,”_ she muttered quietly.

 **“I won’t let anything happen to you,”** he responded.

_“Did you just FUCKING THROW CARDS AT ME!”_ Shy screeched as she came flying out from the doors, both coming open, her bloodlust seeping out and over once again.

Lucy peered out and around from Hisoka who stood with his back to Shy, Lucy looked over at her then up at Hisoka who had a smirk on his face.

_“Did you?”_ she whispered quietly; his smirk only grew into a full grown grin.

Lucy started laughing, her head resting against Hisoka’s chest again as her laugh continued to flow through her. She felt the bloodlust seep through her, knowing her laughing definitely was not helping the situation.

She peered out from in front of Hisoka once again.

_“Look, in his defence,”_

_“Oh, so you’re taking HIS side,”_

_“Are you for real right now,”_

_“Are you?”_

_“A single one didn’t even land on you! Do you know how light he would have had to throw them! Like a fucking feather,”_

Lucy started laughing again, a hand grasped around Hisoka’s forearm, Shy narrowed her eyes to stare at the pair before Lucy sighed moving out from in front of him and towards the woman before placing either hands on her shoulders.

_“I’m sorry for being a bitch earlier,”_

_“So you should be,”_

_“Hey, I’m trying to apologise here,”_ Lucy smirked slightly and raised an eyebrow before Shy finally smiled, _“I just, you know how I feel about the whole ball…”_

_“I know, look we’ve got some time. Why don’t we go find somewhere and we’ll see if we can do a quick bit of training?”_

Illumi stepped forward from behind Shy, despite being there the entire time Lucy had yet to notice him. Her eyes moved to him as he approached the pair.

**“Whilst I understand the want to see if you are capable, I do not think that is the smartest idea. You have mentioned previously that this will be a stretch of your abilities, it would be wise not to attempt stretching them further beforehand and wearing yourself down,”** Illumi spoke up.

 _“I actually kind of agree with him, for once,”_ Lucy looked back at Shy, _“Last time I passed out it took almost a day for me to wake up again, we can’t afford to loose that kind of time,”_

 _“So, we have three days between now and then,”_ Shy turned to look back at Illumi, Hisoka now having also turned and taken a few steps closer to the group.

**“Correct,”**

* * *

It was on the morning of the ball that they found themselves seated once again in the back of the black SUV however this time Lucy sat next to Hisoka, lounged across his chest and half asleep while Shy sat close to Illumi who rested a hand on her leg.

Shy however looked over every now and then at Lucy, her emotions switching between happiness at how comfortable her friend looked and pure rage at the fact that it _had_ to be with that damn clown. Couldn’t she have picked anyone else in the world?

_“Why did we have to get up so early? I thought you said the ball didn’t start till seven p.m it’s like six a.m in the morning?”_ Shy looked up at Illumi who in return looked down at her.

 **“From what I’ve been told it always takes longer to get females ready then males,”** he responded before returning his attention to back out the window.

Shy looked at him for a few more moments, pulling her brows together. Surely, he didn’t think it took that many more hours for females to get ready than males?

Her head shot over as a chuckle fell from Hisoka, her eyes narrowing instantly.

_“Why is she so tired,”_ Shy asked, looking over at Hisoka.

 **“Because we spent all night havin-“** Hisoka began to answer with a smile across his face.

 _“You know what on second thoughts I don’t want to know!”_ Shy quickly cut him off before placing a hand over her face, shaking her head.

The SUV pulled up in front of the now familiar building, Hisoka gently waking Lucy and placing a kiss on the top of her head before the four exited the car.

Alfred was already waiting in front of the building with the same two female apprentices that had attended to Lucy and Shy before, all three bowing upon their arrival.

**“A pleasure to see you all again, all garments have been made specifically as requested and I am sure you will be pleased, as always,”** he motioned for all of them to follow him inside as the doors were opened by the female apprentices, **“Master Zoldyck, Master Morow, if you two could follow me while the two Mistress’-“**

 _“Mistress?!”_ Shy half choked on her own air.

**“Yes, the two Mistress follow the apprentices back upstairs where they will be showed to their dressing room for the day,”**

_“Holy shit Illumi you weren’t kidding it will take all day,”_ Shy muttered under her breathe before both women followed the two apprentices back up the stairs and into the same rooms they had been shown to before.

The rooms were as they were last time however more lights were now switched on, illuminating a large makeup table much grander than the one that they had been given in The Birds of Hell, a massage table and multiple articles of clothes hanging on a rack. A buffet of food was set up to the right with multiple bottles of champagne and water next to it.

To the left hand wall of the room there was a separate door, as both women were led inside their separate rooms which were configured identically, it ran to a master bathroom with a large standalone pearl bathtub in the centre.

_“Holy shit,”_ Lucy muttered looking around her own room.

 _“Wow,”_ Shy said to herself, her eyes scanning her room.

Both apprentices in the separate rooms called their hands, a group of women entering the room in a line and standing before Shy and Lucy, bowing their hands before standing.

_“These are your dressers; they will do everything from your hair to your makeup to your massage. They will take care of your every need today. I will oversee everything to make sure it is perfect, you will be dressed by Alfred himself at exactly three o’clock,”_

Lucy looked at her apprentice, shaking her head slightly.

_“I don’t understand, how can he dress both Shy and I at the same time if we’re in separate rooms?”_ she said, motioning to the room next door to her where Shy was being held.

Her apprentice smiled at her softy before bowing.

_“Ma’am, that is one of Alfred’s many talents. After all, he is a nen user, now if you do not mind, please strip and place on the robe to your left so we can begin with the massage. We cannot afford to run a single second behind schedule,”_

As the day went on, Lucy and Shy were treated to full body massages and facial masks before being moved into the bathroom where they were given aromatherapy bubble baths with UV lights.

Their hair was washed, cut, and blow dried. Nails and toenails manicured, pedicured, and painted. They were then placed in a cool bath of milk and roses before moisturised and dried delicately.

Finally, they were seated in front of the makeup table while dressed in silk nightgowns while the staff moved around them and started to work on their hair and makeup.

It was a few hours later that the two were finally completely ready to be dressed, both asked to strip to their underwear and move towards the same platform they had original been measured on before being left with no one but their original apprentice.

Moments later, the group of attendants returned wheeling the gown in a black bag with Alfred walking behind them, each group arriving in each room at the same time.

Lucy turned to look at the bag, the bag itself was huge. Did they get her measurements wrong?

Alfred looked over at her, a smile pulling up at the edges of his lips as he saw her worry.

**“There is nothing wrong with the measurements, it is just a very large dress. Allow me to show you,”** he nodded, and the attendants moved forward, swiftly bringing the zipper down from the back and bringing it off the shoulders of the gown hanging there.

Words were taking from her mouth as she saw the beauty of the dress before her, the strapless blood red gown was glittered in diamonds down to the waist before they spread out to the bottom of the dress and the train behind it. The dress itself had a separate piece, a collar that attached at the neck and came to the shoulders with a partially see through chiffon train behind it. Next to the dress was also a pair of elbow high black satin gloves. She was left struggling to find how to describe how she was feeling.

_“Its… Stunning…”_

**“Master Zoldyck said that Master Morow specifically requested something red for you, ma’am,”** Alfred responded with a smile before moving towards her, **“Now if you don’t mind, we need to start getting you dressed,”**

Shy looked up in the mirror as they wheeled over the black dress back with Alfred walking behind it, she watched in the mirror as he moved to stand next to it, his eyes now watching her.

**“Ma’am, are you ready to proceed?”**

_“As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess,”_ she responded before returning to see the dress back.

Alfred nodded his head and the attendants moved to remove the bag from the dress. On this rack was revealed a beautiful black gown that sat with around the neck, exposing most of the shoulders before plunging with a sheer panel directly down the front of the chest. The dress then flared out at waist into beautiful layers of fabric. The most catching details of the dress was the silver that adorned the dress around the chest and in triangles around the waist.

  
Shy stepped forward, running her hands over the silver before smiling slightly. Of course, they looked so familiar.

_“Are these?”_ she looked over at Alfred who nodded.

 **“Yes ma’am, each individual one is a needle that belongs personally to Master Zoldyck,”** he bowed slightly before rising, **“Now if you don’t mind,”** he motioned back to the podium before Shy nodded her head.

* * *

Lucy stood now completely dressed in the room, her hands running over the edges of the fabric, as she looked up again she realised she was now completely alone in the room. She looked around slightly, confused.

It was then that the door opened and closed again, she looked in the mirror to see it was Hisoka who had entered. She spun quickly, the dress flaring out slightly as she did, a smile falling across her face immediately.

_“Are you meant to be in here?”_

**“This time? Yes,”**

He stood head to toe in complete black, wearing a tailored suit with a vest with had buttons that matched the suites of cards alternating between red and grey. His tie was a dark grey with red tie clip. The finishing touch of an ace of hearts in his suit pocket in place of a handkerchief. Red gloves covered his hands.

Lucy’s eyes moved to the gold thing in his hands, a clip also adorned with the four suites of the cards.

**“Turn around,”** he instructed, and she did exactly as she was told. He moved to place the clip in the back of her hair just above her bun before softly spinning her back around, **“You look breathtaking,”**

 _“You put me in red,”_ she whispered before leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

 **“How could I resist after seeing you in that dress at The Birds of Hell,”** he responded before pulling her to him and kissing her deeply before pulling away, **“As much as I would love to keep you to myself, we need to meet Illumi and Shy downstairs to go over the plan,”**

* * *

Shy too found herself alone in her dressing room before hearing the door open and close, she quickly spun to see Illumi standing there. The breath became caught in her throat at the sight of him.

His hair hung straight down his back, his head titling to the side slightly as his wide black eyes took in her figure in the dress he had designed. He wore a grey-ish blue three-piece suit complete with a vest. His shirt and tie white underneath with three needles in his suit pocket, black shoes completing the look.

**“You look… Beautiful…”** he spoke slowly before walking towards her, his hands hesitating as he reached up to her hair, three needles slowly placed at the side of her head, **“Now, perfect,”**

 _“Thankyou… Illumi… For everything…”_ she said slowly, reaching out to place a hand on the side of his face, a smile almost pulling at the edges of his lips.

**“Come, we must meet with Hisoka and Lucy,”**

* * *

Both couples met at the top of the stairs at the same time, a smile spreading widely across Lucy’s face as she saw how stunning her best friend looked. Shy returning the exact same look.

_“Red!”_ Shy pointed out with a smirk.

 _“Are those needles?!”_ Lucy asked, half laughing.

The couples descended separate staircases before moving to the next room, taking a seat at a large wooden table, the blueprint spread across the table.


	12. The Devil's Ball

_“So, if I remember correctly, to the back of the main ballroom to the left there will be a door,”_ Lucy stood, leaning over the table pointing with a gloved hand on the blueprint, _“The door will open to a staircase that leads up to a rather large chamber that will connect directly to the balcony that’s marked here to overlook the ballroom. That is where she will be,”_

 **“Are you’re certain on this,”** Illumi looked up at Lucy.

_“Absolutely, this was one of the first things that we’re taught when we’re start our studies. You have to learn your responsibilities and if you’re picked as priestess of The Devil’s Ball, they expect you to be perfection. Failing a single step isn’t an option, it’s a matter of life or death,”_

There is a silence that falls over the room for a few moments before Illumi moves to his feet.

**“We need to leave, we can’t be late,”** Illumi spoke quickly.

 _“What? Don’t they accept people all night?”_ Shy questioned, looking over at him.

 _“No, they secure the premises on the dot of seven. The doors will be locked until after the Priestess has finished her part, then you’ll be allowed to come and go as you please,”_ Lucy responded.

 _“So we’re in there until they unlock the doors? Why did no one mention this sooner?”_ Shy snapped her head back to Illumi, _“I feel like this was an important detail to leave out!”_

 **“Because there’s nothing that can be done about it,”** Illumi responded before walking towards the door, **“Come, we need to leave,”**

All four were led by Alfred to two larger, more military style Jeeps that were waiting out the front of the large building. It was here that he bowed and wished them luck before Shy and Illumi were seated in one while Lucy and Hisoka were seated in the other.

* * *

Hisoka’s hand rested comfortably on Lucy’s leg, moving gently over the layers of fabric, she looked up at him and smiled softly however it never reached her eyes. He reached down to place a kiss on her lips.

**“I know you are stressing,”** Hisoka said.

_“Are you going to come with me up to the chamber?”_

**“I’m not letting anyone else do it, I want to be with you the whole time,”  
** _“That’s not possible, you’ll need to go back down once I’m in place so you can help them take out the targets,”_

**“I can do it from up there and you know it,”**

_“It’s too obvious,”_

There was a pause as Hisoka closed his eyes momentarily before re-opening them.

**“Okay, but I’m only dealing with the targets that are in a position where I can still keep an eye on you,”**

_“I wouldn’t have it any other way,”_

The ride in total lasted over an hour, the cars taking them well out of the city and into the mountain side where the sun had set over the range and the moon had come high into the sky. The shade of it had deepened to the colour of blood which Lucy had already predicted. They finally turned down a dirt road which later turned onto a large set of medieval gates, opening once registering the license plates from the lead car from the cameras installed above.

The long driveway was lined with tall lantern hanging from seeming thin air every few metres as they followed down, trees behind it illuminated and overhanging shadows. There was not a single person in sighted as they pulled up at a the huge Gothic castle.

The man dressed in a full black butler’s suit stood at the large front doors moved forward to open the door from the front car then to the second before stepping back as the four exited their cars, he bowed before motioning an arm from them to move forward through the doors as they swung open without a single touch.

_“What the hell,”_ Shy muttered under her breathe before swinging a hand under Illumi’s elbow. Illumi did not move away, sensing the slight fear in her voice.

Hisoka was close to Lucy, a hand resting on her lower back as they moved into the building behind Shy and Illumi. 

The next room was a large foyer with candelabras at every section, a large chandelier also filled with candles hanging from the ceiling and pure marble floors. Another two well dressed butlers stood at the doors to the next room holding four masks, music could be heard coming from inside.

As they moved forward, the masks were held out to them as the butlers bowed their bodies.

As each took their mask and attached it to their face, the blank white mask they were given took shape and formed it’s true being.

Shy’s mask was a metallic silver, made of thirteen separate pieces that were sliced and held together. Illumi’s was completely black around the eyes before branching up in a triangle to a dark gunpowder silver where six needles outlined the shape. Lucy’s consisted of a completely black base, a red jewel in the centre before two horns curled up and out from each side. Hisoka’s was the second most elaborate and brought a barrel of laughter from Lucy as she turned around to see it, the perfect jester mask ever created.

_“See! I told you! Clown murderer! Even the mask agrees!”_ she continued to laugh as they moved through to the ballroom.

The music was loud, despite the four not being able to spot a single musician anywhere in the lounge ballroom. Crystal and candles glimmered across the stained glass, the sound of feet and dresses swaying in time with the music as the notable figures in the business danced their way across the floor.

One figure in particular catching Lucy’s attention immediately as she noticed the bandages across his forehead and jet black hair, he was always well dressed, as he spun with an unknown woman in his arms.

_“Chrollo,”_ she whispered quietly, Hisoka’s face instantly snapping down.

**“What did you just say,”**

_“I just I would love to get a drink, why is it so loud in here,”_

**“That’s a good idea, we need to scout the area,”** Illumi added, Hisoka’s eyes narrowed as they continued to stare at Lucy before returning to the crowd to search the area however finding no trace of the name she had just uttered.

_“Shy, come with me to get a drink,”_ Lucy was already pulling on the woman’s hand away from the two men before she could even get an answer.

 _“What are you DOING,”_ Shy responded.

_“Chrollo is here,”_

_“And?”_

_“Hisoka hates Chrollo,”_

_“Again, and?”_

_“REMEMBER THAT ONE TIME?”_

_“THAT ONE TIME ONCE!”_

_“Oh… OH….I never told you….”_

_“Oh what the fuck have you done now,”_ Shy put a hand on the bridge of her nose, _“Tell me you did not sleep with the head of the Phantom Troupe, the one who we thought we had a contract to TRACK! At what stage were you gonna mention that!”_

_“It wasn’t relevant!”  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WASN’T RELEVA- you know what I can’t even deal with you this is your problem, you deal with it,” _

Shy walked away from the woman, returning to Illumi without a drink in her hand and an annoyed look on her face. Hisoka looked up to see Lucy standing across the floor on her own and instantly moved towards her.

Illumi looked over at Shy, tilting his head slightly to the side.

**“Is everything okay?”** he questioned, looking her up and down.

 _“Yes. Yes it’s fine,”_ she responded with a slight huff to her voice.

**“You seem… Agitated…”**

_“I… You know what, yes, yes I am,”_

**“I could… Relieve some of that…”** Illumi looked over at her, his eyes become glazed with lust in a way that Shy had never seen before.

 _“We are in public Illumi!”_ Shy half whispered as a blush spread across her cheeks, _“And on a mission! What did you say about distractions!”_

 **“No one will see me under that giant dress of yours, and I need you now,”** the words fell flatly from his lips before he took her by the hand and lead her over to the very edge of the room.

* * *

Hisoka had kept Lucy on the edge of the dancers, not a word spoken between the two of them for over half an hour now before the bell chimed through the air, the dancing stopping momentarily.

_“They’re locking the doors, which means everyone should be here now. Do I have your permission to go get a goddamn drink before we have to start dancing,”_ she looked up at his with a sarcastic expression before stepping around him and towards the tower of champagne glasses.

Once she had downed an entire glass and secured another two, one for each hand, she spun back around and scanned the large ballroom for Shy and Illumi. She hadn’t seen the pair for the entire half hour and it was uncommon for Shy to leave her willingly alone with Hisoka for so long. That was when she caught sight of the black gown and slightly flushed face of her best friend over by the side wall.

Lucy’s eyes narrowed as she tried to look for Illumi, unable to find him. Then she looked back at Shy and noticed the movement around the bottom of her dress.

_“Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me,”_ she took fast steps towards Shy, her eyes locked on her as she did.

Shy focused for a moment, trying desperately trying to keep the moans in her mouth as Illumi’s tongue lapped around her clit. His fingers moving in and out of her, his pace that of a starved man. As her eyes blinked a few times, she noticed the red dress moving quickly towards her. Her brain took a moment longer to put together that she knew who was wearing the dress.

_“Oh fuck, Illumi! Lucy is coming!”_ Shy quickly muttered through hard breathes before a figure slide out from under the back of her dress to stand quickly and wipe the back of his hand across his mouth before spinning to face the figure of Lucy now moving to stand directly before them.

Lucy looked at Shy then at Illumi before back at Shy, narrowing her eyes down into slits at their almost dishevelled appearances.

_“Really? Like… Actually… For fucking real? In front of everyone?”_ she said pausing for a moment, _“You give ME a hard fucking time and here YOU are, letting HIM go to town on you under your fucking dress ON A MISSION”_

 _“But you and-“_ Shy began to speak.

 _“Bitch I don’t even want to hear the fucking words, we were in the forest, separated from each other and it’s not even CLOSE to the same thing,”_ Lucy growled before turning on her heel and walking away from the two, Shy pausing for a moment before a laugh falling from her lips.

Lucy returned to Hisoka who took one of the glasses from her hand, bringing to do his lips and drinking deeply before placing it down on the table. Lucy did the same without hesitating in a second. Hisoka took her by the hand, pulling her into the crowd of spinning people easily, matching their pace without a single missing beat.

As they spun, Lucy looked across to see that both Illumi and Shy had also joined them across the floor in the sea of people. Hisoka’s hand dug into her back, pulling her closer into him as he lent down to press a kiss to her lips as they continued to spin.

**“You need to focus; I don’t care if Chrollo is here. We cannot afford a single thing to go wrong,”** he spoke as pulling away.

_“I thought you didn’t hear me,”_

**“You know I did,”** he smirked, looking down at her before over at Illumi and Shy, **“They should have spotted most targets by now,”** he paused for a moment as both Lucy and Hisoka watched Illumi and Shy while also moving to the music, **“You never told me about your family,”**

_“You never told me about yours,”_

**“That’s fair,”**

_“I don’t have any,”_

**“No mother?”**

_“No,”_

**“Father?”**

_“No,”_

**“Siblings?”**

_“No. All I knew was The Temple I was brought up in and…”_

**“And?”**

_“And well… Shy… She is my everything. Once I left there, I left with nothing but the clothes on my back and her. I’ve never looked back since,”_

Shy and Illumi spun at a slightly slower pace then those around them as they were scanning the crowd around them. Illumi whispering the details of each target in Shy’s ear as he turned her in the directions, he needed so she could spot them one by one, slowly but surely, they found each one. He looked down at her and for a second, she could have sworn that she saw a smile briefly fall across the corners of his lips.

Illumi looked up and made eye contact with Hisoka for a split second who led Lucy off by the hand. Spinning in the opposite direction away from them, Illumi continued to move Shy so she was unable to see the movement of the other couple while holding her close.

_“When do I need to take Lucy up?”_ she asked, looking up at Illumi.

 **“Hisoka has already taken her, it was her decision,”** Illumi responded, holding onto her hands slightly tighter.

 _“What?”_ Shy responded, she looked over his shoulder and then behind her to see no sign of the pair anywhere, _“I didn’t even get to say anything to her! What if something happens!”_

**“Nothing with happen. As soon as she set up, Hisoka will come back down to help us eliminate the targets and then we leave, that is it,”**

Shy looked up at him with wide eyes, her lips pressed together before Illumi leaned down, pressing a quick peck to her lips before pulling away and continuing to guide them around the floor while waiting for the return of Hisoka.

* * *

Hisoka and Lucy had entered the large steel door with easy, it had a simple lock that could have been picked and was not guarded. It was not even being watched.

Directly in front of the door was a set of large stone stairs spiraling upwards towards the chamber where the shuffling of feet could be heard, Hisoka took the lead before Lucy pulled her dress into her hands and followed up after him.

As they approached the chamber, Hisoka signalled for Lucy to stop before entering. A slight groan was heard before the sound of something heavy hitting the floor. Hisoka appeared a few moments later before offering Lucy his hand up the few finally stairs and into the chamber.

The chamber was rather large with no light despite that coming from the multiple candelabras lit already around the room. Against the back wall was a large stained-glass window with a depiction of Lucifer Morningstar in the glass. In the middle of the room was a rock pool, water as clear as glass with steam coming off of it. Directly in front of it just before the two large double doors that opened directly to the balcony with no railings was a large summoning circle with multiple symbols that matched Lucy’s tattoos around it, the summoning circle had been written in blood. A robe sat on a hanger in the right-hand corner, soft black velvet with large hoop sleeves, a large hood, corset back lacing and front lacing.

Hisoka looked over at Lucy waited for her movement as she took a few deep breathes before stepping deeper into the chamber. The body of the original Priestess sat slumped against the back wall where Hisoka had left it, multiple cards sticking out from her body.

_“Help me get this dress off,”_ she said quietly, Hisoka moved quickly around to her back, working to undo the lacing and remove it from her. She removed her shoes and her underwear before turning to look at Hisoka, an emotion in her eyes that was unknown, _“I…”_

 **“I know,”** he lent down to press a kiss to her lips.

Lucy pulled the pin Hisoka had given her from her hair, the hair falling around her shoulders as she moved towards the pool and took steps in before her whole body plunged under the water. She floated under the water for what felt like eternity for her, the whispers around her becoming louder and louder as she heard the names over and over until they became crystal clean in her mind.

**_Astaroth_ **

**_Beelzebub_ **

**_Satan_ **

**_Abadon_ **

**_Mammon_ **

**_Belphegor_ **

**_Asmodeous_ **

****

She emerged from the water, walking to out the other side with the names ringing in her hears so loud she couldn’t hear a single word Hisoka was saying to her. Dropping to her knees naked and wet in the middle of the summoning circle, she took the dagger that was placed there in her hands before running it over the middle of her left palm and drawing blood. Closing a fist, she dripped the blood down into the very centre of the circle before placing her palm down flat and drawing it upwards, so the line of blood connected with the outer ring of the circle. Upon connection, the circle turned a bright glowing red, the same colour as Lucy’s nen ability.

She rose to her feet, moving towards the robe and bringing it over her shoulders before lacing it up and bring the hood over her face.

**_“Out,”_** the voice that came from her was deep, a growl that did not belong as she spoke, Hisoka hesitating before moving quickly down the stairs and back to a position where he could see the balcony clearly. He was joined immediately by Shy and Illumi.

The dancing around them came to a halt as the sound of drums filled the room, excited chatter filling over everyone as they all turned their attention to the balcony above.

_“What’s going on, where’s Lucy?!”_ Shy asked, the panic edging on her voice.

 **“You’ll see her shortly, the ritual is beginning,”** Illumi answered however Shy looked over at Hisoka and saw the concern across his face, her eyes quickly flicking up to the balcony as the doors flung open.

 _“Hisoka what happened. Something happened didn’t it,”_ she asked quickly as the barefoot Lucy stepped forward from the doors and out onto the balcony, the crowd clapping wildly below.

 **“She went into the water and when she came out, she just said a single world but it didn’t sound like… Her…”** he responded quickly.

_“What do you mean, clown! How can it not sound like her!”_

**“She sounded like… Like…”**

Hisoka didn’t have a chance to responded as the aura from Lucy appeared, the breath from Shy becoming stuck in her throat as she saw the blood red colour. It felt like bloodlust but _different._ She did not even think that Lucy was capable of bloodlust.

It swirled around her as she moved her hands, air blowing around her face however not enough to expose anything past her lips. The sleeves of her robe blowing with the force as the red intensified deeper and deeper before transitioning into a black.

There was a barrel of smoke that shot from the floor upwards on the left-hand side of the ballroom on the perimeter of the dancers who squealed with excitement as the seven-foot figure appeared. Clouded in long dark robes with a skull face, a crown floated above it is head as black smoke billowed around it.

**_“Astaroth”_** the word fell from Lucy’s lips at a much louder growl this time, Shy’s eyes widening further then she thought possible.

**“That!”** Hisoka said quietly, his look as terrified as Shy’s.

 **“We do not have time, we need to move now,”** Illumi said before moving quickly to pull Shy back onto the dance floor that had started moving again as they tried to find their targets,

One billow of smoke came from the ground, directly opposite the first at the same sight and same features however with two horns on the side of it’s head.

**_“Beelzebub!”_** came from the woman above.

Hisoka stalked around the outside of the floor, finding one of the targets and moving quickly up behind them and snapping their necks before placing them in a seat as if they were asleep.

**_“Satan! Abadon!”_ **

A third and fourth had appeared next to the first and second, a low grumble now starting to come from above as Illumi spotted the next two targets. He spun Shy again, pulling needles from her dress and throwing them across the room with expert precision. Hisoka caught the first before they moved an inch and got them in a chain, he managed to touch the other on his way past and attach his bungee gum. This enabled him to keep them moving until he found his way over there and guided them to a chair.

**_“Mammon!”_ **

Another appeared, Hisoka flicked cards out the palm of his hands before landing the fourth target as they sat seated at the table before quickly making his way over to remove the cards as everyone became further distracted by appearance of more and more.

_“Illumi we need to pull her out,”_ Shy spoke while he spun her more.

 **“We are almost done, she’s strong, she will be fine,”** he said before spinning again and taking out a further two targets, **“Just two left,”**

**_“Belphegor! Asmodeous!”_ **

****

Hisoka cleaned and caught the two Illumi took down quickly before scanning for the final two, he was unable to see them anyway. They had to go _now_. They didn’t have anymore time to waste.

**_“We seven kings!”_** Lucy’s distorted growl could be heard from above as the words fell, the Kings turning to face her, **_“We seven Kings call you! We seven Kings call you, Lucifer! Lucifer Morningstar!”_**

****

The grumble from above became louder and louder, almost deafening as the floor shook, the dancer’s continuing to spin faster and faster with laughter as if this was the highlight of their evening. Suddenly, the noise stopped.

Illumi spun Shy one last time as he found the final targets, throwing the last of he’s needles and taking the remaining too out. He was confused however as Shy froze in his arms, horrified by what she saw above.

Hisoka moved quickly to hide the bodies before returning to Shy and Illumi, his eyes dragging over Shy's horrified face before quickly snapping up to Lucy above on the platform.

Her arms were now completely outstretched, her mouth hung open. The hood had fallen off of her face as her head tipped back, her eyes shone a deep ruby red.

**“Have her eyes ever been that colour?”** Hisoka spoke quickly, certain he had never seen it before in the time he had known her. 

  
Shy was about to answer that they had not as the ground shook with the steps that were being taken. From the darkness behind Lucy emerged another figure, standing almost nine feet tall it ducked to move through the doorway as it moved up behind her.

Hisoka went to run towards the door before Illumi grabbed his arm to stop him, all three frozen in place.

The bottom legs of a goat, the chest of a man and the face of a goat. Three large horns and yellow piercing eyes stood directly behind Lucy.

_“Lucifer Morningstar,”_ the words fell from her lips however this time in her own voice as she stood paralysed, staring at the roof.

The rumble that filled the air was deep and dark, vibrating the walls and shattering every single glass pane window in the ballroom as he moved around to her side. Her reached out a clawed hand to brush against the side of her face.

**_“Hello darling daughter, let’s go for a talk, shall we? It has been too long,”_** his voice echoed through the ballroom at a pitch that was so low it almost hurt their ears.

Hisoka and Shy watching in horror as the _thing_ reached up, putting both hands on either side of Lucy’s face and with an explosion of both red and black of Lucy’s aura with something else they couldn't place, they were gone.


	13. The Seventh Circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood use 
> 
> Thankyou to everyone who waited SO LONG for this chapter, to Shy for being eternally patient for with my bullshit and to Bell for genuinely just always being the best. I love you both so much <3

The three stood with horrified expressions as one by one the Kings disappeared from view, the dancing continuing as if the woman before them had no just disappeared in thin air.

As all Kings disappeared, an applause erupted from the dancers as then stopped momentarily because the music picked up once more, all spinning in circles again.

The sound of the heavy latches over the doors being lift enter the air as Shy pushed past Illumi and Hisoka, moving through the side door and out into the cold night air where her eyes scanned the tree line desperately.  
They couldn’t have gone that far. Surely, he could not have taken her that far, right?

She moved further, picking her dress up in her hands as she almost broke into a small jog down the marbled stairs to a beautiful fountain that ran in front of her. She spun in her spot, there was no sign of them anywhere.

Sounds of a single set of footsteps followed behind her.

**“You won’t find her anywhere in this plane of existence,”** the unfamiliar voice cut through the air as she turned to face him, her body immediately tensing into a defensive position as her hands clenched at her side.

She was quickly joined by Illumi and Hisoka who followed down the stairs, a small grin turning up over Hisoka’s lips as he took in the figure before him.

**“Of course you have something to do with this, Spider,”** he sneered at the man.

 **“I had nothing to do with it Hisoka, and besides, weren’t you meant to keep her safe?”** the man simply turned to his head slightly to Hisoka before his eyes flickered to Illumi, **“Do you think if I had something to do with it I would let you take down all of you targets. Or do you simply think me fool enough to not notice?”** he tilted his head slightly.

 **“Of course not,”** Illumi answered shortly, the man nodded his head before returning his attention to Shy.

 **“I do not believe we have formally been introduced,”** he gave a short bow, **“My name is Chrollo Lucilfer, leader of the Phantom Troupe and I believe that I may be able to help you find Lucy,”**

 _“How,”_ Shy answered flatly, her eyes never leaving his.

 **“I have reason to believe, and I apologise for the offence this may cause more than,”** his eyes quickly moved to Hisoka before back to Shy, **“one of you, that I may know the details of her past more intricately than most of you,”**

Silence hung over the air for a few moments before Shy realised that all three men were looking at her and waiting for an answer.

_“Okay,”_ she said quietly, she did not really have any other option at this point.

**“Wonderful, let’s go somewhere with more privacy then, its imperative that these details are shared to other parties. We must move quickly the more time we waste the more danger she’s in,”**

* * *

Lucy’s eyes opened with a sharp, audible inhale of breathe as she threw herself upwards from the lying position she was in.

The ground underneath her was cold, hard, and solid stone. She looked around, blinking rapidly to see that she was within some sort of room that was caved out of a cave. No light came from a single window, no source of heat. Her breathe forming in front of her face as it escaped her.

A deep chuckle bellowed through the room from the opposite side of her, she spun quickly, moving to her knees and shuffling backwards.

The figure moved forward, revealing a man standing the same height Lucifer had when he had first approached her. He wore black robes that covered almost every inch of his body, hanging off him ass if he was a god. A hood over his face, hiding all features save for his lips. Two curved horns piercing through the top.

**“My darling daughter, finally you awake,”** his voice was deep, vibrating through her very soul. Another laugh filled the air, **“How beautiful you have become, I knew you would be. I must admit I had my doubts about you finding your own way to me, but you did in the end. Now, it is time. Time for you to finally ascend to your proper form, shed your human shell,”**

A tremble falls from her lips as she tries to move further.

_“No!”_ she cries, _“No, I will not! I will not do it!”_

He chuckles once more as he tilts his head back, the hood fall from his face to expose two deep red ruby eyes, fixating on her own blue eyes.

**“Oh but daughter of mine, this is not an option,”**

The sounds of a child singing fills her mind, a voice she was familiar with. A voice from her past. Tears fill her eyes as she begins to scream, falling onto her palms before collapsing completely on the ground.

Memories of her childhood that she had stashed away begin to flood through as all control she had over her own mind is snapped in an instant.

She sees the flames flicker up and over the building, the blood dripping from her own much smaller hands. The screams of others, the words of the nuns calling her the devil incarnate. She then realises that the singing is coming from her own younger voice.

Her screams grow louder.

* * *

Chrollo holds the door of his private hotel room open that was not far from the venue of the ball, still hidden amongst the rolling hills. The security on guards by the door bowing as they entered.

It was soon that the four found themselves scattered around what appeared to be a rather large penthouse, Hisoka stood leaning against the window nervously flicking the card over and over his knuckles while Shy had sat herself in the arm chair. Illumi had opened for standing straight near the large mantle and fireplace while Chrollo sat on the lounge, his arms resting loosely on his knees.

**“Well, Spider, you said you couldn’t waste any time. So talk,”** Hisoka barely looked up at him, silence hung in the air for a few more moments before Chrollo took an audible breathe.

**“She’s in the seventh circle,”**

_“What do you mean? The seventh circle of what?”_ Shy asked quickly, Illumi quickly moving over to Shy placing a hand on her shoulder as Hisoka visible stiffened, the card falling from his fingers, _“What! What do you mean?!”_

 **“Shy…”** Illumi said slowly

 _“Tell me where he took her! What did we make her DO!”_ her words fell from her mouth, her aura expanding slightly.

 **“She’s in the seventh circle of Hell,”** Chrollo responded.

 _“How is that… How is that even possible…”_ She shook her head slowly her eyes tearing up slightly, _“The seal should be locked unless called upon by a priestess, there’s no way that he should have even able to take her through the seal. How is that even,”_ she stumbled over her words.

Chrollo allowed a few moments for the information to seep through, closing his eyes slightly as the memories of the time he had spent with Lucy ran through his mind. He remembered the things she had intricately explained to him, the things she had told him, the warnings she had given him should this exact situation arise.  
  
Should he ever need to come for her.

He cleared his throat, his eyes still closed. The attention of the room upon him.

**“When he is called from his fiery pit of Hell, when she rises from the ashes whence she came. When he comes from her, it will be their time again. Seal broken; all will scorn. Ascend she will, her horns will form-“** Chrollo was cut off by Hisoka finishing his sentence.

 **“Oh lord, oh lord, a new Queen is born. Oh lord, oh lord, all will fall,”** he looked over directly at Chrollo.

 _“What… What is that…”_ Shy asked slowly.

 **“It’s a prophecy, older than any of us. As old as Lucifer himself,”** Hisoka answered, his eyes glowing slightly with rage while focused on Chrollo.

_“And it’s about Lucy?”_

**“Yes,”** he responded.

 **“You knew, Hisoka?”** Illumi looked over at the pink haired man.

 **“I knew of the prophecy, everyone does. I didn’t know it was her,”** he responded bitterly, **“But clearly someone did,”**

 _“I had no idea!”_ Shy quickly spat in defence.

 **“I wasn’t talking about you,”** Hisoka’s eyes were still trained on Chrollo who finally opened his to look over at Hisoka, **“The Spider did,”**

_“What! Why would she tell you! Of all people! Why not ME, I’ve been with her since we were little! I know EVERYTHING about her!”_

**“Because he’s the only one that’s going to be able to kill her if it comes to it,”** Illumi said slowly, putting the pieces together, **“That’s the only reason she would have sought you out, correct?”**

A sigh passed through Chrollo’s lips.

**“Yes, you are correct. If it comes to it, I may be the only one who stands a chance, but we still may be able to get to her before it comes to that point,”**

**_“KILL HER?!_** _Before it gets to that point?! She’s been gone for only an hour AND EXACTLY WHAT ARE YOU EXPECTING HER TO TURN INTO?!”_ Shy’s aura exploded once more.

 **“Listen to me very carefully,”** Chrollo spun quickly in seat to look at Shy in the eye, **“Every half hour that goes by here in this plane is a year in Hell and let me tell you with what he is going to do with her you’ll be lucky if she is going to last even half of that. I know it upsets you that you did not know but she kept it from you to keep you _safe._ Do you understand that?”**

“I-“

 ** _“_ You SAW what they did to her there in the temple. That is barely scratching the surface. She is the product of a bloodline that has been refined for centuries through careful breeding just to produce the perfect woman who Lucifer finally deemed fit enough to hold his _fucking heir_ and if that wasn’t bad enough, he murdered her in front of the child as soon as she was old enough to realise who she was just to _make her stronger_ ,” **Chrollo finally took a breath, his next words coming out barely as a whisper, **“And you have no idea what will await us if we get there too late,”**

 _“What do you mean,”_ Shy responded, tears beginning to fall silently from her eyes.

 **“There’s a second part to the prophecy,”** Chrollo responded quietly, his head now turn to look over his shoulder at Hisoka how was now staring absently out the window.

Silence once more, Hisoka had another card in his fingers as he began to tap it against the glass of the window.

**“If she is stopped, all will hold still. If she is killed, no blood will be spilled. Should she rise, to the tallest point of the sky. Oceans will part, mountains will fall, crawl forth they will from the depths of Hell. Heaven will fall, peace upon will be no longer more,”**

Chrollo turned his head back to face Shy who stared at Hisoka in horror, tears streaming down her face.

_“We have to kill her? There is no other option? It’s that or we sacrifice the entirety of the world?!”_

**“Yes,”** Chrollo answered.

_“There’s no like exorcism, no one that can drag it out of her?!”_

Hisoka laughed, short and sarcastically, turning on his heel and steeping over quickly to the group at the lounge.

**“How about we stop wasting time with these USELESS questions and just get to her _now_ and not even have to deal with that outcome,” **his blood lust threw out across the room, smashing out against Shy’s aura as she rose to her feet, the two clashing dead centre.

 **“Enough,”** the word spilled from Chrollo’s mouth, both aura’s receding instantly, **“He’s right, we don’t have time. It’s almost on the two hour mark now since she’s been gone, that’s four years. We need to go and we need to go now,”**

Chrollo rose to his feet and moved to the table and motioned for the guard to bring in a large black bag, peeling it open he pulled out the numerous candles, salt and two large jars of what appeared to be blood.

He quickly arranged for the clothes that had been brought for them to be administered so they could change before they proceeded.

_“Who’s blood is that?”_ Shy asked, returning after changing. 

**“It’s Lucy’s,”** he answered with a shortness before pulling out a large solid black marble stone bowl carved in the same symbols that the trio recognised on Lucy’s arms, **“Move the lounge and armchair out of the way, we’re going to need all of that space,”**

Hisoka and Illumi responded quickly, moving everything while Shy watched Chrollo with caution as he poured the blood into the bowl before taking a blade to his own hand, slicing it open and dripping it into the mix.

**“Shy, your hand, please”** he motioned for Shy to bring her hand over before completing the exact same thing to her. He did the same process for both Illumi and Hisoka before ensuring all five were mixed, the colour turning from the ruby to a dark black.

He formed an outer ring of circles, lighting them before moving onto a second ring inside of that made of salt. After that he took the bowl of blood within his hands, moving into the circle and dipping his fingers into it before drawing the same symbol Hisoka had watched Lucy draw earlier on in the night only with invert sigils around the outside. He put the bowl down in between his legs, standing in the middle of the three circles.

**“Stand around me, each with on hand on me and one hand on the others shoulder,”** his words were calm as he waited for them to move, **“I do not know where we will end up, be ready for anything,”**

* * *

It was the screaming that hit Shy’s ears first, it was not human. The screaming, or maybe was it growling? Of something that sounded like it was hungry. She opened her eyes and looked around quickly to find that all three of the men were there with her.

  
She then took in her surroundings, it was cold, she was glad that Chrollo had provided them with their normal outfits rather than the clothes they had left in. The terrain was that of which she had never seen before.

It was a sky filled of a blood red and black thunderstorm with clashes of lighting rolling through the clouds but no thunder. Dirt littered the ground with cliffs made of what appeared to be solid black volcanic and marble rock. The smell was metallic, almost like blood and sulphur.

In not so far distance sat a rather tall peak in which the storm appeared to roll around, lighting forming across the top. There appeared to something that looked like bats but much larger flying around in the sky, in the hundreds, flocking to that point.

**“That’s where we’re going,”** Chrollo said before beginning to move forward.

The group had been walking for what felt like eternity without moving any closer to the peak when a low grumble ran across the ground, loose rocks falling from peaks above them as they ducked and weaved to miss them as they fell.

_“We’re not getting any closer,”_ Shy said slowly.

 **“I know,”** Chrollo responded.

 **“Something’s not right,”** Illumi looked around him, taking in the rock formations.

A laugh pierced the air, causing the four to fall to their feet as it fell through their ears. Rocks continued to fall from above as the laugh increased.

**“You think it would be so simple?”** the voice echoed out at a deafening tone before the area around them became pitch black, all unable to see a thing, **“Did you forget where you were? When you crossed that plane? When you drew that symbol? No no no, my little children,”**

There was a loud clap as the light was returned, the four slowly raising their heads and removing the arms from covering their eyes from rocks that were no longer falling.

As they slowly rose to their feet they took in the new surroundings that they were met with, the floor was a solid black marble, high upon a clear peak with the storm now directly above them.

The outer of the perimeter was lined with the seven kings they had seen earlier, behind there were at least another thirty lesser demons that at least had to be of higher court status. Directly in front of them stood two pillars on their side, five steps and then very solid thrones fit for a ghastly ruler.

**“This… This can’t be right… She said…”** Chrollo looked back and forth between those that were before them before up at the figure sat upon the throne with a grin across his lips, the rest of his face hidden beneath a hood.

 **“She was wrong, you must forgive her. She has learnt… Quite a lot… Since then…”** he laughed his booming voice once more, rising to his feet. As he moved down the stairs, one by one, his figure shifted and morphed. By the time he had reached the final step, he stood before them as his full true form of Lucifer as show earlier in the Ball, **“It is so wonderful to finally meet you all, I am after all, Lucifer,”**

Shy’s eyes frantically darted around, looking anywhere for the blonde. Was she still locked away? Surely she had not caved? Had he killed her?

Hisoka’s face was flat, his own eyes fixed directly on the man before him. His blood lust beginning to ooze from his every fibre.

**“Oh what a sight this is,”** another laugh fell from Lucifer, **“The best friend who think’s she’s dead, the lover who wants to kill me but knows he doesn’t stand a chance,”** Lucifer’s black eyes moved to Illumi, **“Oh and this one, you are the reason she got caught in the first place aren’t you! And you! You are the one you truly, truly believes you can save her,”** if his true form was capable of smiling, he would, **“How sad… Well I mean for you four… Not for me of course. I wonder who she’ll pick off first, the best friend or the lover! Oh I’m putting my money on the best friend!”**

 **“Shut it goat,”** Hisoka spat angrily.

 **“I’m going to enjoy this…”** he laughed once more taking a few steps forward, **“You can come out now,”**

The wind flew harshly into their face, causing all four to turn their faces. As they returned their gaze they were met with a sight that caused the wind to be knocked from their lungs.

Lucy stood on the right-hand side of the thrones, her eyes a solid blood red with no sign of pupils. Her skin appeared as if all blood had been drained from it, her blonde hair now almost white while her lips still held their signature red. She moved down the stairs, her feet bare.

Behind her the silk of her black dress trailed, a slit up both sides of the thighs to allow for each of movements. Although that was not the only thing that dragged behind her, the perfect set of black wings mimicking that of an eagle pulled in behind her back, so large that the ends dragged behind her. 

Nails extended out to form long points, almost talons. Her hands looking as if they had been dipped in black as it extended all the way up to almost her shoulder, the tattoos she held now all the way up to that point and glowing a bright red.

Nestled on the top of her head where two perfect black horns, curling up and out mimicking that of Lucifer’s.

The ground began to heat, showing visibly red under her feet as she moved towards her father who gazed down at her lovingly.

**“Isn’t she just perfect?”** he cooed.

Shy placed a hand over her mouth, the tears pricking on the edge of her eyes. For a moment she caught direct eye contact with Lucy and felt coldness spring down her spine.

**“That’s not Lucy, where is she! What have you done with her!”** Hisoka bellowed out, a card flicking into his hand.

He barely hand a moment to think before Lucy had moved in a single blink of an eye she had her hand wrapped around his throat and raised him up in the air to the full extension of her arm without trying, getting him almost a full foot off the ground.

**“You wanna go toe to toe with me, pretty boy?”** her voice was as smooth as silk yet still had the undertones of her original voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s abby I love u


	14. The Rescue

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she stared up at Hisoka within her grasp, a smile turning up on the edge of his lips as he stayed still.

The air around the group was hot as a deep chuckle came from the man on the throne, his hands clapping together slowly.

**“You honestly thought she would be the same? No no no, she’s finally ascended to her rightful position. Her rightful _form_ ,” **he stood, rubbing his hands together, **“Daughter, feel free to finish these _mortals_ off as you wish and meet me in the fifth circle once you are done. Kings, follow me,” **

There was a second of silence.

_“Yes, Father,”_

In the same moment the Kings and Lucifer disappeared from sight, Lucy spun and threw the man within her grip against the set of stairs with easy before moving towards him slowly.

**“Keep her distracted Hisoka while we figure out how to get her out of here,”** Chrollo turned out before quickly turning to Illumi and Shy, **“There was to be another gate out of here to the mortal realm again, I know for a fact that it will spit you out at your desired location,”**

Shy looked over as Lucy advanced on Hisoka, the pink haired man rising to his feet and throwing card after card towards her, each one resting deep in her chest and shoulder.

Long, slender fingers moved and pulled each card from their wound, blood trickling from the cuts, before throwing them over her shoulder towards the ground standing there.

A quick response from Chrollo caught the cards mid air using his nen, allowing them to fall to the ground.

**“Hisoka isn’t enough, we need someone else to go,”** Chrollo said quickly as Lucy closed in on Hisoka.

 **“I’ll go,”** Illumi began to advance only to be held back by the arm from Shy who stared down at what use to be her best friend.

_“No, I will. You figure out how to get her the fuck out of here”_

Lucy had pounced on Hisoka, her hands coming down to drag deep cuts across the side of his cheek and chest as he did his best to grab a hold of her arms and hold them back. The pair struggled before Hisoka threw her backwards, Lucy gaining her footing and sliding across the ground before running directly back towards him.

She was stopped by Shy’s hair entangling in her hair and dragging her back to her before delivering a swift knee to her back, causing her to fall to the ground.

**“If we find the portal, we can get out of here,”** Chrollo said quickly, **“But I don’t know how to subdue her enough to do so,”**

 **“If I can get close enough I can stop her movement from the waist down with a needle,”** Illumi never once taking his eyes off the sight in front of him.

Lucy had shot her hand upwards and directly into Shy’s chest with a blow of energy, throwing her backwards towards the edge of the cliff before her attention was returned to Hisoka as she ran towards him with a banshee shriek.

**“The cliff… That’s it…”** Chrollo turned and moved to the edge of the platform they were on, looking down over the edge, **“Illumi that’s it! Of course! We are surrounded by it! We just have to get off this cliff!”**

Chrollo turned quickly back to see Lucy on Hisoka once more, her hands around his throat and squeezing as tight as she could.

Shy had now moved to her feet once again and descended towards the two, both hands outstretched as she yanked the woman backwards painfully by the wings and threw her knee into her side multiple times, each time with a crack.

**“We don’t have time, we need to go now!”** Chrollo spoke quickly before looking over to Hisoka who nodded, rising to his feet slowly and moved towards the woman, **“Shy pull her back further,”**

Shy grunted, holding onto the wings with all her strength and yanking them backwards while also stepping out of the way. The side of the wing flew out, smacking the woman across the face with enough force to throw her to her feet.

**“NOW!”** Chrollo screamed before throwing himself over the edge and hurdling below.

Hisoka ran towards Lucy at full speed, grabbing her around the waist and lifting his arms up in a hold to keep her wings down as he threw the pair of them off the cliff.

Shy was pulled to her feet by Illumi who pulled her over quickly to the edge as they looked down at the face of Lucy who shrieked, her nails clawing up and into Hisoka’s back as they fell.

Without warning, Illumi pushed Shy over the edge before jumping after her.

* * *

Chrollo landed on the grass first, tumbling over before he watched Lucy and Hisoka land next to him. Hisoka’s full body weight was thrown on top of Lucy, he quickly moved to pin his knees down on her chest and grab her flailing hands reaching for him. Chrollo crawled over, throwing his body weight against the bottom half of her to hold her legs down.

  
Shy came through next, rolling painfully, followed by Illumi who landed gracefully.

**“Shy, get her face,”** Hisoka said quickly, both men struggling to hold the thrashing woman down as she attempted to get her wings from underneath her.

Coming over quickly and kneeling above her head, Shy put both hands on either side of Lucy’s head and held it as still as she could.

**“Illumi, do it,”** Chrollo called out as Illumi came over slowly, pulling a needle and inspecting it before reaching around and sticking it directly in the middle back of her neck.

All of a sudden, the movement stopped, Lucy’s mouth making a sudden grimace before her eyes fluttered closed. Her hands and legs went limp, her entire body shutting down before the four of them.   
They stay still for a moment before Chrollo slowly removed himself from her legs, Hisoka now moving his stance to remove his weight from her chest and to straddle across her. Shy however kept her hands on either side of the now still woman’s face however no longer applying any pressure.

**“I said to paralyse her, not knock her out,”** Chrollo said quickly

 **“There was no other option,”** Illumi stood to his full height before looking around the forest they were in, **“Where are we?”**

 **“We’re in the forest just on the border of my estate,”** Chrollo stood as well, his eyes careful on the three figures on the ground.

Shy and Hisoka watched in confusion as a slightly tinge of blonde began to run down the front edges of her hair, Shy looking over to Chrollo as she began to panic.

_“Chrollo what’s happening,”_

**“Slowly, she will return to her human form now that she has been severed from Hell,”** Chrollo responded, watching as Hisoka’s fingers ran over the deep card cut wounds that ran across the front of her, **“We essentially have to let her detox it out in a locked room. I have a sort of panic room we can use,”**

** “I’ll stay with her,”  ** Hisoka said quickly, rising to his feet and leaning down to scoop Lucy into his arms. 

** “No, you can’t. She will be even more rabid while she’s detoxing and we don’t know how she will react,”  ** Chrollo turned with a sigh, **“Come on, let’s move her,”**

* * *

Four days ago they had put Lucy in a steel lined room with a cold concrete floor, not a single item in there with her before removing Illumi’s needle and closing the thick metal door, padlock it numerous times. 

Hisoka sat slumped against the door, flicking a card back and forth between his fingers as the time passed. He had not moved since they had locked her in there. 

On the second day she had pounded and scratched on the door before there was silence once again. The sound of claws dragging against the door turned to the sound of fingers slamming instead. 

Illumi and Shy sat across from each other in the lounge room, the next floor up as Chrollo sat in the armchair reading a book. 

Shy’s face contorted suddenly as the smell of sulphur, lava and smoke filled her senses, rising to her feet slowly to turn and face the stairs to the basement. 

_“What is th-,”_ her words were cut off by the loudest shriek that had heard yet pierced through the air before finally it turned to a somewhat human scream, _“She’s in **PAIN**!”_

* * *

Lucy huddled on the floor on her knees, her nails digging into the concrete as she let out a scream of pain again. The Hellfire burned hot and fast, in a matter of minutes all remnants of her wings had disappeared and let her with nothing but two large burn marks in her back before she collapsed from the pain.

* * *

Hisoka stood at the door, watching as Shy came flying down the stairs with worry spread across her face. She was quickly followed by Chrollo behind her. 

_“We have to check on her!”_ Shy begged, her eyes boring into Hisoka’s golden ones. 

** “We can’t open that door,”  ** Chrollo responded from behind her. 

_“Shes in pain, Hisoka, open the door!”_

** “Yes. She’s in pain but there is _nothing_ you can do to help her,”  ** Chrollo answered once more before Shy ran to Hisoka, her fists banging down on his chest and trying to move him.

_“We don’t even know what is happening to her!”_ she begged as tears began to stream hot and down her face. 

** “Should the Queen fall, back to her mortal form, from the depths of Hell they will creep. Flames hotter than the tongue of the devil, ready to claim the parts they are owed to make her weak,”  ** Hisoka answered, looking down at Shy who now stood still, **“It’s Hellfire. It’s burning away any part of her that belongs to him,”**

****

Shy pulled back from Hisoka, looking at him briefly before turning her attention to the door he stood blocking, tears still falling freely from her eyes. 

_“They’re burning her?”_

** “Yes, and there’s nothing you can do about it. Three more days,”  ** Chrollo said with a sigh before turning on his heel and returning up the stairs.

* * *

On the eighth day Hisoka rose to his feet as the sun began to climb from over the mountains, turning to begin undoing every lock before pulling the door open to reveal the sight before him. 

Lucy laid splayed out on the cold floor, a pool of blood resting slightly by her chest from the card wounds she had reviewed. From the holes in the back of her dress where the burn marks now sat he could see the purple and black bruises form up her back and side from the kicks she had been delivered. 

Lifting her unconscious body into his arms, rolling her head back towards his chest as he began out of the room and up the stairs. 

Above waiting Shy who chewed nervously on her nails, Chrollo with his arms held behind his back and Illumi slightly disinterested. 

A gasp left Shy’s lips as she laid eyes upon the woman in Hisoka’s arms, her hair had returned to a blonde despite being much lighter. The horns were gone from her head and wings turned to nothing, her nail were still long however no longer represented the talons they had earlier as they had returned to their normal colour with all signs of black gone. The sight that brought the breathe from her lugs and tears to her eyes was the bruising that was forming over her body, blood falling from her lips and across her chin down to her chest where numerous cuts sat with dried blood. 

_“Is she alive?”_ she whimpered out, Hisoka nodding his head slightly in response before turning and moving towards the second set of stairs to the second level.

** “No one is to bother us for twenty-four hours. If you do,  _I will kill you,”_ **

Silence was met with his words as for once, Shy watched wordlessly as Hisoka climbed the second set of stairs and disappeared.

* * *

Gently Hisoka laid her gently across the bed before turning and locking the door. Slowly, he worked to remove the blood-stained clothes from her body, careful not to disturb the open wounds. He fetched a pot of warm water and cloth from the en-suite and began the tedious task for cleaning every inch of blood from her body and tending to her wounds.

Once he was done, he pulled the soft white satin slip over her body and brushed her hair before placing her comfortable laying down correctly and pulled the covers over her. His lips pressed gently to her forehead before he moved to the armchair across from her and sat, watching every rise and fall of her chest.

* * *

Lucy drew sharp gasp of air through her lips, eyes flying open as she sat up quickly then choked on a noise of pain. Sharp heat struck out across her entire body, from her ribs to her back to her chest. She couldn’t pinpoint exactly where it hurt the most.

Her eyes that had screwed shut with the pain opened slightly, blinking slowly to focus the form in front of her. Focusing eventually, she came face to face with Hisoka sitting on the edge of the bed, golden eyes staring into her intently.

_“Hisoka…”_ she said slowly, tears coming to the brim of her eyes and falling over and down her cheeks, despite the pain she felt she pressed her body forward and into his chest, wrapping her arms around him and holding on for dear life.

 **“Hello little joker,”** he smiled to himself and pressed his lips into the top of her hair, **“C’mon sit back, you’re going to hurt yourself more than you already are,”**

Slowly he eased the woman back onto the pillow in a sitting up position although her hands never let go of him the entire time. Her blue eyes moved back and forth across his body, noting the slight bruises around his throat to the deep scratches cross his cheek and chest.

_“Hisoka what happened…”_ she reached up to run a finger lightly over the bruises on his neck, _“Who… who did this…”_

**“Oh, my little joker,”** he brought her hand to his lips and kissed each finger,  **“It’s not important,”**

_ “Hisoka tell me what happened,”  _ tears were forming in her eyes once again, _“Please,”_

__

He paused for a moment, running a hand down the side of her face before smiling slightly. 

**“Tell me what you remember first,”**

_ “I… I remember Lucifer taking me… I remember this cold room made of rock… The words he said… Then just black… Then the other room,”  _ she stuttered slightly, looking up at him wide eyed, _“Did… Did I do something?”_

**“You… Oh little joker none of it is you, I can promise you that,”** he paused momentarily,  **“Your father, Lucifer, unlocked that little part of you that is linked so closely to Hell. You took on your true form… Stunningly might I add… But then we came to get you and he didn’t like that, so you didn’t like that,”**

The thoughts ran through her mind, the cogs slowly turning as she put all the pieces in place. She had fought back; she had been the one to do this to Hisoka.   
The horror crossed over her facial features as tears fell hot and fast from her eyes.

_“I did this to you,”_ she began to sob and move forward again once into his arms.

 **“Oh little joker you have nothing to worry about. After all, we did get our own back at you,”** he laughed slightly, **“Who do you think gave you these nice little cuts here, hm?”** his fingers moved to rest softly on her chest, **“And Shy managed to break three of your ribs but even that didn’t slow you down,”**

 _“Shy… Is Shy okay?!”_ she quickly attempted to move to her feet however was stopped by Hisoka’s hands.

 **“Yes, she’s fine, I promise. The most you got to her was a good slap across the face with your wing, she’s a little bruised but she’s fine. I promise, little joker,”** he placed both hands on the side of her face, **“I told them to give us twenty four hours from the time I moved you out of the room. Just us for twenty-four hours, so you can rest and get a little bit of your strength back,”**

 _“O.. Okay…”_ she nodded her head slightly, looking up at him with glassy clear blue eyes.

**“Do you want to take a bath, my love? Get some heat back into your body?”**

Lucy nodded her head before moving, rising to her feet carefully with Hisoka’s help. They walked together into the joining bathroom where he ran the warm water as Lucy slowly lifted the white slip over her body.  
Catching her reflection in the mirror she placed a hand over her mouth.

Purple bruises peppered her left side, extending from there to under her breast to over her back and up her spin. Deep cuts ran over her chest in several different spots, her lip split and swollen. Turning lightly she reached a hand up to touch the two burn marks deep in her back.

Hisoka moved over, running his hands gently over her shoulders and arms, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

_“I look horrible,”_

** “You look as perfect as ever,”  **

Moving over to the bath, he helped her lower herself in before turning to move towards the door only to be caught by her hand as she looked up at him with wide eyes. 

_“No, stay. Come in here with me… Please…”_

** “You have a lot of injuries, I don’t want to hurt you more,”  **

_“Please, Hisoka,”_

He smiled softly before nodding his head, removing his own clothes, and sliding in behind her. Lucy tried to ignore the longer cuts she noticed against his back as he turned but could help the few tears that escaped. She rested back on his chest, moving slowly at first before ignoring the pain and reaching for his hands to wrap around her. 

** “I thought I was going to lose you… I won’t ever let anything like that happen to you again, not ever again,” **

* * *

****

There was a knock at the door as the sun began to rise on the next day, Lucy fast asleep next to Hisoka who sighed and brought himself to the door, pulling on a shirt at the same time. 

Opening it, before him stood Shy who peered over him, Chrollo was standing behind her and Illumi behind that. 

Hisoka moved to the side, opening the door wider as Shy rushed in past him and to the side of the bed.

** “Do not wake her,”  ** Hisoka said threateningly.

* * *

Lucy’s eyes opened on the ninth day to a different scene, confusion taking over her momentarily before she remember. 

Sat next to her on her left was Hisoka, looking over her with careful eyes once again. Knelt next to her with her face on her thigh and grasping her hand was Shy, behind Shy sat on the armchair was Illumi, staring into nothingness. Chrollo stood at the foot of the bed, quietly turning another page, it was he who caught Lucy’s eye first and smiled, placing his book down. 

Lucy’s attention turned to Shy as she moved a hand over to stroke her hair gently, Shy’s head raising in shock before a smile crept across her lips. 

_“You’re awake…”_ a singular tear fell from her eye, Lucy moving her head to run it over the darkening bruise across Shy’s cheek.

_“I’m so sorry…”_ Lucy said slowly, warmth in her eyes.

_“You have nothing to be sorry for and besides, the clown took most of the damage,”_ this drew a giggle from both woman, Lucy however wincing in pain, _“Sorry about your ribs,”_

_“You know, somehow it’s less painful when you cut off my limbs and reattach them but I’ll forgive you this time,”_


	15. In the other room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between the moment Hisoka takes away Lucy in a room and the moment when Shy can finally see Lucy. 
> 
> Shy is fed up with Hisoka not allowing her to see Lucy, she’s very worried about her friend. Illumi takes her away so she can calm down but it doesn’t help. In their conversation, Illumi is pointing truths Shy isn’t ready to hear yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This more Chapter 14.2 and not an actual Chapter 15, and it’s the second chapter I write for this fic ! It’s very angsty and sad... 
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

Shy stood dumbfounded as she watched Hisoka and her friend Lucy disappearing behind the door’s bedroom. She gritted her teeth, blood boiling as she stepped forward to that door. However she only took a few steps before she was pulled back.

**“Don’t. He will kill you.”** Illumi stated, his gaze falling from the door to the trembling woman before him.

_“Let me go ! I have to check on her myself !”_ She struggled against the assassin’s grip. She was tired from worry and stress, all of this didn’t help the healing of her chest wounds so it was still sore and hurt. Her blood-lust that would usually spill out from her body was barely rising.

**“Fighting Hisoka isn’t worth anything right now. Come, you need to calm yourself.”** Illumi pulled stronger on her arm and dragged her away.

He barely gave Chrollo a look, that man wasn’t a threat for now. He wasn’t still sure why this man helped, what could be his purpose but he wasn’t a priority at the moment. Shy was still trying to escape his grip, however he knew she wasn’t giving all of her will into it, because he was right : Hisoka would try to kill her and fighting him with Lucy in the room was stupid. Once he thought they were far enough, Illumi opened a room and entered with Shy. It was another bedroom. He brought Shy to the bed and made her sat down. He brought a comforting hand on her shoulder but she slapped it away. She was still fed up and he was intruding her personal space, so he turned to the black velvet armchair in the corner and took a sit, his eyes never leaving her figure. Silence fell between them, heavy and uncomfortable.

Shy’s hands were gripping the sheets so tight her knuckles turned white. Her mind was running wild with the sight of her friend hurt and the fact that she had been denied to be at her side, to nurse her, that wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair.

_“How dare he ?”_ Her voice broke the silence. _“Who does he think he is ? What right he has to tell me that I can’t see her ? The fuck he thinks he is ?!”_ She stood up, hands in tight fists on her sides before walking around in the room in frustration. This horrible image of her friend burned in her mind as Hisoka’s latest words turned and distorted themselves. She was speaking to herself more than anything, just brooding bitterly.

**“I know you don’t trust Hisoka but nothing will happen. He will take care of her.”** Illumi spoke softly.

_“I should be the one doing that and he should have stayed outside ! I’m done with him taking all these decisions without consulting me !!”_ Her attention was finally on the assassin who never looked away from her.

**“Why ?”**

Shy scoffed, words struggling in her throat a few seconds. _“Why ? You ask why ? Because I’m her friend ! She always takes care of me and I do the same, we were always here for each other and we only had each other all these years ! We would die for each other ! We share everything ! She’s my everything and the same goes for her !”_

**“That’s not true. You didn’t know about her father or the ritual, you didn’t know about her relationship with Chrollo. I think you only know what she lets you see, she didn’t tell you everything. You may have done so but she hasn’t.”**

_“What do you know ?! Shut up, you know nothing !! How dare you say these hurtful things to me ? You think I don’t know my friend ?!!”_ Shy yelled before turning away from his gaze. Each sentence had been a stab in Shy’s heart and they brought tears in her eyes. His words were cruel but no more than the truth : cruel, cold and hurtful. The brunette denied it, she couldn’t acknowledge that possibility. She knew Lucy, she knew her.

_Do I though ? I learned so much things about her lately... She told me about the temple, about the witches but that’s it. Why did they do back there ? I never really knew what they did, only she didn’t want to be there anymore. Why she didn’t tell me about her father ? She knows everything about my family and my village. And Chrollo, why didn’t she tell me about him when we were on mission to get him ? Did she love him ? Was it just a fling ? She knows about every encounter I had, even the meaningless ones she always made me tell her. She even knows about... about him._

The mercenary realised, with tears rolling down her cheeks, that even back then, she had shared everything and answered all the questions. She shouldn’t feel entitled that Lucy do the same, everyone had secrets and every right to keep them to themselves. But it still hurt. It hurt to realise you didn’t know someone the way you think you did.

_“It doesn’t matter. I should be there for her.”_

**“Why ?”**

_“I told you why ! What do you want me to say ?!”_ Shy turned to face Illumi again. Her rage was boiling again and his usual emotionless face was really pissing her off at the moment. He finally stood up and approached her.

**“Why do you feel entitled to that role, more than Hisoka ? You know he won’t hurt her and take care of her. So why are you so angry ?”**

Shy just scoffed once more, she had enough of repeating herself, she had enough of being questioned, she had enough she couldn’t do what she though was the best. Despite this frustration, she didn’t reject Illumi’s hand that cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing away her tears.

**“You won’t like what I am about to say. But you need to hear it.”** He spoke, his void-like eyes staring into her brown ones. He didn’t give her time to react though and followed with : **“She’s the only person you have a bond with, you tell her everything and now you’re scared. You’re scared because she didn’t tell you important parts of her life, you’re afraid she has another life while you have just this with her. And now Hisoka is here, she cares for him deeply and he does too. She might love him actually. She doesn’t stop him when he takes her away from you. And even back then, when she turned into that thing, she didn’t care that much about you, she only went after him. I think you’re afraid, you’re not enough and she will leave for this side of her you don’t really know about while you remain here alone.”**

Tears were now pouring down the woman’s cheeks as she was hearing everything she didn’t want to know. How could this man, who could be so confused about relationships and emotions, just hit her spot on like that ? She wanted to hit him for saying such hurtful words but the sorrow took over quickly and she buried her face into his chest, letting her body fall into his embrace.

Illumi simply stroke her head with his hand while the other held her back. He gave her a few moments to sob and cry, to let her emotions just flow out of her body.

**“But you won’t be alone. I’ll be here.”**

Shy looked up in surprise _. “W-What ?”_

**“I know what I said before. That feeling I have deep down... Saying it’s love might not be right... I’m not sure. I know I care about you, a lot, and more and more. Back then, if your life was in danger, I would have killed her.”**

Shy stiffened at his last words but before she could reply, Illumi looked into the distance and continued : **“I didn’t do it because you weren’t, but know that I would have and Hisoka with it since he wouldn’t have liked that I try to kill her. You would have been mad at me, I know but I wouldn’t care... I’ll be honest with you. ”**

_“Please, stop...”_ Shy lowered her head, hands gripping his clothes tighter.

**“I want to you. I want to have you, to know that you are mine and I know where you are, that you are safe. Maybe that’s love... I suppose that’s how I love.”**

_“Please stop talking Illumi.”_

**“After this, I can take you to the mansion. You won’t have to worry about being alone, you can come to missions with me. We can-”**

_“Don’t make me choose between you and her !”_ Shy interrupted him as she couldn’t hear anymore. It was too much.

**“Why ? Because you’ll choose her ?”**

Shy didn’t answer but nodded slightly. Illumi held her chin and made her look up at him.

**“Do you think she will still choose you ? If you asked her to follow you like she always did and never see him again, as you will never see me again, will she say yes without hesitation ?”**

A few months back, she would have said yes without missing a beat but now she was silent. She didn’t know what to say and it angered her. She shoved the assassin away from her. It had been too much and she was tired, tired from everything that happened and tired from what was happening in her mind right now. 

_“I need to be alone.”_ She stated firmly. It meant don’t follow me and Illumi heard it clearly, he would have left the room but Shy was already leaving the room.

_________________

Shy knew she couldn’t go to where Lucy was, so she went to find another room to stay in where she would be alone. On her way, she passed in front the living room where Chrollo was sitting, reading his book. She stopped and stared at him without saying a word. However the man felt her presence and looked up to meet her eyes.

**“Do you need anything, Shy ?”**

_“Don’t call me that.”_ The mercenary snarled, the anger rising again. It wasn’t the first time he used that nickname to call her and she wondered since when he or the clown called her like that. It wasn’t for stranger or people she didn’t like. So why ? Why did she let them ? She had sliced people for less than that back then...

**“Alright, how should I address you then ?”** He hummed with a little smile.

_“I’m the Slicer, the mercenary. Never call me Shy again...”_

**“As you wish. Do you need anything, _Slicer_ ?”**

Shy didn’t answer and left.

_________________

Once she estimated she was finally far away from anyone, she entered another bedroom. She kicked off her shoes and just threw herself on the bed. She should sleep and rest, but she couldn’t. The only think she cared about was that she had to wait a little less than 24 hours to go back and see Lucy. However she didn’t want to think about anything anymore. So she stared at the white ceiling, detailed its sculptures and every decorations she could see. Her wish to stop any thoughts from intruding her mind, turned her into a numb state. And she lied down on the bed like this for hours and hours.

_________________

A day passed, the sun was barely rising. Shy was already up on her feet, she didn’t sleep at all. She rushed to the room where Lucy was resting, not giving a look to Illumi or Chrollo she met on the way and she didn’t care that they followed her steps. She knocked on the door and when it opened, she didn’t even look at Hisoka, her eyes went straight to her friend. She waited like he asked, she had every right to go there now and he couldn’t deny her that right. Once she could, she walked past him, she didn’t care about him and she ignored his threat. She kneeled down at the side of the bed and gently took Lucy’s hand that was hanging out of the cover. She didn’t care when Hisoka took his place next to Lucy’s other side, or when Illumi and Chrollo walked in as well. She was finally there and she fell asleep rather quickly.


End file.
